Yume no Mirai
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Gara-gara kalung warisan keluarganya Sakura yang berada di Suna tiba-Tiba berada di Konoha,apalagi perubahan fisik Sakura yang tadinya Gemuk menjadi kurus,tiba-tiba menjadi gadis yang cantik. Ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang mengaku adalah Jodohnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki kalung yang sama dengannya,Sakura takut jika dia kembali gemuk apakah Sasuke masih menyukainy?
1. Chapter 1 -Awal pertemuan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : M for lime &amp; lemon

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama

Nb :Cerita ini mengandung unsur lemon, peringatan untuk anak dibawah umur. Re-publish- Re-edit. DLDR

.  
Sakura mahasiswi Kedokteran semester 4 di universitas Suna, kelebihannya adalah otaknya yang encer dalam menghapal dan mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran. Namanya sangat tenar di kalangan para dosen, banyak dosen yang kagum akan kepintarannya.

Meski dia siswa no 1 di kampus, tapi itu semua tidak membuat gadis musim semi ini senang. Karna hal yang paling diinginkan adalah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan sexi. Sejak kecil Sakura mempunyai tubuh yang gemuk dan membuatnya tidak percaya diri dan sedikit minder. Dia semakin frustasi di usianya yang ke 21 tubuhnya semakin bertambah gemuk.

Dia hanya bisa mengkhayal menjadi wanita yang cantik dan mempunyai pacar yang tampan, keren dan kaya. Seorang pria sempurna yang menyayanginya sepenuh hatinya tanpa melihat fisiknya.

Sebenarnya dia tipe wanita cantik bila lemak di perutnya sedikit berkurang. Banyak orang yang beranggapan demikian.

Hari ini dia melakukan aktifitas rutinnya untuk pergi kuliah. Matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam celah jendela, Sakura membuka kaca jendelanya dan sedikit mendongak melihat cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang.

"Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah, semoga hari ini hari keberuntunganku ... fufufu."

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ia sangat bersemangat karena berharap sesuatu yang baik terjadi hari ini. Siapa tau saja ia bertemu dengan sang pangeran tampan dan menikah dengannya, itulah impiannya sejak kecil. Makanya sejak tadi ia tak berhenti memohon kepada Kami-sama semoga kali ini doanya dikabulkan.

Sakura mengambil handuk di lemarinya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya, sontak ia langsung menuju arah Sumber suara.

"Sakura kesini sebentar."

"hai, ...Kaa-san." Sakura segera menghampiri Tsunade yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

"Ada apa kaa-san?"

"Hmmm ... ini untukmu."

"Apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba Tsunade memberikan sebuah kotak berlian berbentuk hati padanya.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu bukan?ambillah ini warisan turun temurun keluarga kita."

"Heeee, ternyata kaa-san ingat hari ulang tahunku. Hehe, arigatou kaa-san." Sakura sontak memeluk ibunya.

"Hn, cepat siap-siap kalau tidak kau akan terlambat kuliah nanti!"

"Huwaaa,aku lupa!"

"Cup." Sakura mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi, senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Karena Tsunade ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya. Kotak berliannya pun dibawa sampai ke kamar mandi.

"Huwaa-cantiknya." Sesampainya di kamar mandi Sakura membuka kotak perhiasan itu, matanya berbinar melihat betapa cantiknya kalung perak liontin berbentuk hati warisan keluarganya itu. "Aku akan minta Sasori -nii untuk membelikanku gelang dengan bentuk yang sama seperti ini, fufufu." ucapnya seraya memakai kalung itu di lehernya. Tak lama kemudian kalungnya pun mengeluarkan ~

Ia sedikit terkejut kalung yang ia pakai mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang sangat terang barusan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha tak mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia sedikit merinding akan hal ini, bagaimana mungkin sebuah kalung bisa bersinar?

Manik emeraldnya terpendar mencari lubang cahaya di kamar mandinya, ah~ ternyata ada cahaya yang menyelinap masuk melalui ventilasi udara dikamar mandi. Dia lalu memegang dagunya,"Hmmm ... mungkin karena pantulan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat ventilasi udara di kamar mandi mengenai kalungku! iya-ya, pasti begitu, tak mungkin kalung ini mengeluarkan cahaya sendiri-kan? ahahahaha." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya keatas kebawah sambil sedikit tertawa ringan.

Dia mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu, hingga tak ada satupun kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing tentang masalah kalungnya. Sakura membasuh tubuhnya dengan sabun dan memakai shampoo di rambutnya. Busa yang keluar dari shampoo yang dipakainya lumayan banyak sehingga menutupi penglihatannya, namun tiba-tiba...

"DDDuuuuuuaaaarrrrrrrrr"

Entah apa yang terjadi, suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar begitu kencang. Sakura tersentak kaget ia refleks menutup telinganya dan berjongkok, sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menyeruak masuk ke dalam iris matanya.

"A-ada apa ini?" Sakura refleks menghalangi cahaya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun tak terlalu jelas melihat karena busa samphoo membuat matanya sedikit pedih.

Sakura tak tau apa yang terjadi saat ini, ia tak sanggup membuka matanya karena busa shamphoo membuat matanya semakin perih. Ia butuh air untuk membilas rambutnya yang penuh busa itu.

Ia beranjak diri, tangannya meraba-raba dalam kegelapan. Puk... ia merasa aneh ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk. Sakura terus meraba benda yang ia sentuh itu. Ia mengernyit ketika kedua tangannya menyentuh sebuah tonjolan kecil yang terasa kenyal di tangan. Ia lalu menekan-nekan benda itu dengan pelan.

'Apa ini?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hentai!"

Glek! Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika terdengar suara seorang pria tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. BYUURR... tak lama kemudian air mengucur dari atas kepalanya. Tak mau membuang kesempatan ia membersihkan sisa samphoo di kepalanya dan membasuh matanya.

Berulang kali ia mengusap matanya, di depan matanya terpapar dada bidang seorang laki-laki. Nafasnya seakan tercekat ditenggorokan, ia mendongak keatas.

Deg, jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal. Emerald dan Onyx saling bertemu, Sakura bagai terhipnotis ketampanan pemuda keren yang berdiri beberapa centi di depannya, pemuda itu pu. tidak memakai busana apapun.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat suasana di sana. Ia tak kenal tempat ini!?

'Ini bukan kamar mandi yang berada dirumahku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Croottt!" darah segar keluar dari hidung Sakura ketika tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Ia menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia masih melihat sesuatu yang masih asing dalam pandangannya itu melalui sudut matanya.

'Be-besar sekali! Glek! bagaimana kalau 'itu' masuk ke dalam lubangku? Oh~tidakkk! apa yang kupikirkan di saat seperti ini!' perang batin terjadi pada diri Sakura. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran kotor nya. Pemuda yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatian Sakura mulai merasa terganggu akan sikap Sakura. Ia menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

Mata Sakura membulat ketika merasakan tubuhnya bergesekan dengan pemuda tampan di depannya. Jantungnya hampir saja melompat keluar dan berhenti berdetak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di selangkangannya. "Tiiiiii ... daaaaa ... huft"

Ketika Sakura ingin berteriak, pemuda itu sontak menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang besar. Oh my god! mungkin Sakura akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak sekarang. Gadis musim semi itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tak dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang itu, ditambah lagi wajahnya sangat dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Sssssssstttttttttt ! aku tidak tau kau berasal dari mana,tapi kalau kau tidak ingin yang lain tau keberadaanmu yang seperti ini aku harap kau diam! Kau tau dimana ini? di sini kamar mandi khusus pria!" bisiknya pelan. Suaranya terdengar sexi di telinga Sakura dan mampu membuatnya meleleh.

"AAAAPPPAAA!" teriaknya kaget.

Tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak sangat kencang mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang baru saja berada di kamar mandi bisa berada di kamar mandi khusus pria! Bagaimanapun ini mustahil! 'kenapa ini bisa terjadi? 'inner sakuramenjerit.

"CcK aku sudah bilangkan jangan BE-RII-SIIKK!"

Pemuda itu menyuguhkan tatapan mematikan pada Sakura dan membuatnya ketakutan, dia hanya bisa pasrah menganggukkan kepala dan menuruti kata-katanya.

Tatapan pemuda itu terpaku pada kalung perak berbentuk hati yang dipakai Sakura. Dia menyentuh kalungnya

"Hei,kau dapat darimana kalung ini?" mata Onyx nya manatap sakura intens

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanda tanya dibenak Sakura

"Ck, jawab saja bodoh!"

"Bisa tidak jangan memanggilku bodoh,ini warisan keluargaku!" timpal Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang tidak di kenalnya mengatainya bodoh. Ia tak tau kalau gadis itu adalah sisa terpintar di kampusnya. Sakura tak terima dirinya di katai bodoh, meski dia tampan sekalipun.

"Hn."

Pemuda itu tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, tersenyum sangat tipis sehingga Sakura pun tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke,apa kau dengar suara barusan,seperti suara wanita!" suara cempreng berasal dari balik tembok tempat mereka berada.

Sepertinya teman-teman pemuda itu mulai merasa curiga 'aduhh ... bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan?' Sakura terus berdoa dalam hati,'semoga tidak ketahuan!' doanya berkali-kali. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya dan terhapus oleh kucuran air dari shower yang masih menyala menyirami tubuhnya, wajahnya pun semakin pucat karna gugup.

"Tidak mungkin Dobe, jangan membuatku tertawa 'TIDAK MUNGKIN ADA WANITA DI TEMPAT MANDI KHUSUS PRIA kan?" ujarnya dengan penuh tekanan untuk meyakinkan temannya. Dilain sisi Sakura tau kata-kata penuh tekanan diakhir kalimat itu tertuju padanya.

"Hwaa,berarti itu suara hantu wanita,hiiiii-aku duluan teme!"

"Aku juga"

"Woy,tunggu aku Naruto!... Sasuke jangan lupa kunci pintunya setelah kau , aku duluan."

"Hn."

Brak-bruk-brak-bruk!suara langkah kaki saling bersahutan di luar sana.

Semua temannya tergesa-gesa keluar karena takut, Sakura yang dari tadi diam terus memandang wajah pemuda yang sekarang ada di hadapannya tanpa mengedipkan matanya 'Tampan' ah bukan tapi 'Sangat tampan' itulah anggapan sakura tentang pemuda dihadapannya, Sakura jadi tau kalau namanya adalah Sasuke seperti temannya memanggilnya tadi. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan, sreett...melemparkan handuk ke arah Sakura.

"Ehhhh"

"Pakailah meskipun aku tidak tau kau manusia atau bukan yang penting kita keluar dari tempat ini dulu,sebelum semua tau kalau ada seorang wanita di sini."

"Apa ... aku ini manusia tau!" Tak terima dibilang dirinya hantu oleh Sasuke, Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memakai handuk pemberiannya.

mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi,sampai sekarang Sakura tidak tau di mana dia berada sekarang. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hmm, boleh tau di mana ini?"

"Ini di ruang ganti klub basket putra ... srek ... srek" Sasuke bicara sambil membuka lockernya dan mencari baju tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sama sekali.

"Hn, sreet... Sasuke memberikan pakaiannya kepada Sakura."Pakailah ... apa kau mau keluar tanpa busana?" ujarnya sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

.

.

.

*Sakura POV ON*

Sasuke memberikan kaos putih dan celana pendek yang besar untukku 'hee! tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aneh pada tubuhku. Padahal Sasuke tidak gemuk,tapi kenapa bajunya sepertinya terlalu besar untukku? aku mencoba pakaian pemberiannya, kemudian kuperhatikan dengan seksama tubuhku WHAT! betapa kagetnya aku saat tau tubuhku menjadi kurus,lemak yang menemper di bagian perut,paha,betis,lengan, pipi hilang entah kemana. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Mustahil! Aku tak dapat mempercayainya!

"Hei bodoh, bisa cepat sedikit!" ujarnya dingin.

"Ba-baik."

Baju pemberian Sasuke sangat tipis dan celananya sangat kendur ketik aku memakainya. Alhasil tubuh polos ku masih sedikit terlihat. Aku yang sibuk menutup tubuh bagian atasku yang terekspos karena tak memakai pakaian dalam tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sejak tadi menatapku.

"Hn,sreet ... pakailah!" Sasuke melemparkan jaketnya kepadaku.

"Hee … benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak Tanya."

Wahh dia pemuda yang baik, meskipun tampangnya sangat dingin dan perkataannya pun sedikit kasar, tapi ia memberikan jaketnya padaku. Dia tau aku tak nyaman dengan kaos nya yang terlalu tipis untukku. Ingin rasanya melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku sedekat ini dengan seorang pria, terlebih lagi dia sangat tampan bak seorang pangeran. Ah~ aku sangat beruntung hari ini, salah satu impianku terpenuhi, aku akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan. Hehehe.

"Hei … siapa namamu ?" aku kembali sadar dari khayalan ku ketika ia mulai bertanya padaku.

"Sa-Sakura - Haruno Sakura" jawabku terbata-bata,akkhhh~ aku benar-benar tak tahan jika ia memandangku dengan Onyxnya yang hitam pekat namun Indah itu lebih lama lagi. Aku terpaksa menundukkan kepala karena malu menatapnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." aku mendongak menatapnya ketika ia memperkenalkan dirinya, sreet... tanpa basa basi Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku," aku dengan pasrah berjalan mengikuti langkahnya, karena aku tak mau mengambil resiko di tempat yang terasa asing bagiku.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berpegangan tangan dengan seorang pria, sekarang jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, wajahku pun merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Sejak tadi mataku tak berhenti menyelidik melihat sekeliling jalan yang kami lalui, sekarang di depan mataku berdiri gedung yang sangat besar dan tinggi menjulang dan kami pun berjalan menyelusuri lapangan basket, aku hanya bisa diam dengan mulut yang terbuka karna syok. Kami-sama dimana ini! Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

"Uchiha-san... dimana ini?" tanyaku, tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan badannya .

"Sasuke!" ucapnya absurd.

"He?" aku menaikkan alis heran, kenapa dia memanggil namanya sendiri? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Panggil aku SASUKE!Aku akan memberitaumu tapi setelah kuberitahu,aku harap kau diam dan ikuti saja aku." dia menyuruhku memanggil nama kecil nya! Aku melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang baru saja kutemui langsung menyuruhku memanggil nama kecilnya. Ini sungguh mencurigakan! ditambah lagi dia bicara dengan nada penuh penekanan dengan raut wajah yang sangat dingin. Membuatku bergidik ngeri, dia benar-benar menakutkan!

"Baiklah,Sasuke pertama-tama aku ingin tau ada dimana kita sekarang?"

"Universitas Konoha"

"Tunggu! Universitas KONOHA! Katamu!" aku teriak tak percaya. Keringat mengujur dari pelipisku, cuaca yang sejuk pun tidak mendukung suhu panasku sekarang,

"KK … aau ... tidak bohongkan, bagaimana mungkin aku berada di Konoha sedangkan beberapa menit yang lalu aku berada di kamar mandiku, yang berada di Suna? Wuaahhh!ini sungguh tak masuk akal!"

Aku tidak percaya, kakiku seketika melemas seperti tak bertulang aku jatuh duduk di atas lantai. Aku bahkan tak sanggup berucap, dengan nada pelan aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku karena semakin penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

"Sekarang tahun berapa?"

"2014."

"Benar? Kau tidak berkata bohongkan?"

"Hn."

"Syukurlah... Arigatou kami-sama, setidaknya aku tidak sedang menjajah waktu." aku sedikit bernafas lega.

"Ck kau gadis aneh,ayo cepat berdiri!" perintahnya.

"Baiklah ... eeh?"

Kyaaaa, kakiku tak bisa digerakkan!bagaimana ini!kakiku masih lemas, rintihku pelan dan mungkin tidak sengaja terdengar olehnya.

"Ck,gadis yang merepotkan ... sreeett"

"Wuuuaaahhh,tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku, dia menggendong tubuhku ala bridestyle di depan dadanya 'huuuuaaaaaaaaaa' teriak innerku menjerit. Kami-sama ini tak baik untuk jantungku!

Aku bisa mendengarnya mengataiku 'gadis aneh' lalu mendengus panjang. Aku tak dapat membalasnya, aku akui memang saat ini mungkin aku jadi aneh, itu karena perlakuannya padaku terlalu manis!

Meskipun masih banyak hal yang masih membuatku bingung, sepertinya aku tak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaanku padanya, meski sikapnya manis tapi raut wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin, dan sangat sangar seperti serigala yang siap memangsa mangsanya, hhhuuuuuaaaaaaaa! palaku ingin pecah rasanya.

"Tak-Tok-Tak-Tok"

Suara langkah Sasuke terdengar nyaring, ia masih menggendongku sejak tadi dan berjalan tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Aku melirik wajahnya dari sudut mataku, keringatnya yang menetes jatuh dari pelipisnya dan Onyxnya yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan. Dag.-Dug.-Dag … suara jantungku semakin lama semakin kencang, jangan sampai ia mendengarnya!aku yakin wajahku pun sangat merah saat ini. Ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan di dalam diriku. Apakah ini perasaan suka? tidak mungkinkan! aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Antara ya dan tidak kini benakku dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan itu.

"Hei,apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Haaa,eeto..." tiba-tiba ia bertanya hal itu padaku, membuatku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Aku bahkan tak punya uang untuk pulang ke Suna.

"Hn?" mata Onyx Sasuke menatap penuh tanya seakan menembus iris emeraldku..

"Aku tidak tau." aku diam membisu, habislah riwayatku! Pasti dia menganggap aku orang aneh. Aku menghela nafas panjang, karna tak tau bagaimana nasibku setelah ini.

"Hn." lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan perkataan absurdnya. Aku tak mengerti apa arti ucapannya itu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan dia mulai berjalan lagi, aku hanya bisa pasrah digendongannya. Aku pun tidak tau mau dibawa kemana olenya, lari pun aku enggan,karna saat ini hanya Sasuke lah orang yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini. Karena hanya dia yang ku kenal.

"Tak-tok-tak-tok"

Hening, hanya suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar sejak tadi,sekarang dia berhenti di depan mobil sport berwarna merah, dia menurunkanku dari gendongannya,lalu tanpa basa basi Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku.

"Masuklah!" lagi-lagi dia langsung menyuruhku sesuai dengan kemauannya tanpa bertanya dan menjelaskan apapun padaku.

"Ano,kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"

Dia melipat tangannya di dada,dan dengan santai mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku harus menahan nafas,"Hn, kerumahku."

"APA!" aku refleks berteriak, kenapa dia malah membawaku kerumahnya! jangan-jangan karna aku tadi melihat tubuh polosnya, lantas Sasuke meminta pertanggungjawabannya padaku! Apa yang ingin dia lakukan padaku di rumahnya! Apakah dia ingin membekapku dikamar dan melakukan hal tak senonoh padaku! Kyaaaaa, tidakkkkk!

"Tidak... aku mohon jangan lakukan itu padaku,aku masih suci!" aku refleks mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam benakku. Sontak aku membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Habislah aku! Kenapa mengucapkan hal yang memalukan?!

SIIIIINGGG

"Buwahaha" Sasuke yang sejak tadi berwajah dingin kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apakah ada yang lucu dengan ucapanku?!

"Ke-kenapa tertawa Sasuke?"

"Hn, ternyata itu yang ada dipikiranmu dari tadi ... ha Sakura?!"

"Bu-bukan, aku hanya~" perkataanku terputus, karna Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik menempelkan mulutnya ke telingaku.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau,kita lakukan hal yang menyenangkan dirumahku nanti."

BLUUUshhhhh,rasanya asap keluar dari kepalaku, karena saking tidak bisa menahan panas diwajahku karena efek dari ucapannya.

BRUUUKKK, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mendorong tubuhku ke dalam mobilnya dan segera duduk untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kyaa, aku mau turun! cepat buka pintunya!"

"Berisik diamlah sedikit!"

Kaa-san - Tou-san bagaimana ini,apakah ini hari terakhirku menjadi seorang gadis ... hiks. Lirihku dalam hati. Kalau tau begini aku tak akan mau ikut dengannya, meski dia berwajah tampan sekalipun! Sasori-nii tolong aku. Hiks

.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Benang jodoh

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama

Nb: maaf jika ff ini jelek, typo bertebaran dimana mana, bahasa kurang baku. Don't like don't read.

* * *

.

.

Sakura nampak gelisah, sejak berada di dalam mobil Sasuke badannya tak bisa diam. Berulang kali tangannya memukuli kaca mobil berharap Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya. Sasuke mendelik tak suka melihat tingkah gadis bersurai pink disampingnya ini.

*Sakura pov on *

Sejak tadi aku gelisah, Sasuke akan membawaku kerumahnya. Tidakkkk, Meski dia tampan aku tidak akan mau melakukannya kalau belum menikah. Kami-sama lindungilah aku. Hiks.

"Tch, bisakah kau diam Sakura? " Sasuke mendecih. Tanda segi empat sudah banyak berkumpul di dahinya.

"Tidaakk, cepat turunkan aku Sasuke-kun. Sekarang! Kumohon" aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku memohon padanya.

Sasuke mengernyit kan dahinya "Bukankah kau tak punya tempat tinggal disini ? "tanyanya.

'Ah, aku lupa. Aku tak punya tempat tinggal dan uangpun tak ada . Hiks ' ucapku dalam hati .

"Tapi Sasu- " belum sempat aku melanjut kan perkataanku Sasuke memutusnya.

"Kubungkam mulutmu jika kau terus berisik " Ucapnya. Dan mendeathglare ku dengan tatapan membunuh.

Tubuhku langsung membeku seketika. Diam seribu bahasa, wajahku tertunduk lemas,tak berani memandang wajahnya 'Ah, seeraammm ' batinku.

.

-000-

30 menit berlalu. Aku masih diam membatu. Mobil sport merah Sasuke berhenti di depan gerbang besi yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Lalu tangannya memencet klakson lama kemudian terlihat dua orang satpam penjaga membukakan gerbangnya. lalu membungkuk memberi hormat padanya.

Sasuke langsung menjalankan mobilnya kembali masuk melewati pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi itu. Lalu kembali menghentikan kendali mobil sportnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah megah layaknya istana ini. Dia langsung turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Turunlah " perintah Sasuke. Mendengar suaranya, aku tersentak kaget dari lamunanku dan mulai turun dari mobil. Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat rumah besar layaknya istana ini. Mulutku menganga terkagum kagum. Sasuke langsung menggendongku bridal style secara tiba-tiba

"Kau - apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun, turunkan aku!" aku meronta -ronta minta dilepaskan dari gendongannya.

"Tch,diamlah. Bukankah kakimu masih lemas he ? " jawabnya. Lalu langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajahku mungkin merah seperti kepiting rebus. Saat kami memasuki rumah para pelayan membungkukan tubuh dan memberi sambutan kepada Sasuke, Lalu datanglah seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan jas putihnya menghampiri kami .

*sakura pov off *

.

.

" Ohayou gozaimasu, tuan muda Sasuke. Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal sampai anda kembali kerumah, tuan? " tanya nya sopan.

"Jangan terlalu sopan padaku Kakashi ! Aku kembali ingin bertemu orangtuaku dan itachi nii. Apakah mereka masih belum berangkat? " Kakashi hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tak percaya pada ucapan tuan mudanya. Apa tuan mudanya ini salah makan sesuatu?biasanya dia cuek tak peduli pada keluarga atau kakaknya. Bukan cuek karena tak suka, dia hanya gengsi bila terus terang mengungkapan rasa kasih sayangnya kepada mereka.

"Ahh, sayang sekali tuan, mereka baru saja berangkat 10 menit yg lalu " jawabnya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada gadis manis yang di gendongan tuan muda nya, lalu tersenyum kepada sang gadis.

Sakura yang sejak tadi diam langsung tersenyum malu-malu saat melihat wajah tampan Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya. 'Huuwaaaaa ,tampannya' teriak innernya dalam hati.

Sasuke mendelik tak suka melihat sang gadis yang tersenyum malu saat menatap wajah Kakashi. Tch, Sasuke mendecih. Dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam rumah tanpa permisi pada Kakashi. Sedagkan Kakashi hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku tuan mudanya 'Sepertinya gadis manis itu kekasihnya' batinnya.

"Sasuke-kun kita mau kemana? "tanya sang gadis bersurai pink ini bingung.

"Hn, kamarku " jawabnya singkat.

"Heeeee! " manik emeraldnya melotot kaget mendengar jawaban pria berambut raven ini. 'Kami sama, bagaimana ini " batinnya gelisah.

Kreet Sasuke membuka gagang pintu dihadapannya. Lalu langsung menghambur masuk kedalam. Kini mereka berada di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar yang terletak di lantai 2 . Cat dinding berwarna biru muda, tempat tidur king size terbuat dari kayu jati . disisi kanan kirinya terdapat meja kecil dan lampu hias diatasnya. Kamar mandi yang cukup besar. Lemari 5 pintu di sudut ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter lebih. Di samping tempat tidur sebelah kanan terdapat Jendela yang terbuat dari kaca serta pintu kaca yang diluarnya terdapat beranda kamar. Rak buku di sudut pojok dekat jendela .dan lemari hias di sampingnya di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam barang antik.

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat kamar Sasuke, mulutnya menganga dan manik Emerald nya tak berkedip sedikitpun. 'Sugooooii 'batinnya.

Lalu Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di atas tempat tidur king size nya. Sakura memandang awas Sasuke. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri jika Sasuke berbuat macam-macam padanya. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke malah melengos pergi menuju lemari kacanya. Dan mencari sesuatu di sana.

Wajahnya terlihat senang saat menemukan apa yang tengah dicarinya. Sasuke langsung melangkah mendekati sang gadis dengan seringaian memenuhi wajah tampannya.

Gadis bersurai pink ini bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian pria berambut raven ini. 'Mauu apa dia?! ' batinnya seraya menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang saat sang pria melangkah maju mendekat.

Sang pria masih terus melangkah mendekati sang gadis, meski tubuh sang gadis sekarang sudah berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Sasuke-kun jangan mendekat lagi! "Perintah sang gadis.

Tapi Sasuke tetap mendekat, dia pun naik ke atas tempat tidur. pergerakan Sakura kalah cepat dibanding Sasuke.

Sehingga gerakannya terhenti. Karena Sasuke sudah berada di atas tubuh Sakura. Jarak wajahnya pun tak sampai 10cm .

Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke diwajahnya. Lalu perlahan wajah Sasuke makin mendekati wajahnya. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu pandang .

Debaran jantung Sakura sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan. Akhirnya dia memaksakan menutup matanya takut , tidak berani melihat wajah tampan Sasuke lebih dari ini.  
1

2

3  
"Buahahaahaha "Sasuke tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang berlebihan.

Sakura langsung membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertawa.

"Bodoh. kau pikir aku akan menciummu,he. Dasar pervert " jawab Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura .posisi mereka masih tetap sama.

"Kauu, aku tidak pervert! " Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal dikatai pervert oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu memperlihatkan benda yang tadi dia cari "Ini lihatlah "

Sakura kaget saat melihatnya. Manik emerald nya menajamkan penglihatannya ke arah benda tersebut. "Itu! Kalung yang sama dengan milikku? "  
jawabnya.

Sasuke menyeringai "Ya kalung inipun warisan dari keluarga ku turun temurun. kau tau artinya Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Sasuke mendekat kan wajahnya di telinga Sakura. Dan berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar sexi di telinga Sakura.

"Artinya kau dan aku berjodoh. Kita akan menikah kelak " bisiknya.

"HEEEEE" saking kagetnya Sakura berteriak. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. 'Kami-sama, apakah aku tak salah dengar. Dia jodohku? Tunggu -aku baru mengenalnya hari ini. Jangan -jangan dia mau mempermainkanku. Belum lagi kalau tiba-tiba tubuhku berubah menjadi gemuk di depan nya. Akkkhhhhh dia pasti akan menjauhiku . Huuuu.. kami-sama tapi aku lemah pada pria tampan, bagaimana ini ." perdebatan batin terjadi di diri Sakura.

.

.

-000-

.

.

Dikediaman Haruno

Haruno Dan, Haruno Tsunade dan Haruno Sasori sedang berada di ruang makan. Ini adalah ruinitas sehari-hari di keluarga haruno. Makan pagi bersama keluarga .

Disana hanya terdengar dentingan garpu dan sendok tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Sesekali mata hazel Sasori memandang jam dinding yang tertempel di atas dinding ruang makan.

'Tumben Sakura lama sekali mandinya, tak biasanya dia begini? ' sebelah alisnya terangkat saat memikirkan adik cubby satu-satunya itu tak kunjung datang ke ruang makan. Lalu Sasori memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan adiknya. Sreett. sasori bangun dari duduknya .

"Mau kemana kau Sasori? " tanya tsunade.

"Aku mau melihat Sakura, biasanya dia tak selama ini di kamar mandi apalagi melewatkan jam makannya " Sasori langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tsunade hanya Terkekeh pelan 'Dasar sister complex ' batinnya

Sasori tiba di depan kamar mandi yang sering dipakai adik kesayangannya. Sebelah alianya terangkat. karena tidak ada suara tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam. Hening.

**Tok tok tok.**

Sasori mulai mengetuk daun pintu kamar mandi pelan. "Sakura, kau masih di dalam?cepat nanti terlambat kuliah " tak ada yang menyahut .

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tangannya mengetuk lebih keras. "Sakura kau dengar aku kan ".Berulang kali Sasori menurun naikkan gagang pintu yang terkunci rapat itu. Tch. Rasa panik menjalar di tubuh Sasori. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya. Ditendangnya kasar daun pintu kamar mandi berulang kali dengan sebelah kakinya.

**BRAAKK**

setelah pintu terbuka Sasori langsung menghambur masuk. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya bahwa di dalam kamar mandi kosong. Adik kesayangannya tak ada di dalam.'tch, kemana dia '. Sasori langsung berlari ke kamar sang adik dipanggil namanya berulang kali. Namun nihil di dalam kamar sang adik pun tak ada. Jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang, lalu dengan langkah besar dia berlari menemui orantuanya di meja makan.

"Ka-san, Tou-san. Sakura tak ada di kamar mandi dan kamarnya, apa dia diculik? hosh hosh hosh"keringat dingin keluar di wajah Sasori. "Kita harus menghubungi polisi "lanjutnya.

Tsunade dan Dan memandang datar Sasori. tak ada raut wajah panik dikeduanya.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kalungnya sudah bereaksi. Omedetou Sakura, kau sudah menemukan jodohmu " jawab tsunade.

Sasori menatap bingung ke arah tsunade " Apa maksudmu Kaa-san. Jodoh sakura? Jelaskan padaku secara detail! Sasori menuntut penjelasan pada Tsunade. Dan dengan senang hati Tsunade menjelaskannya.

'Sakura aku pasti akan datang menemuimu dan tak akan kubiarkan pria manapun menyentuh mu' Sasori menetapkan hati untuk mencari Sakura. Yah begitulah, sasori adalah tipe kakak yang terlalu over protektif terhadap Sakura.

.

-000-

.

.  
Di rumah yang mewah lainnya seorang pemuda bertato ai dengan manik jade nya sedang berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Memegang erat kalung perak berbentuk hati yang dipakainya. Mata jadenya menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Kapan kau akan datang padaku,aku sudah lama menunggumu. Sakura ?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca tentang lemon entah chap berapa akan saya &amp;R


	3. Chapter 3 - kebimbangan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama,Fantasy

Nb: maaf jika ff ini jelek, typo bertebaran dimana mana, bahasa kurang baku. Don't like don't read.

.

.

* * *

Gadis bersurai pink itu masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sang gadis tepat dibibirnya sekilas.

_Blussshhh_

Wajah Sakura merona merah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin gemas, Lalu langsung mencium bibir ranum Sakura sekali lagi. Namun kali ini lebih lama daripada sebelumnya, dikulum bibir bawah gadisnya. Sakura masih tak bergeming saking syoknya. Karena ini ciuman pertamanya.

Melihat Sakura masih terdiam, Sasuke mengigit bibir bawah Sakura pelan. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya kini berada di atas dada sang gadis. Sakura kini tersentak kaget. Merasakan tangan Sasuke meraba dadanya.

Sakura sangat panik menerima perlakuan Sasuke saat ini. Dia meronta-ronta agar Sasuke Segera melepaskannya. Namun Sasuke malah menghimpit tubuhnya semakin erat. Tangan Sasukepun semakin menjadi-jadi meraba setiap inci tubuhnya.

Namun gerakan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat gadis bersurai pink yang berada dibawahnya ini menangis. Cairan bening menetes diwajahnya. Rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya. Sasuke menyingkir dari tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sakurapun ikut memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu menangis? Kau juga sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku kan? Sakura" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian sexinya.

Sakura menyeka air matanya lalu mendelik sebal pada Sasuke "Aku memang sudah melihat semuanya. Tapi aku tidak menyentuhmukan. Tidak sepertimu yang seenaknya menyentuhku " teriaknya polos tanpa tau arti dari perkataannya. Dengan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke.

.

_Siiiinnnggggg_

**.**

"Bwahahahahaaa" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan sang gadis. Sakura memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Sasuke-kun" tanyanya bingung.

"Jadi kalau kau menyentuh tubuhku kita impas... he?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"He?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Tch... Bodoh" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengarahkannya kedada bidangnya."Sentuhlah sesukamu" ucapnya menggoda.

Manik Emerald Sakura membulat, dia baru menyadari maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Wajahnya langsung merona merah .

"Dasar pervert" Sakura langsung menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Hei mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pulang" jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pulang kemana?"

Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ah lagi-lagi dia lupa kalau tak punya uang untuk pulang kerumahnya. 'Kenapa aku sering lupa Sich' batinnya. Sakura diam ditempatnya menimang-nimang apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini. Sepintas wajah Sasori dan kedua orangtuanya melintas di benaknya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Dia baru sadar kalau belum menghubungi orang rumah tentang keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang pagi ini. Lalu dia berbalik melihat Sasuke yang terdiam duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu. Hanya dia harapan satu-satunya, orang yang bisa diandalkan sekarang. Sakura mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Anooo, boleh pinjam telefonmu?aku ingin mengabari keluargaku. Aku takut mereka cemas karena aku menghilang pagi ini secara tiba-tiba. Kumohon Sasuke-kun" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu dia merogoh celana panjang yang dia gunakan dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya lalu diberikan kepada Sakura.

"Ah. Arigatou Sasuke-kun" wajah gadis bersurai pink ini terlihat sangat senang. Karena pemuda berambut raven ini langsung menuruti permintaannya. Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi lalu menguncinya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya melihat gadisnya memekik senang layaknya anak kecil yang diberi hadiah. Namun dia sedikit agak bingung dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi setelah menerima hanphone genggam miliknya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. 'Kenapa tak bicara disini saja. Dasar gadis aneh ' batinnya.

Sementara itu jari lentik Sakura mulai memencet sebuah nomer di hanphone Sasuke dengan lincahnya. Lalu menunggu seseorang mengangkatnya. 'Cepatlah angkat nii-chan' gumamnya pelan.

"Halo" setelah beberapa menit menunggu terdengar suara pemuda di seberang sana.

"Ah... nii-chan" Sakura langsung memekik senang mendengar suara kakaknya di seberang sana. Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sakura!" Sasori tampak terkejut saat mengetahui Sakuralah yang meneleponnya. Sejak tadi memang telepon Sakuralah yang ditunggu-tunggu. Dia sangat cemas dengan adik satu-satunya yang menghilang tiba-tiba tadi pagi.

Sakura mulai menjelaskan semua yang dialaminya pagi ini pada Sasori. Tentang keadaannya saat ini juga tentang Sasuke yang mengaku jodohnya. Sasori yang mendengar penjelasan adiknya lewat telefon itu menggeram kesal, tangannya mengepal saat didengarnya pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mencium paksa adiknya . Jidatnya mengkerut dan tercetak jelas tanda segi empat di pelipisnya. Aura membunuh terpancar jelas dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu aku" piip. Lalu sambungan terputus. Sakura diam sesaat. Suara Sasori terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Terdengar nada marah di setiap perkataannya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa suaranya terdengar menyeramkan? batinnya bertanya-tanya. Namun sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting menganjal dihatinya yang belum dia beritahukan pada kakaknya.

'Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu' pikirnya. Dia diam sesaat mengingat hal yang dia lupakan sebelumnya.

"Ah... Aku lupa memberitaukan tentang perubahan tubuhku pada nii-chan!" ucapnya frustasi seraya menepuk jidatnya. 'Kenapa aku pelupa sekali sich'. Otaknya yang pintarpun tak berguna sekarang.

Saat ingin keluar dari kamar mandi, langkahnya terhenti saat Sakura tak sengaja melihat cermin besar yang tertempel di kamar mandi. Kini dia berdiri di depan cermin. Matanya melotot dan Mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. kini bentuk tubuhnya ideal sebagai seorang wanita. Apakah ini benar aku?.

Diraba perut, tangan serta paha dengan tangannya. Lalu dia mencubit pipinya sendiri sekencang-kencangnya. 'Ini nyataaaa ' innernya bahagia. Ia menangis haru mimpinya menjadi nyata. Ini keinginannya sejak kecil. Mempunyai tubuh langsing seperti wanita lainnya. dia melompat -lompat layaknya anak kecil yang memenangkan lomba.

Namun kesenangannya memudar saat pandangannya tertuju pada kalung yang dipakainya. Sakura menenguk ludahnya.  
'Jika kubuka kalungku, Apakah aku akan kembali gemuk? '.batinnya menerka-nerka.

Lalu perlahan dia membuka kalung warisan keluarga nya itu. Kalung yang membawanya berada di hadapan Sasuke. Tangannya gemetar. Sakura takut jika dugaannya benar. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Sasuke! jika tanpa kalung itu tubuhnya kembali gemuk. Perlahan Sakura melepas kalung perak berbentuk hati itu dari lehernya. Lalu...

_Pooofff... Brreeeettt_

Saat kalungnya benar-benar terlepas dari leher putih Sakura. Tubuhnya langsung berubah menjadi gemuk kembali. Karena perubahan bentuk tubuhnya yang mendadak menjadi gemuk. Baju dan celana pendek yang digunakannya pun sobek. Karena tak muat pada tubuh gemuknya.

"KYYAAAAAAA" teriaknya refleks. Suara kencangnya sampai menggema di kamar mandi.

Sasuke yang berada dikamar pun tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan Sakura. Lalu dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan langkah besar menghampiri Sakura.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Sasuke mengetuk daun pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang. Dia panik. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?cepat buka pintunya!"

Sakura yang di dalam kamar mandi masih syok melihat perubahan tubuhnya saat ini. Sampai suara ketukan Sasuke tak dihiraukannya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"SAKURA... Kalau kau tak buka pintunya aku akan mendobraknya. Cepat Buka!" ancam Sasuke. Karena tak mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

Sakura langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Dan tersentak kaget mendengar ancaman Sasuke.

'Bagaimana ini?'lirihnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya sampai memenuhi wajahnya. Sakura langsung memakai kalungnya kembali dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi gemuk.

_Pooofff_

Tubuhnya berubah menjadi langsing kembali. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Namun kini baju dan celana yang digunakannya sudah tak layak digunakan lagi. Karena terdapat robekan disisi kanan dan kiri bajunya. Lalu terdapat robekan disamping kanan dan kiri tepat di selangkangan celana pendeknya .Sekarang celananya terlihat seperti rok pendek dengan belahan di tengah. Sakura menarik rambutnya frustrasi. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Sasuke tentang baju dan celana pendeknya yang sobek.

_Brakkk_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Karena Sasuke membukanya secara paksa. Sakura terkejut tangannya langsung menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos. Sedangkan Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya melihat kondisi gadisnya. Alisnya terangkat meneliti baju dan celana gadisnya yang kini terdapat robekan dimana-mana. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok kamar mandi. Tidak ada orang kan? Hanya ada Sakura dikamar mandinya tadi?ini aneh!.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu membuka baju yang digunakannya.

"Pakailah tutupi tubuhmu" dia memberikan bajunya pada Sakura. "Kita perlu bicara " lanjutnya. Sasuke bukanlah seorang pemuda bodoh yang langsung menerima keadaan Sakura yang menurutnya aneh tanpa rasa curiga.

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Tatapan manik Onyx Sasuke menatap tajam manik Emeraldnya Seakan menuntut penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Wajah Sakura memucat. Dia menelan ludahnya berkali kali. Innernya menjerit frustrasi.'Bagaimana ini' batinnya resah.

Keduanya tak ada yang bicara, mereka hanya saling tatap muka dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sampai sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan.

"Sasuke... tadi Kakashi menelponku katanya kau mencari... ku" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven panjang sebahu tiba-tiba datang .Manik Onyxnya langsung membulat saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan bajunya yang tak layak di dalam kamar mandi bersama adiknya. Apalagi adiknya pun tak memakai baju.

"Nii-chan!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat mendapati kakaknya berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandinya, tepat dihadapannya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas frustasi karena saat ini posisinya tak menguntungkan untuknya. Sakurapun hanya bisa diam meneguk ludahnya. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Itachi menggeram tertahan, tangannya memijat jidatnya perlahan melihat ulah adiknya. Yang membawa seorang gadis ke kamarnya dengan pakaian yang tak layak dan juga keadaan mereka yang membuat orang salah paham jika melihatnya."Sasuke jelaskan semuanya padaku _SEKARANG_!" Itachi langsung menarik tangan Sasuke menjauhi Sakura.

"Nii-chan aku bisa menjelaskannya" ucap Sasuke ditengah langkahnya yang diseret paksa Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sakura masih diam mematung dikamar mandi. Namun saat keduanya sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya. Buru-bru dia memakai baju yang diberikan Sasuke. Lalu dengan langkah takut-takut dia berjalan pelan menuju ambang pintu kamar mandi. Dia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_Brukkkk_

Itachi mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Manik Onyxnya memandang tajam manik serupa milik Sasuke. Sasuke pun berbalik menatap sang kakak dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tidak ada rasa takut yang terpancar dari manik Onyxnya saat menatap sang kakak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis bersurai pink itu Sasuke... Jelaskan padaku sekarang" Itachi menginterupsi perbuatan Sasuke yang dianggapnya tak senonoh itu. Bertelanjang dada di depan gadis yang berpakaian tak layak itu. Matanya menyipit memandang curiga pada adiknya.

"Hn" hanya jawaban singkat yang menjadi ciri khasnya keluar dari mulutnya. Itachi menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban singkat adiknya itu.

"Baiklah. Kuubah pertanyaanku, siapa gadis itu?ada hubungan apa denganmu? " tanyanya menyelidik.

Sebuah seringaian terdapat diwajah Sasuke. Lalu dia berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap manik Onyx kakaknya dengan penuh kemenangan"Dia jodohku nii-chan" jawabnya.

Itachi hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban adiknya. Itu terdengar lucu ditelinganya. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya yang terkenal dingin pada setiap gadis, tiba-tiba bilang kalau gadis bersurai pink yang berada di kamarnya itu jodohnya. Tangannya membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. Wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat marahpun sekarang terlihat merah karena berusaha menahan tawa di depan adiknya. Namun tak bertahan lama, suara tawa keluar dari mulutnya .

"Hahaha... kau bilang gadis itu jodohmu Sasuke? Hahaha... tak kusangka kau bisa melucu juga Sasuke " Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi menertawainya, mendelik tak suka, garis merah tipis terdapat dipipinya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya lalu mendecih ."Tch... berhentilah tertawa baka Aniki " Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping menahan malu.

Melihat garis merah di wajah adiknya membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya 'Tak biasanya dia tersipu malu, tingkahnya berubah jika menyangkut gadis bersurai pink itu ' batinnya. "Baiklah aku ingin tau alasanmu, kenapa kau beranggapan jika gadis itu jodohmu... he?jelaskan padaku Sasuke " ucapnya. Mata Onyxnya kembali menatap tajam Onyx Sasuke.

"Haaa... ".Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. Pandangannya teralihkan pada gadis bersurai pink yang sedang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi menguping di balik daun pintu kamar mandinya. Lalu dengan perlahan dia melangkah mendekati sang gadis. Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendapati sosok Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya. Lalu Sasuke segera memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke hadapan kakaknya. Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Sasuke.

Saat berada di hadapan Itachi. Sasuke memperlihatkan kalung perak berbentuk hati yang tadi dia pakai dengan kalung yang sama milik Sakura yang menempel dilehernya. "Lihatlah " ucap Sasuke.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia masih agak sedikit bingung. "Hn... lalu apa hubungannya jika kalung yang kalian pakai sama? " tanyanya.

"Baka. Kau lupa kalau kalung yang kupakai ini adalah warisan turun temurun klan Uchiha, kau ingat waktu umurku menginjak 10tahun dan kau 13 tahun kalung inilah yang memilihku menjadi tuannya saat Tou san memperlihatkannya kepada kita dulu" ucapnya."Jangan bilang kau lupa nii-chan?"lanjutnya. Dia kecewa dengan expresi Itachi yang seakan-akan melupakannya. Padahal dulu dia yang paling bersemangat memberikan harapan kepada Sasuke untuk menunggu jodohnya akan datang suatu saat nanti.

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Lalu mengingat-ingat tentang masa kecilnya saat itu...

.

*Flashback on*

.

Terlihat 2 orang anak laki-laki sedang bermain game di kamar yang terlihat megah dan bernuansa klasik. Seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun dan seorang lagi berusia 13 tahun. Mereka berdua asyk bermain game yang menjadi favorit keduanya. Kadang bocah berusia 10 tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya saat karakter dalam gamenya kalah oleh sang kakak.

Sang kakak hanya tertawa melihat expresi adiknya yang lucu saat dia kalah bermain dengannya. Namun sang adik yang tak mau kalah itu terus menerus menantang sang kakak melanjutkan permainannya berulang-ulang. Sang kakakpun hanya menuruti permintaan adiknya dengan senang hati. Saat sedang asyk bermain, tiba-tiba kedua orang tuanya datang dengan senyum sumringah diwajah keduanya.

Kedua bocah itu terkejut. Mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang jarang dirumah itu sekarang berada di hadapan mereka . Bukankah mereka sedang keluar kota?pikir sulung Uchiha ini. Namun tidak dengan bungsu Uchiha yang langsung menghambur kepelukan kaa san nya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Pandangan keduanya langsung teralihkan menatap kalung perak berbentuk hati yang diperlihatkan oleh Tou sannya. Fugaku lalu mulai bicara memberitaukan kalau kalung ini adalah warisan turun temurun klan Uchiha.

"Nah kalian berdua mendekatlah, kalung perak ini akan memilih siapa pewaris sah selanjutnya " ucap Fugaku. Lalu Sasuke dan Itachi mendekati kalung yang dipegang oleh Fugaku. Lalu tiba-tiba cahaya putih terpancar dari kalung perak tersebut. Kalung perak itu melayang dari tangan Fugaku dan terpasang di leher Sasuke dengan sendirinya. Itachi dan Sasuke memandang takjub dibuatnya.

"Huwaaa... keren " jawab Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tangan fugaku terangkat dan mengacak rambut raven anak bungsunya. "Nah, Sasuke jagalah kalung perak ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena suatu saat nanti jodohmu akan datang menghampirimu dengan kalung yang sama persis seperti punyamu " ucapnya.

"Wahh... keren... Sasuke aku mendukungmu, kalau jodohmu datang akulah orang pertama yang harus kau beritau. Ok " Itachi memeluk Sasuke kecil dan ikut mengacak-acak rambut raven adiknya ini.

"Hn" sebuah anggukan dan senyum Sasuke kecil menghiasi wajah polosnya.

*Flashback off *

.

Itachi akhirnya mengingat peristiwa 11 tahun lalu yang sempat dia lupakan. Sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada gadis manis bersurai pink dihadapannya ini. 'Jadi dia yang akan menjadi adik iparku? Manisnya ' ucapnya dalam hati. Sebuah senyum tipis menghias wajahnya yang tampan. Sakura yang melihatnya blushing berat, wajahnya sekarang berubah merah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. 'Huwaa... tampannya, wajah tampannya tak beda jauh dengan Sasuke 'batinnya menjerit.

Sreettt

Lalu dipeluknya gadis bersurai pink dihadapannya ini cukup erat. Sakura memekik kaget saat pemuda dengan rambut raven sebahu ini memeluknya tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Sasuke mengumpat kesal pada perbuatan kakaknya yang seenaknya memeluk gadisnya.

Diangkat tangannya ke pucuk kepala Sasuke "Akhirnya jodohmu datang Sasuke. Omedetou... tak sia-sia kau menunggunya selama ini. Pantas saja sikapmu dingin kepada setiap wanita yang mendekatimu " ucapnya menggoda.

"Hn. Aku hanya tidak suka wanita yang selalu berisik saat berada didekatku, itu membuatku muak" jawabnya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hooo" Itachi hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Dan menyembunyikan tawanya.

Sakura yang sejak tadi berada di pelukan pemuda raven sebahu ini sudah sampai batasnya. Dia bisa-bisa mati karena debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan saat ini. 'Aku lemah pada pria tampan, kalau terus begini aku bisa pingsan 'innernya.

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi yang sampai saat ini belum melepaskan pelukannya pada gadisnya. Berinisiatif menarik tubuh sang gadis dari dekapan kakaknya. Lalu segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang gadis. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah overprotektif adiknya pada gadis bersurai pink yang dianggap jodohnya itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke sebaiknya kau cepat panggil ayame untuk mengambilkan baju baru untuk gadismu itu" Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala "Dan gadis manis siapa namamu? " Lanjutnya, tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

"Namaku... Ha..."

"Haruno Sakura " ucapnya terputus oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sakura chan banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu nanti. Tapi saat ini sebaiknya benahi dulu penampilanmu. Aku akan memberitau Tou san dan Kaa san nanti " selesai berucap Itachi mencium jidat lebar calon adik iparnya itu. "Ja... aku tunggu di ruang tengah" ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke menggeram kesal pada sikap Itachi yang seenaknya pada Sakura. Lalu dilirik gadis disampingnya ini. Ctak... tanda segi empat tercetak lagi di dahinya melihat manik emerald gadisnya berbentuk love semenjak jidat lebarnya dicium Itachi. Sasuke langsung menarik gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya, lalu diangkat dagu sang gadis. Matanya menatap tajam manik emerald sang gadis.

"Kau hanya milikku Sakura, Aku tak akan membiarkan pria lain menyentuhmu" ucapnya serius. Cup... lalu Sasuke melumat bibir manis Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati atas perlakuan seenaknya Sasuke pada dirinya.

Memang Sakura akui baru pertama kali dia dipedulikan oleh seorang pria yang termasuk kriteria kekasih idamannya. Dan dia pun mengakui jika dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Sasuke Namun rasa gelisah menyelimuti dirinya saat menyadari efek dari kalung peraknya. Karena dia sadar penuh tanpa kalung peraknya dia bukanlah gadis yang cantik yang cocok bersanding di samping Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sangat tampan. Terlebih lagi Sasuke terlahir di keluarga terhormat. Hanya gadis cantik dan anggun yang cocok berada disampingnya dan sederajat dengannya.

'Jika Sasuke tau kalau badanku gemuk, apakah dia masih mau menganggapku jodohnya. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi' innernya di selah ciumannya.

.

-000-

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai diwajahnya kini memutuskan untuk menemui sang gadis. Dia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menunggu sang gadis lebih lama lagi. Langkahnya terlihat terburu-buru, kakinya melangkah keluar kamar lalu menuruni anak tangga yang terdapat di rumah megahnya. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya saat kaki jenjangnya sedikit lagi sampai di pintu utama rumahnya.

"Gaara, mau kemana kau?" tanya seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan banyak kunciran di rambutnya.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menoleh ke sumber suara"Aku akan menemuinya" jawabnya.

Temari menyipitkan matanya "Jangan bilang kau akan menemui Sakura sekarang?" ucapnya.

"Hn" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Haaa... kau yakin akan menemuinya sekarang?apakah dia akan mengingat tentangmu?" Temari menghela nafas panjang. Dia tau kalau Gaara tak sedikitpun melupakan gadis bersurai pink yang menjadi cinta pertamanya saat kecil.

"Kami sudah berjanji saat itu. Jika waktunya tiba aku akan datang sebagai seorang pangeran di hadapannya" Gaara menutup matanya mengingat janji yang mereka buat saat kecil. Senyum sumringah tersungging di mulutnya saat terlintas wajah tersenyum gadis kecil bersurai pinknya.

"Tapi sudah hampir 11 tahun kau tidak bertemu dengannya, Gaara. Itu hanya janji kanak-kanak" Temari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak nee-chan , Aku mempunyai sebuah tanda bukti kalau dia adalah jodohku" timpal Gaara meyakinkan kakaknya.

"He... maksudmu?" tanya temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gaara memperlihatkan sebuah kalung perak berbentuk hati yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Ah... itu warisan turun temurun keluarga kita kan. Kau yang terpilih menjadi pewarisnya" ucapnya seraya mendekati Gaara."Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sakura" Temari mengernyit.

"Sebelum aku pergi Sasori-nii memberitaukanku jika kalungku sama dengan kalung warisan keluarganya yang akan diwarisi Sakura kelak" jawabnya.

"He... jadi itu sebabnya saat itu kau bertanya pada Tou san tentang kalung ini"

"Hn. Karena itu aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi seorang pria ideal untuknya" senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Gaara. Tangannya memegang kalung perak miliknya erat.

"Tak kusangka sampai saat ini kau masih menyukainya?" ucap Temari seraya mengajak-acak rambut merah adiknya.

"Bukan hanya suka nee-chan. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta padaku dan hanya milikku" Gaara menyeringai yakin di wajah tampannya.

"Yakin sekali kau Gaara...?" ucapnya "Aku mendoakanmu selalu" sekilas Temari mencium kening adiknya.

"Hn. Aku berangkat dulu" Gaara langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil sportnya. Bagaimanapun dia harus segera bertemu dengan gadisnya. Apapun yang akan terjadi dia bersikeras akan membawa Sakura jatuh dalam pelukannya.

'Tunggu aku Sakura, aku tak peduli pada keadaan fisikmu jika kau masih sama seperti yang dulu. Aku tulus mencintaimu karena itu aku berubah menjadi seorang pangeran seperti kemauanmu 'gumamnya pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

mohon kritik dan saran... terima kasih untuk para reader dan silent reader yang sudah mau membaca ff ku.R&amp;R

Ok sesi tanya jawab

*miyuyuchan: Sebenarnya siapa jodoh sakura? Garaa atau sasuke? Apa kalung sasuke palsu? Tp knp bisa sakura tiba2 muncul di tempat sasuke? Huhu aku gamau sakura jadi gemuk lagi author

Jawab: klo jodoh sakura masih rahasia, trus kalung sasuke asli kok. Trus tentang sakura bisa muncul di tempat sasuke itu juga masih teka teki. Nah klo keadaan fisik sakura. Hmmmm liat nanti aja ya. Hohoho #author nyeselin.

*kazama sakura &amp; navi: kalau sakura ga pake kalungnya apakah berubah gemuk lagi. Nah jawabannya udah ada di chap ini. Trus klo knapa gaara nunggu sakura jawabannya chap depan ya.

Makasih buat yang udah mau review.

spesial thanx

Navy,Manda Vvidenarint,hanazono yuri,Miyuyuchan,Hezel MintCherry,Kazama Sakura ,kyuaiioe ,Saki ,Guest .


	4. Chapter 4 - Janji Masa Kecil

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Yume No Mirai

Rate : M

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama

* * *

Pemuda berwajah baby face ini terlihat tergesa-gesa. Manik hazelnya tampak cemas, sosok manis adik semata wayangnya selalu terlintas dibenaknya. Ya, dia ingin menyusul dan membawa pulang Sakura dari rumah pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke kun' karena dengan beraninya mencium paksa Sakuranya yang masih polos.

_Tap... tap... tap_

Dengan langkah besarnya dia pergi menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Saat Sasori membuka gagang pintu rumahnya, dia terlonjak kaget, dihadapannya berdiri pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tato_ 'AI'_ diwajahnya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Pemuda merah itu berojigi dihadapannya. Sasori menatap tajam pemuda merah dihadapannya.

_'Sepertinya aku mengenalnya?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sasori - nii,, lama tak jumpa. Apakah Sakura - chan ada di rumah?" ucapnya sopan.

Sasori masih diam menatap awas pemuda merah ini._ 'Sakura- chan, katanya?',_ sejak kapan adiknya dekat dengan pria tampan sepertinya. Setau Sasori adiknya sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman pria satu pun dikampusnya.

Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan malah terkekeh geli."Sasori- nii,, apa kau lupa padaku,he?".Sasori mengernyit heran, melihat pemuda merah ini yang sok akrab dengannya. Gaara mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kalung yang dia selipkan di balik kerah kemejanya."Ini... pernah kuperlihatkan padamu 11 tahun yang lalu". Gaara mencopot kalungnya dan memperlihatkannya di depan wajah Sasori.

Sasori terbelalak tak percaya, sontak dia langsung memeluk pemuda merah di depannya.

"GAARA! Kemana saja kau selama ini, kau tau Sakura sangat merindukanmu" Sasori menepuk pundak Gaara perlahan dan tersenyum.

Gaara melirik Sasori dari sudut matanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, melihat penampilan Sasori yang cukup rapih"Kau ingin pergi kemana Sasori- nii?" tanya Gaara penasaran seraya memakai kalungnya kembali.

Sasori menepuk jidatnya pelan. Dia hampir lupa tujuan awalnya."Aku harus pergi menjemput Sakura sekarang, ngobrolnya lain kali saja ya. Bye" Sasori langsung berjalan melewati Gaara yang masih mencerna perkataan Sasori tentang Sakura.

_Sreettt_

Ditariknya baju lengan kiri Sasori "Tunggu... jelaskan padaku Sasori- nii. Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura- chan?" ucap Gaara memandang penuh selidik pada Sasori.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang, padahal dia ingin bergegas menolong Sakura. Akhirnya Sasori menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada Sakura. Rahang Gaara mengeras, tangannya mengepal ketika Sasori menceritakan perlakuan pemuda bernama_ 'Uchiha Sasuke'_ pada Sakura. Manik jade nya berkilah marah.

Perasaan panik menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Gaara menggenggam erat kalung yang menjadi pengikat diantara dirinya dan Sakura. Meski dia pun heran kenapa ada orang lain selain dia dan Sakura yang mempunyai kalung yang sama. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal, kenapa bukan dia pria yang dikunjungi Sakura tanpa sengaja itu. Kenapa pemuda lain yang tak dikenalnya?. Gaara menggeram tertahan dengan tangannya yang semakin erat mengepal.

"Baiklah, sudah kujelaskan. Kalau begitu aku pergi du..." belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gaara memotongnya.

"Biar kuantar" ucapnya dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

Sasori menimang-nimang, dilirik mobil sport milik Gaara yang ada didekatnya. 'Ah, jika pakai mobil pribadi pasti akan lebih cepat sampai' batinnya.

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati"

Tanpa bicara lagi Gaara langsung membantu Sasori membukakan pintu mobil disampingnya dan berjalan menuju tempat kendali, kemudian langsung tancap gas. Gaara mengemudikan mobil sport miliknya dengan kecepatan diatas 120km/ jam. Membuat Sasori harus menelan ludah dan berdoa dalam hati akan keselamatannya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan cukup kencang pada sebuah pegangan yag berada di kiri atas tempatnya duduk.

.

.

.

.  
-000-

.

.

Hari pun menjelang malam. Di Sebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa klasik yang berkesan elegan dan mewah, ditambah lagi perpaduan warna putih, krem dan coklat di dalam satu ruangan memberikan kesan hangat dan memberi sentuhan keakraban bagi penghuninya.

Langit-langitnya memiliki ketinggan ideal 3.5 meter, sehingga dapat mengekspresikan kemegahan. Furnitur pun dipercantik dengan teknik ukir, pahat dan penyepuhan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat mewah. Warna-warna seperti kuning keemasan, dan krem banyak diterapkan pada ruang, furnitur maupun elemen pelengkapnya.

Sakura yang menggunakan dress pendek sepaha berwarna pink dengan sedikit make up diwajah membuat dirinya terlihat cantik dan elegan. Dia duduk di salah satu sofa panjang bergaya klasik yang berjejer melingkari meja yang berada ditengahnya, Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya sejak tadi tidak berniat melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang berada di pinggang sang gadis.

Seakan takut sang gadis terlepas dari dekapannya, itu semua membuat Sakura risih. Sejak tadi wajahnya tertunduk menahan malu, karena tatapan menusuk dari Uchiha sulung yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

"Tadi aku sudah mengabari Kaa- san dan Tou- san, tapi sayangnya mereka berdua tak bisa pulang cepat, malah mereka akan keluar kota dalam waktu 1 minggu. Dan menyerahkan masalah kalian padaku" ucap sulung Uchiha dengan ekspresi yang serius.

Sakura mengambil orange juice yang diletakkan di atas meja dan meminumnya guna membantu melepaskan rasa gugupnya. Baru seteguk meminumnya...

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan menikah?" lanjut Itachi.

Brruuushhhh

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, membuatnya tak sengaja menyemburkan orange juice yang baru saja diminumnya.

.

.

.  
_*Sakura POV ON*_

_._

_._

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Brruuushhh

Pertanyaan Itachi- nii membuat aku tersedak dan menyemburkan semua minuman yang belum sempat kutelan. Buru-buru aku mengambil tisu di atas meja dan membersihkan mulut dan bajuku yang terkena tumpahan orange juice.

"Hn,, secepatnya, kalau bisa ketika Kaa- san dan Tou- san pulang nanti"

Refleks aku menoleh kearah Sasuke."Tu - tunggu dulu Sasuke- kun! Kau bercanda? 1 minggu? Itu terlalu cepat" tolakku. Membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam kearahku._ 'Serammm!'_ batinku. Tatapannya menakutkan.

Sasuke menarik tubuhku lebih merapat lagi dengannya "Hn, kenapa? Kau keberatan? Jangan-jangan kau selingkuh dibelakangku?he, Sakura" ucapnya menginterupsi. Dengan aura yang mencekam, membuatku bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Anoo, sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu? Kita baru bertemu hari ini Sasuke- kun" ucapku berhati-hati.

"Tck, kau jodohku Sakura, benang merah antara kau dan aku sudah terjalin sejak kita dilahirkan di dunia ini. Lihat kalung yang kita gunakan" ucapnya seraya memamerkan kalung miliknya."Ini semua menandakan kalau kau sudah menjadi milikku sejak dulu" jawabnya posesif.

Mendengar jawaban posesifnya membuatku cengo, namun dilain sisi juga membuat aku tersipu malu dan merasa bahagia. Pertama kali mendapat perlakuan posesif dari seorang pria.

Tapi secara bersamaan membuatku terperosok kedalam jurang tak berujung. Ketika terlintas tentang kenyataan keadaan tubuhku yang ideal ini hanyalah bersifat sementara berkat bantuan kalung yang kupakai. Sialll! Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan semua ini padanya.

Aku memamerkan senyum yang kaku di hadapannya, berbeda dengan Itachi nii yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang terlalu posesif padaku.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di dalam ruangan bergaya Eropa klasik tempat kami berkumpul, sontak semua mata teralihkan ke arah pintu.

"Masuk!" perintah Itachi nii.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pelayan berjas rapih bersurai putih silver melawan gravitasi. Ah, dia pria yang tadi pagi menyapaku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kakashi.

"Maaf jika saya menganggu" Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal Kakashi" Ucap Uchiha sulung seraya berdiri mendekati Kakashi."Hn, ada apa?" lanjutnya.

Kakashi hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman "Di bawah ada 2 orang pemuda yang mengaku kenalan nona Sakura, dan salah satu pemuda dengan wajah baby face mengaku kakaknya" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

Sontak aku beranjak dari posisi dudukku dan berlari mendekati Kakashi. Aku senang sekali mendengar kedatangan Sasori nii ke sini, bibirku tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Bawa aku bertemu dengannya, Kakashi- san" pintaku.

Kakashi menengok ke arah Itachi nii meminta persetujuan darinya. Kulihat Itachi nii mengangguk.

"Aku juga ikut" Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiriku. Tangannya terulur menggenggam telapak tanganku."Aku akan meminta ijin padanya tentang pernikahan kita" ucapnya serius.

Aku hanya bisa diam menenguk ludah, biarlah aku akan meminta bantuan Sasori- nii tentang ini nanti.

Kami berempat mulai melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Semua maid dan penjaga di rumah ini langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatannya sebentar hanya untuk mengucapkan salam sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam sebagai tanda penghormatan kepada kami saat kami berjalan melewati mereka.

Aku melangkah sedikit cepat dari yang lainnya, membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal karena tangannya yang tertarik olehku. Setelah menuruni anak tangga akhirnya aku melihat sosok Sasori nii yang berjalan mondar mandir tak bisa diam menunggu kedatanganku di ruang tamu.

Aku refleks memanggil namanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke, lalu dengan langkah besar sedikit berlari kearahnya _**"SASORI- NII"**_ teriakku dengan penuh semangat.

Kulihat manik hazelnya membulat saat melihatku. Lalu diapun berlari mendekatiku an langsung memelukku.

"Sakura, kau membuatku cemas bodoh" ucapnya seraya mengelus rambutku. Lalu melepaskan pelukanku, Sasori- nii memandang tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah dengan teliti."Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu? Obat pelangsing apa yang kau minum? Hanya beberapa jam saja sudah langsing dan berbentuk?" tanyanya seraya mencubit kecil-kecil perut, tangan dan pahaku.

"Ssstttt ... pelankan bicaramu Nii- chan" Aku mendesis menyuruhnya bicara pelan, lalu menatap malas melihat tingkahnya, hebat sekali dia tak terlalu kaget melihat perubahan tubuhku.

"Aku ingin dengar penjelasan tentang tubuhmu yang berubah drastis ini dengan details, pipi chubby mu pun sudah tak bisa dicubit lagi, padahal kau lebih lucu kalau gemuk" kini pipiku yang jadi sasaran cubitannya.

_Sreettt_

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku dan memelukku dengan sebelah tangannya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menepis tangan Nii chan dari wajahku. Aku menengok kebelakang, benar saja Sasuke yang melakukannya. Aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh tubuh Sakuraku, meski kau kakaknya!" ucapnya. Manik Onyx Sasuke menatap manik hazel Nii chan tajam.

"Jadi, kau orang yang bernama Sasuke? Pemuda mesum yang dengan seenaknya mencium adikku, ha. Tck, berani sekali kau melarangku menyentuh adikku sendiri!" Sasori nii menarik tubuhku terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam manik emeraldku "Mesum? Sakura kau bicara apa saja dengannya tadi pagi, ha?"

Aku tak menjawab hanya senyuman kaku yang kuberikan. _'Dia menakutkan'_ batinku.

_HAHAHA_

Sontak semua mata teralihkan mendengar gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulut sulung Uchiha ini. Dia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawanya yang berlebihan.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan. Haha" masih dengan tawanya dia mendekati kami."Ehem, aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Sasuke yang kurang sopan padamu. Aku menggantikan dia meminta maaf padamu Sasori san" Itachi nii membukukkan badannya dalam-dalam di depan Sasori nii.

"Waah, Itachi nii kau tak perlu minta maaf" ucapku seraya membantunya menegakkan badan kembali.

Itachi nii kembali tersenyum manis, Onyxnya yang hitam kelam namun lembut. Berbeda dengan Onyx milik Sasuke yang hitam kelam namum tajam. Aku akui pesona Uchiha membuatku gila.

"Lalu pemuda merah itu siapa? Apakah kakakmu juga Sakura- chan?" Itachi- nii menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pemuda berambut semerah darah yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Nii chan.

Kulihat manik jadenya menatap tajam Sasuke dengan tatapan marah. Sasori- nii menarik pemuda merah itu mendekati kami dan berdiri hanya beberapa centi didepanku.

"Kau masih ingat dengannya kan, Sakura? Dia Gaara sahabat kecilmu" Ucap nii- chan memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

Manik jade nya menatapku sendu, ada rasa rindu dan sedih yang terpancar disana. Tapi... apa aku pernah mempunyai sahabat pria setampan dia sejak kecil? Seingatku 11 tahun lalu sering bermain dengan seorang anak laki-laki berbadan gemuk sama sepertiku, rambutnya pun panjang seperti wanita. Kulirik wajahnya yang terdapat tato Ai disana. Rambut merahnya mirip tapi aku tak tau anak laki-laki sahabatku itu punya tato yang sama sepertinya atau tidak. Ini membuatku bingung...

"Apa kau melupakanku Hime?" Ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara oleh nii chan. Sontak mataku membulat, dia memegang tangan kananku "Aku kembali menepati janjiku" tiba-tiba dia bersimpuh dengan kaki yang ditekuk sebelah, lalu mencium tanganku sekilas bak seorang pangeran. Membuat pipiku merona merah dibuatnya. "Sabaku No Gaara, datang menjemputmu, Hime" lanjutnya dengan tatapan lembut kearahku.

Aahh, hanya satu orang laki-laki yang memanggilku Hime... benarkah dia orang yang sama dengan anak laki-laki 11 tahun yang lalu. Kami sama dia berubah drastis sekali. Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga dengan sebelah tanganku.

Mataku memerah menahan tangis haru yang hampir keluar dari mainik emeraldku, tak kusangka dia benar-benar berusaha keras mewujudkan kemauanku yang masik kekanak-kanakan dulu. Sontak aku langsung memeluknya.

"Arigatou" hanya kata itu yang bisa kukatakan. Entah kenapa aku senang, ternyata aku punya teman pria meski hanya satu. Tak kusangka dia masih mengingatku, terlebih lagi dia mau berubah atas permintaanku yang menyusahkan. Padahal aku sendiri sama sekali tak berubah sedikitpun, aku malu pada diriku sendiri.

_*Sakura POV OFF *_

_._

_._

Sasuke menggeram dengan tangan yang dikepalnya erat. Melihat gadisnya berpelukan dengan pemuda lain selain dirinya. Apalagi tepat di depan matanya, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura kencang sampai terlepas dari pelukan Gaara.

Gaara memicingkan matanya tajam mematap Sasuke penuh amarah, begitu pun sebaliknya. Onyx dan jade saling bertatapan. Lalu tiba-tiba Gaara menyeringai.

"Kau kira hanya dirimu yang mempunyai ikatan dengan Sakura? Aku bahkan jauh lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan dirimu SASUKE!" ucapnya menantang.

Sreett

Sasuke menarik kerah baju Gaara "Kauu... berani menantangku _MERAH_!"

Gaara membalas mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke "Kau pikir hanya kau yang punya kalung perak berbentuk hati, ha _SASUKE_. Akupun punya kalung yang sama dengan Sakura, jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Aku yang terlebih dulu menyukainya dan bahkan aku berusaha keras menjadi apa yang dia inginkan" Gaara menunjukkan kalung perak berbentuk hati yang tertempel di lehernya.

Sontak membuat Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi membulatkan matanya. Cengkraman Sasuke terlepas.

"Uso! Kenapa kau juga punya kalung yang sama?" tanya Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku yang akan menikahi Sakura" ucap Gaara lantang. Lalu mendekati Sakura. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku dulu, setelah aku berubah, kita akan menikah, kuharap kau masih mengingatnya" manik jade nya menatap intens manik emerald Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Sakura,, Apa benar semua yang dikatakannya?" Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadap padanya ,dan mencengkram pundaknya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dari raut wajahnya terlihat akan kebingungan."Ya" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan membuat Sasuke tak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi.

_Sreeett_

Diangkat tubuh Sakura dipundaknya. Sontak semua orang terkejut melihat tindakan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli dengan semua mata yang memandang dengan tatapan marah padanya, dia malah melengos membawa Sakura pergi.

Sedangkan Sakura meronta-ronta di pundak Sasuke."Sasuke kun turunkan aku!" Pintanya.

Sasori tak tinggal diam melihat adiknya dibawa pergi dengan paksa "Hei, Sasuke mau kau bawa kemana adikku?" teriaknya.

"AKan kujadikan dia milikku!" ucapnya tegas. Tanpa menengok kebelakang Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya"Kakashi, tolong urus mereka berdua! Kuharap mereka tak menggangguku" ucapnya lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke kun, jangan bercanda, cepat turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura.

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Sakura, sudah kubilang berulang kali kau _MILIKKU_! Kau akan _KUHUKUM_ karena _SELINGKUH_ dibelakangku" ucap Sasuke datar namun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Itachi tau betul sifat Sasuke, dia tak akan pernah melepaskan semua yang sudah dianggap menjadi miliknya_.'Dia serius'_ innernya.

_'Kami sama, Toloonggg akuu!'_ inner Sakura menjerit.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Makasih buat para reader yang udah baca karya gajeku. maaf ga bisa kusebut satu-satu.R&amp;R


	5. Chapter 5-Awal Mula Janji Masa Kecil

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : M(for lemon implisit /eksplisit )

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama

Warning: Chap ini mengandung hard lemon... terdapat lemon implisit / eksplisit. For 21+ not for children. Jika masih ngeyel tetap baca jangan salahkan author. Ok...DLDR

.

.

.

* * *

Sasori dan Gaara berkilah marah melihat perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura. Mereka mencoba menghampiri Sasuke. Gaara ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu itu. Namun mereka berdua dihadang oleh Kakashi.

"Maaf, kalian berdua tak boleh menyusul tuan muda Sasuke. Kalau kalian bersikeras hadapi aku dulu" jelas Kakashi menghadang mereka berdua.

Membuat Gaara dan Sasori menggeram kesal "Brengsek" ucap mereka bersamaan. Baku hantam tak terelakan lagi. Mereka berdua melawan Kakashi pemegang ikat pinggang merah dalam judo dan sabuk hitam dalam taekwondo. Sedangkan Itachi memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa tak jauh dari mereka yang sedang berkelahi.

"Tontonan yang menarik" gumamnya sambil meminum segelas wine.

.

.

-000-

"Turunkan aku Sasuke kun!" perintah sang gadis seraya meronta-ronta.

"TIDAK!"

Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Kreekk

Suara decitan terdengar ,ketika Uchiha bungsu ini melempar tubuh gadisnya pelan ke atas ranjang miliknya.

Sakura berusaha kabur , namun sayang Sasuke dengan cepat menindih tubuhnya.

"Ma... mau apa kau Sasuke kun?" Tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Menjadikanmu MILIKKU" lanjutnya penuh penekanan di akhir ucapannya.

"Tu...tung...hmmmpp"

Sasuke membekap bibir Sakura dengan mulutnya sebelum sang gadis menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kini ciumannya berubah menjadi lumatan, lidah sang Uchiha bungsu ini masuk menjelajahi isi mulut sang gadis, berusaha mencari lidah sang gadis mengajaknya ikut dalam permainan panasnya. Mengabsen seluruh gigi gadis bersurai pink dihisap dan digigit kecil bibir bawah sang gadis.

"Hmmmppp..."

Sakura terus meronta-ronta, agar pemuda raven diatasnya ini melepas kengkangannya. Sayangnya bukan dilepaskan, Uchiha bungsu ini malah semakin menekan tubuh sang gadis, sehingga bergerakpun kini sulit.

Tangan Sasuke mulai berani mengusap paha Sakura yang terekspos. Gadis pink ini menyesal karena memakai dress mini saat ini, karena dress yang dipakainya tersingkap ke atas sehingga celana dalamnya pun ikut terlihat. Sasuke dengan berani menyingkap dress Sakura makin keatas, sampai bagian perut dan dua buah tonjolan di dada yang masih terbungkus bra terexpos.

Matanya membulat, saat tangan kekar milik Uchiha bungsu ini meremas dadanya. Bahkan kini tangan sang pemuda berani membuka kait bra Sakura hingga terlihatlah dua buah dada menantang miliknya.

"HMMMPPP... "

Deg

Jantung Sakura semakin berdetak kencang, karena kini tangan kekar Sasuke mulai merambat menyusup ke dalam celana dalamnya dan mengelus daerah sensitifnya. Sasuke melepas ciuman panasnya. Sisa-sisa benang saliva jatuh menetes di selah bibir sang gadis, Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura tampak tak berdaya dibawah kendalinya. Tangannya masih mengelus clitoris kecil di dalam lorong kewanitaannya.

"Ukkhhh... aah... hen -ti -kan...ahhh, Sa -su -keh!" Perintah sang gadis di selah desahannya.

"Hn, kita baru mulai sayang" Seringainya.

"Apa... mak -sud... kyaaa, ahhh.. aaah"

Sasuke mulai memasukan satu jari telunjuk ke dalam lorong kewanitaan Sakura lalu menggerakkannya keluar masuk. Dengan gerakan lambat mengocoknya di dalam sana, membuat Sakura semakin terangsang dibuatnya, tanpa sadar desahannya semakin kencang.

Sasuke mulai melahap buah dada sang gadis rakus seperti bayi yang kehausan, digigit dan dihisapnya puting susu yang kini menegang. Lalu ia menambahkan satu jari lagi masuk ke lorong kewanitaan Sakura.

"Akkhhh...aahh...aahh...ahhh"

Sakura semakin terangsang, entah kenapa ia merasa menikmati permainan panas Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven ini menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Sakura. Sasuke mulai turun menjilati perut datar sang gadis, terus turun hingga ke keselangkangan milik gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Kau semakin basah sayang" Ujarnya sensual. Ia mencabut tangannya dari lorong kewanitaan sang gadis, lalu menurunkan celana dalam milik gadis musim semi itu,hingga terexposlah kewanitaan Sakura yang merah dan basah. Membuat Sasuke harus menahan nafasnya, tak bisa dipungkiri kejantanan miliknya kini sudah menegang dibawah sana.

"Uwaaa, Sasuke kau mau apa...kyaaaa...aahhh..."

Sakura kembali mendesah ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke mengobrak abrik lubang kewanitaannya, dihisap klitoris miliknya pelan.

"Ukkgghh...hen-ti-kan...Sa-su-ke-kun...ahhh, di-sa-aahh-na ko-tor..ahh" Sakura berusaha mendorong kepala Sasuke menjauhi lubang kewanitaannya. Tapi sayang ia tak cukup kuat, ia malah semakin terangsang dibuatnya. Harus Sakura akui kini ia mulai menikmati perlakuan Sasuke pada dirinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke tak peduli dengan ocehan gadisnya, ia semakin ganas mengobrak abrik lorong kewanitaan Sakura. Di masukkannya lidahnya keluar masuk lorongnya dengan tempo sedang, Membuat Sakura semakin mendesah, dan merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan ingin melesak keluar.

"Sa-su-ke...ahh-uuhh-ahhh...a-ku-a-da-ahh, yang i-ngi-n-ahhh...ke-lu-ar..ahh"

Sasuke menambah tempo maju-mundur lidahnya, terus mengocok lorong sang gadis. Sampai orgasme pertama sang gadis keluar, ia langsung menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Akkkhhggggg" Jerit Sakura ketika orgasme pertamanya. Dadanya naik turun menetralisir mafasnya yang kini terengah-engah, bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya yang cantik Ini adalah orgasme pertama yang dialami seumur hidupnya.

"Hei, apakah ini orgasme pertamamu Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke memperlihatkan cairan putih kental yang cukup banyak keluar dari kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping karena malu, lihat wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Aku baru pertama kali seperti ini baka, cepat lepaskan aku" Sakura kembali meronta melepaskan diri.

"Baguslah, kau masih virgin... sekarang akan ku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti, kemudian jarinya membuka celana panjangnya, kemudian membuka celana dalam miliknya sendiri.

Glek

Manik emeraldnya membulat sempurna, wajah putihnya kini sangat merah, ketika melihat kejantanan milik Sasuke yang sudah menegang dan cukup besar itu, matanya mengerjab. Baru kali ini ia melihat kejantanan milik Sasuke yang menegang. Ia jadi teringat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke di kamar mandi milik klub basket putra.

'Kami-sama besarnya' Batinnya.

"Nah,kita mulai" Sasuke mulai memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lorong merah kewanitaan Sakura, membuat empunya tersentak kaget ketika merasakan kejantanan Sasuke menggesek-gesek permukaan kewanitaannya.

"Tu...tunggu dulu Sasuke-kun" Elaknya, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

'Gawat, aku blum siap melakukan ini, bagaimana jika ia meninggalkanku saat tau tubuhku gemuk' Sakura membatin.

Sasuke semakin menekan tubuh Sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin keras berontak, dia semakin kuat mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke..mmpphhh"

Sasuke sontak melumat bibir Sakura, mengunci kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepala sang gadis dengan sebelah tangannya. Sakura melotot tak percaya, tenaganya tak bisa mengalahkan tenaga super milik Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memposisikan kejantanannya yang semakin besar dan berdiri tegak itu ke permukanan kewanitannya, digesek-gesak kejantanannya dengan klitoris milik gadis musim semi itu, membuat Sakura kembali mendesah diselah ciumannya, Perlahan ia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lorong kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, liquid bening kini keluar dari sudut matanya.

'Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikannya' Pikirnya dalam hati sebelum kejantanan Sasuke masuk lebih dalam dan menembus selaput keperawanannya.

**_Crash_**

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah Uchiha bungsu ini kencang, hingga cairan merah pekat mengalir dari selah bibir Sasuke.

"Ck... Kau... " Sontak Sasuke melepas lumatan dan menghentikan aksinya.

"AKU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA JIKA KITA SUDAH MENIKAH SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak Sakura seraya menatap tajam Onyx Sasuke. Liquid bening semakin deras menetes dari sudut manik emeraldnya,"Baka... hiks -hiks" Sakura terisak menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia sudah keterlaluan.

_TUK_

"Maaf" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sakura, menempelkan jidatnya diatas jidat sang gadis.

Sakura melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya, menatap sendu Sasuke. Manik emeraldnya berkaca-kaca. Pandangannya kini teralihkan pada sudut bibir sang pemuda yang terdapat cairan merah pekat akibat ulahnya tadi. Tangannya terangkat dan menghapus pelan noda darah tersebut.

"Maaf, apakah sakit Sasuke-kun?"Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke menggeleng, dikecup jidat lebar gadisnya sekilas. Lalu mulai beranjak diri memakai kembali celana panjangnya.

"Cepat benahi pakaianmu... aku tak bisa menjamin bisa menahan nafsuku lagi jika terus melihatmu tanpa busana seperti itu" Ujarnya tanpa menengok ke arah Sakura seraya duduk ditepi kasur membelakangi Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura pun segera merapihkan pakaiannya seperti sedia kala, lalu memposisiskan dirinya duduk disamping pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke mulai membuka topik pembicaraan, "Aku akan bicara baik-baik pada kakakmu, meminta ijin darinya agar kau tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu" Manik Onyxnya menatap manik emerald Sakura intens, dilihat dari tatapan matanya seakan terpancarkan raut wajah serius tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun disana.

Itu semua membuat Sakura kalang kabut, disatu sisi ia senang di lain sisi ia khawatir jika mereka tinggal bersama, kemungkinan besar Sasuke tau tentang keadaan tubuh aslinya yang gemuk jika kalungnya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Ia belum siap untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Sasuke untuk saat ini. Ya... karena ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada Uchiha bungsu ini, sehingga sulit untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, karena ia takut pemuda raven ini akan kecewa dan tak lagi menyukainya jika dia tau tubuh aslinya yang gemuk. Pandangannya kini tertunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Haruskah kutolak permintaannya? Atau kuterima?' Sakura membatin, ia bingung harus memilih yang mana.

"Sakura... tatap mataku jika bicara!" Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura, membawanya keatas menatap matanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" tanyanya curiga.

Matanya membulat, namun Sakura segera menetralisir keterkejutannya, menyembunyikan apa yang dikhawatirkannya.

"Ngg...anoo... aku bingung Sasuke-kun, kakakku tak akan setuju jika aku tinggal bersamamu" Sakura tersenyum kaku, ia mengalihkan topik, meskipun ini termasuk salah satu hal yang membuatnya khawatir.

"Tak masalah jika kakakmu aku bisa atasi" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya,"Tapi aku tak suka kau akrab dengan pemuda merah tadi! Jelaskan padaku ada hubungan apa dirinya denganmu dan kenapa ia mempunyai kalung yang sama seperti kita?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ahh, maksudmu Gaara-kun?"

_Ctak_

Perempatan siku tercetak jelas di dahinya, "GAARA-KUN katamu!" Ujar Sasuke marah penuh penekanan.

Membuat Sakura harus menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, 'Seraammmm' batinnya takut melihat tatapan Onyx Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam penuh selidik.

"Ceritakan padaku, sedekat apa kau dengan SETAN MERAH itu?" Saking kesalnya Sasuke memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan 'Setan Merah'.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pelan, ia menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke erat."Akan kuceritakan hubunganku dengan Gaaraa-kun" ucapnya lembut seraya tersenyum tipis.

.

*Flassback On *

.  
Di sebuah bukit di kota Suna, terdapat pemandangan yang indah disana. Betapa indahnya hamparan bunga dandelion yang terpampang jelas memanjakan yang berhembus kencang di daerah perbukitan itu menambah indahnya pemandangan sekitarnya, karena bunga dandelion berguguran dan terbang terbawa angin.

Hahaha

Terdengar gelak tawa dua orang bocah berumur 10 tahun yang berbeda genre disana. Mereka berlari ditengah -tengah hamparan rumput dandelion.

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan bertubuh gemuk, pipi putihnya yang chubby dengan helaian merah muda sebatas pundak, tak lupa ia memakai bandana cantik sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Ayo, cepat tangkap aku Gaara-kun!... haha"

Anak perempuan itu terus berlari menghindari kejaran anak laki-laki yang berlari mengejarnya dibelakang. Tubuh anak laki -laki itu tak beda jauh dengan anak perempuan didepannya, tubuhnya gemuk dan helaian merahnya yang panjang sebatas pinggang dengan poni tyle nya menutupi mata sebelah kiri.

"Tunggu aku Sakura-chan...hosh...hosh"

Anak laki-laki bernama Gaara itu mulai kehabisan oksigen, nafasnya tersendat-sendat, ia berhenti mengejar anak perempuan yang jauh meninggalkannya di depan.

Ia merunduk dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di kedua dengkulnya. Keringat berjatuhan dari pelipisnya sampai jatuh menetes ke permukaan tanah. Dadanya naik turun menetralisir nafasnya.

"Kau lelah Gaara-kun?"

Gaara tersentak kaget mendengar suara lembut nan teduh tepat di hadapannya. Ia segera berdiri tegap memastikan jika teman sepermaiannya yang sudah berlari jauh didepannya berbalik menghampirinya.

"Ah... Sakura-chan, ma-af a-ku tak bi-sa me-nge-jar-mu...hosh...hosh"Ujarnya terbata-bata.

Puk... puk...

Sakura menepuk pundak Gaara lembut, "Daijoubu, Gaara-kun... aku juga lelah, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu disini" Jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Sakura langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas tanah di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga dandelion. Ia mulai bersenandung menyanyikan sebuah lagu anime kesukaannya. Tak peduli sinar matahari terik menerpa tubuhnya yang penuh akan lemak dan daging itu.

Bibir Gaara tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ia menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, lalu mulai memetik buka dandelion satu persatu. Digabungkan dan dirangkai bunga dandelion dengan cantiknya hingga berbentuk bulat bak mahkota putri raja.

"Sakura-chan" Panggilnya seraya bersimpuh di depan sang gadis. Ia memakaikan mahkota bunga dandelion di helaian merah muda sang gadis, membuat Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya kagum akan keindahan mahkota itu.

"Gaara-kun ini untukku? Indahnya" Manik emerald sakura berbinar melihat keindahan mahkota yang diberikan Gaara.

"Hn, kau suka?"

"Ya, cantik...arigatou" Sakura mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum sumringah.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang kini merona merah karena melihat senyum Sakura yang menurutnya terlewat manis.'Cantik' batinnya.

"Andai saja yang memberikan mahkota bunga ini seorang pangeran tampan" Ujar Sakura seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya, manik emeraldnya berubah sayu.

Gaara sontak menatap intens Sakura, "Memangnya sosok pangeran yang seperti apa yang kau inginkan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Gaara penasaran. Karena ia sudah jatuh hati pada gadis manis di hadapannya ini.

Sakura tersenyum,"Hehe, aku ingin pangeran berwajah tampan, bertubuh tegap, penuh pesona, berwibawa, dan yang lebih penting mau menerima aku apa adanya"

Siiiinggggg

Gaara tak berkutik, keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya. Ia tertunduk lemas, merasa dirinya bukanlah pangeran yang diimpikan sang gadis kecil teman sepermainannya itu.

Sakura merasa heran melihat Gaara yang tiba-tiba menjadi lesu. Apakah ia berbicara kelewatan? Pikirnya.

"Ahh, Gaara -kun kenapa kau terlihat sedih apakah kata-kataku ada yang salah atau menyakitimu?" Tanyanya seraya memegang pundak Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng lemah,"Kau tidak salah Sakura-chan" Ujarnya lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

Manik jade Gaara menatap tajam bola mata Sakura,"Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang pangeran dimatamu"

Bola mata Sakura membulat, namun tiba-tiba ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ha...Ha...Ha"

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat Sakura tertawa,"Apakah ada yang lucu Sakura-chan?"

"Kau lucu Gaara-kun, habis kau bilang ingin jadi seorang pangeran di mataku sich, padahal aku bukanlah seorang putriyang cantik ...hehe"

"Tapi bagiku kau sudah kuanggap seorang putri Sakura"

"Benarkah...apa aku cantik?"

"Hn" Gaara mengangguk, semburat merah tipis tercetak jelas di wajahnya, "Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi seorang pangeran yang tampan" Ujarnya serius.

"BENARKAH?" Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Hn"

"Uwaaa... arigatou" Sakura menghambur memeluk Gaara, "Jika kau berubah menjadi pangeran yang tampan temui aku, aahhh... aku yang akan menemuimu. Aku berjanji akan menikah denganmu kelak... hehe" Sakura melepas pelukannya lalu memamerkan cengirannya.

Gaara tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar, " Benarkah? Maukah kau berjanji padaku Sakura -hime" Gaara mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji" Sakura menyambut jari kelingking Gaara, mereka saling menautkan jari kelingkingnya. Lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Namun keesokan harinya Gaara harus pergi meninggalkan Suna, sebelum pergi ia berkunjung menemui Sakura di rumahnya. Mendengar kabar kepergian sahabat pria satu-satunya itu membuat gadis kecil itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hiks... kenapa kau harus pergi Gaara-kun... bukankah kau berjanji akan berubah menjadi seorang pangeran untukku?" Ucap sang gadis kecil diselah isaknya.

"Maaf, nenek chiyo ingin mulai merintis perusahaan kami yang baru di Konoha, jadi kami semua harus pindah kesana"

"Hiks... "

"Aku akan kembali, jika sudah menjadi sosok seorang pangeran yang ideal untukmu Sakura-hime" Ujarnya seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku... aku juga akan berusaha menjadi seorang putri yang cantik, kalau kau tak datang juga, aku yang akan mengunjungimu Gaara -kun"

"Hn, akan kutunggu... dan kau juga harus menungguku Sakura -hime" Ujarnya lirih, seakan masih tak rela meninggalkan gadisnya.

"Ya, aku janji"

Sakura menautkan alisnya heran, entah mengapa Gaara masih terlihat sedih.

Cup

"Tak perlu cemas Gaara -kun, aku pasti akan menunggumu"

Sakura mencium pipi Gaara sekilas. Wajah Gaara kini merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Ia sangat bahagia mendapatkan kecupan dari gadis yang disukainya, membuat ia percaya penuh akan perkataan sang gadis yang mau menunggunya kelak. Gaara mempererat genggamannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura -hime, tak peduli jika setelah kita tumbuh dewasa nanti kau masih belum berubah menjadi sosok seorang putri. Aku akan tetap menyukaimu. Karena itu tunggu aku, biar aku saja yang berubah menjadi pria idamanmu. Ya, menjadi sosok seorang pangeran di matamu, dan tugasmu hanya perlu terus berada disampingku kelak"

Setelah berucap Gaara menarik tubuh gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Meski masih berusia 10tahun, Gaara tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Karena hanya Sakura yang sejak dulu menerimanya apa adanya, selalu ada disampingnya ketika semua teman menjauhinya. Mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia terjatuh ke jurang kepedihan saat kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

Selalu tersenyum di hadapannya meski ia sendiri sedang merasa sedih, itu semua cukup membuat Gaara terlepas dari jurang yang bernama kesedihan. Ia sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan Sakura, karena itu giliran ia yang membuat sang gadis bahagia. Ia sangat tau Sakura sangat mendambakan sosok seorang pangeran muncul dalam hidupnya. Karena itu Gaara memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pangeran untuknya.

.

.

#Flashback off #

.  
"Begitulah Sasuke-kun, padahal ia sudah menepati janjinya padaku. Tapi... aku malah tak berubah sedikitpun, aku belum bisa menjadi seorang putri" Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Kau sudah pantas disebut seorang putri Sakura" Sasuke memegang dagu sang gadis, mengangkat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah miliknya, "Kau cantik" Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum getir,'Kau salah Sasuke, kau hanya tak tau jika tubuhku masih sama seperti dulu, bahkan berat badanku yang melebihi obisitas normal, aku masih tak bisa membayangkan jika kau tau betapa buruknya diriku yang sesungguhnya tanpa memakai kalung ini 'batinnya seraya memegang kalung di dadanya.

"Kita temui kakakmu sekarang" Ajak Sasuke mulai beranjak diri.

"Ya"

.

.

"Sasori-nii"

Sasori segera menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggilnya. sebuah senyuman merekah diwajahnya ketika Sakura berlari kearahnya.

Sreet

Sakura memeluk kakak semata wayangnya erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa yang dilakukan Uchiha brengsek itu padamu?" Sasori memutar-mutarkan badan adiknya, melihat wajahnya, tangan dan kaki, lalu manik hazelnya menatap Sakura tajam,"Kau... kau masih virgin kan?" Ujarnya di depan semuanya.

Siiiingggggg, BLussshhhh

Wajah Sakura sontak merah padam, ia teringat kembali kejadian barusan yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan keperawanannya, untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Ctak

Perempatan siku tercetak di jidat Sasori, ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Sakura dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya.

"Kau apakan adikku hah? Dasar pemuda mesum!" Maki Sasori seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Tch" Sasuke mendecih, lalu memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia mencoba menekan amarahnya terhadap calon kakak iparnya ini. Karena kalau tidak Sakura tak akan boleh tinggal bersama dengannya.

Sedangkan Gaara, terlihat expresi kecewa di wajahnya. Ia memegang kalungnya erat guna menekan rasa sakit yang menjalar di ,sedih dan kecewa kini bercampur-aduk di dadanya.

Manik jadenya menatap Sakura sendu, dan sedetik kemudian manik emerald Sakura tak sengaja bertatapan dengannya.

"Gaara-kun" Ujarnya pelan. Sakura membuang wajahnya ke samping, ia tak ingin melihat ekspresi sedih Gaara lebih lama lagi, karena ia sadar betul kalau dirinya sudah mengingkari janji yang ia buat dengan pemuda bertato ai itu.

Menghianati pemuda yang dengan tulus menaruh hati padanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri Sakura pun sangat menyesali perbuatannya, tapi hatinya kini sudah jatuh pada Uchiha bungsu ini. Sakura pun tak habis pikir kenapa dia gampang sekali jatuh hati pada Sasuke yang over protektif padanya, terlebih lagi ia pemuda mesum. Apa karena ketampanan yang dimiliki Uchiha bungsu ini? Sehingga ia jatuh hati padanya. Ya, mungkin, karena Sakura pecinta pria tampan.

"Sakura ayo pulang!" Sasori tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu... Sasori-nii!" Ujar Sasuke seraya menarik sebelah lengan Sakura, membuat sang empu yang mempunyai nama membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tck, sejak kapan aku jadi kakakmu?" Decaknya kesal, karena Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan suffix 'nii'.

"Hn, karena kau calon kakak iparku" Jawabnya.

Ctak

Perempatan siku tercetak jelas di dahinya, "Aku tak akan pernah merestuimu menikah dengan adikku" Tolaknya dengan tegas. Itu semua sukses membuat perempatan siku tercetak juga di dahi Sasuke.

"Kau... " Geram Sasuke kesal. Onyx dan Hazel saling memancarkan aura membunuh.

"Nii -chan... Sasuke -kun sudahlah jangan berkelahi lagi" Ujar Sakura berusaha meredamkan amarah mereka.

"Ehem... kalian semua melupakanku sepertinya?" Terdengar suara barythone milik Itachi membuat mereka semua sontak mengalihkan pandangan padanya,"Sakura-chan akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang, kumohon restu darimu Sasori, aku mewakili orangtua kami meminta Sakura untuk menjadi menantu dirumah ini" Ujar Itachi seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tidak setuju" Jawab Sasori melipat tangannya menyilang di dada.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi heran.

Sasori menarik lengan Gaara, "Aku lebih setuju jika Gaara yang menikah dengan adikku"

Itachi mengernyit, ia melihat Sasuke dan Gaara secara bergantian, tampak , lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Hei,otouto ... dia tak kalah tampan dibandingkan denganmu, sainganmu terlalu berat...fufufu" Itachi terkekeh pelan. Sasuke mendecih, ia tak suka dibandingkan dengan pemuda merah itu. Jelas-jelas dirinyalah yang paling tampan, yah... baginya pesona Uchiha tak akan kalah oleh siapapun.

Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Sakura, lalu menarik tubuh sang gadis merapat padanya.

"Sakura, cepat beritau pada kakakmu itu, siapa yang kau pilih aku atau setan merah itu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menatap tajam manik jade milik Gaara.

"Eh... itu..." Sakura gelagapan, ia tak ingin membuat Gaara sedih dengan jawabannya, karena mungkin ia akan memilih Sasuke yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Betapa jahatnya ia pada pemuda bertato ai itu, dengan mudahnya berpaling pada pemuda lain yang baru saja ditemuinya. Kini emeraldnya bertatapan dengan manik jade milik Gaara. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya, digigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

'Gaara-kun maafkan aku, aku telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain' lirihnya.

"Aku... aku telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke -kun. Maafkan aku Gaara-kun ,sepertinya tak bisa menepati janji kita" Sakura membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Ia siap untuk dibenci oleh sahabatnya merah nya itu.

Bagai tertusuk beribu tombak tepat di jantungnya, sakit... amat sakit. Nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan, tangannya mengepal erat. Tak disangka gadis yang dicintainya selama ini lebih memilih pemuda lain sampai-sampai mengingkari janji yang sudah mereka sepakati 11 tahun yang lalu.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, menetralisir perasaannya yang tak menentu saat ini.

'Tenang... kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu Gaara' Batinnya.

Ia lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ah, sialnya ia melihat seringai kemenangan Uchiha bungsu itu, seakan mengejek dirinya. Tapi perjuangan dirinya untuk mendapatkan sang putri tak akan berakhir sampai disini. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja Sakura -hime, kupastikan kau akan mengubah keputusanmu dan memilihku pada akhirnya"

"Kenapa?padahal aku sudah menyakiti hatimu Gaara-kun"

"Karena aku tulus mencintaimu apa adanya"

Cup

Gaara mencium pipi Sakura sekilas,.membuat Onyx Sasuke melotot tak percaya.

"Kau... berani sekali mencium Sakuraku di depan mataku, heh! Setan merah" Makinya, Sasuke hampir memukul Gaara, namun berhasil di tahan Sakura.

Sedangkan Gaara ia tak mempedulikan caci maki Sasuke padanya, dan lagsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Dan sosoknya hilang di balik pintu utama.

"Tch, awas kau setan merah, jika kita bertemu lagi, akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu!" Oceh Sasuke yang masih tak terima gadisnya dicium oleh pemuda lain, ia mengambil sapu tangan di kantung celananya dan mengelap pipi Sakura yang tadi sempat dicium Gaara.

Itachi sejak tadi tak berhenti terkekeh geli melihat opera sabun yang disajikan di hadapannya. Apalagi, adik bungsunyalah yang ikut andil sebagai peran utama.

Kakashi pun ikut memamerkan senyumannya melihat tuan muda yang dikenal datar itu mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi hari ini.

"Tak kusangka adik bodohku ini memilih pemuda mesum...haaaa" Ujar Sasori, menghela nafas frustasi.

"Jadi? kau menyetujui hubungan kami bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, baiklah... dengan satu syarat"

"Apa"

"Aku mengijinkan Sakura tinggal disini jika aku pun ikut tinggal disini juga"

"Heeee... nii -chan, apa yang kau... "

"Baik, tak masalah, kau boleh tinggal disini sesukamu Sasori, kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami... bukan begitu Sasuke" Ujar Itachi memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Tch, terserah" Sasuke mendecih, ia merapal sumpah serapah untuk kakaknya yang seenaknya memutuskan, lihat Sasori memamerkan seringaiannya. Sudah dipastikan ia pasti tidak akan bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sakura jika pemuda baby face itu tinggal bersama dengannya juga.

"Baiklah... Kakashi antar Sasori dan Sakura-chan ke kamarnya, mulai besok kau akan kuliah di tempat Sasuke, Sakura-chan... sekarang kalian berdua beristirahatlah"

"Un, terimakasih Itachi -nii" Sakura memeluk Itachi sekilas.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian, silahkan lewat sini" Kakashi menginterupsi.

"Sasuke... kita juga harus bicara!" Itachi mencengkram pundak Sasuke dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya. Mau tak mau Sasuke menuruti kakaknya, biar bagaimana pun Ia takut jika Itachi sudah mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan miliknya.

"Hn"

'Sepertinya aku tidak akan tidur sampai pagi mendengar ocehannya, Tck' batin Sasuke memprediksi.

.

.

.

.

"Kamar nona Sakura di sebelah sini, tepat di depan kamar tuan muda Sasuke. Lalu kamar tuan muda Sasori berada disamping kamar nona Sakura, silahkan beristirahat. Aku pamit" Kakashi membungkukkan badan sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Ahh, arigatou kakashi-san" Ujar Sakura seraya membungkukkan badan."Baiklah nii-chan aku istirahat dulu, jaa "

"Tunggu..."

Sasori memegang tangan Sakura sebelum sang empu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kita harus bicara Sakura, HARUS!" Ujarnya penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat.

Glek...

Membuat Sakura harus menelan ludah berulang kali.

'Gawattt... pasti aku akan diceramahi sampai pagi' Innernya menjerit.

"Ayo, hari ini kau tidur denganku, karena kau harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi sedetail mungkin,jangan sampai ada yang terlewat sedikitpun!" Perintah Sasori mutlak, seraya menyeret Sakura kedalam kamarnya.

"Huwaaa...pelan sedikit nii -chan, aku bisa jatuh" Teriaknya.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam terpanjang bagi Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Sasori sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Ditemani Kakashi yang berdiri disamping Itachi.

"Hoaamm" Sasuke menguap lebar, matanya sipit. Ia merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat saat ini. Karena ulah kakaknya yang menceramahinya semalaman suntuk, membuat dirinya tak sempat tidur semalam.

"Sasuke, tutup mulutmu jika menguap. Sopanlah seedikit, kita sedang sarapan disini" Oceh Itachi pada adik bungsunya ituh.

"Tck, ini semua salahmu! Baka Aniki" Decak Sasuke kesal.

"Hoaaamm..."

Semuanya sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Sakura yang kini membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia tak sengaja menguap.

"Maaf... aku tak sengaja, ha-ha" Sakura menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal seraya tertawa kaku.

'Bodohnya diriku' ia merutuki sifatnya yang tak manis itu.

"Kau mengantuk Sakura-chan?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak Itachi-nii, aku baik-baik saja, ha-ha" Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan keadaannya kini. Jelas-jelas manik emeraldnya sangat merah dan kelopak matanya sayu. Sekali melihatnya pasti tau betul jika ia pasti sangat mengantuk.

"Kakashi, antar Sasuke dan Sakura ke kampus... jangan biarkan Sasuke membawa mobilnya hari ini!" Perintah Itachi.

"Baik, tuan muda" Angguk Kakashi.

"Aku ikut" Pemuda baby face itu angkat bicara.

"Tidak Sasori, kau tinggal disini bersamaku" Jawab Itachi, "Kita perlu membicarakan sesuatu bukan?"

"Tck, baiklah"

"Sakura-chan mulai hari ini kau akan kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Sasuke" Pandangannya teralihkan pada Sasuke" Dan kau Sasuke, kuharap bisa menjaga Sakura dari fansgirl mu. Mengerti!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhnya sedikitpun Aniki" Jawabnya yakin.

.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan Sakura dan Sasuke tidur dengan lelapnya, tubuh mereka saling bersender satu sama lain, ah... lihat telapak tangan merekapun saling bertautan. Membuat Kakashi tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan mereka yang terlihat manis itu.

Dia tak menyangka Uchiha bungsu yang terkenal anti pada wanita ini bisa sangat over protektif pada seorang wanita. Semoga gadis bersurai pink itu bisa membuat tuan mudanya bahagia.

Beberapa menit kemudian tibalah mereka di Universitas Konoha.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, nona Sakura... kita sudah sampai" Ujar Kakashi seraya membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Hn" Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya menetralisir cahaya yang masuk ke kelopak matanya.

Keadaan Sakurapun tak beda jauh dengan Sasuke, Sakura mengucak-ngucak matanya, lalu sesekali menguap.

"Kuantar kau ke ruang dosen, Aniki berpesan padaku kalau kita harus bertemu dengan Anko-sensei, ia yang akan menjadi dosen pembimbingmu kelak" Ujar Sasuke ,seraya membantu sakura keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa perlu kutemani tuan muda?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau pulang Kakashi"

"Baiklah, hati-hati tuan muda Sasuke, nona Sakura. Saya pamit" Ujar Kakashi sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahh, arigatou Kakashi-san" Jawab Sakura.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan berdampingan, Sasuke masih setia menggenggam tangan sang gadis.

Suasana kampus menjadi gaduh, lihat! semua siswa tercengang melihat Uchiha bungsu ini menggandeng tangan seorang gadis cantik bak bunga musim semi ini.

Mereka semua saling melempar pandang dan berbisik. Itu semua membuat Sakura risih, sebegitu terkenalnya kah kekasihnya ini, ah bukan... calon suaminya ini.

Tak heran memang jika Sasuke terkenal di lingkungan kampusnya, jelas sekali bukan?pemuda tampan, berwibawa, cool, penuh akan pesona ini pasti memikat perhatian seluruh gadis di kampusnya.

Manik emeraldnya kini beradu pandang dengan manik lavender milik gadis cantik berhelai hitam pendek sebahu yang berjalan berlawanan di sebelah kanannya.

Duak

Gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu sengaja membenturkan pundaknya lumayan keras mengenai pundak Sakura saat mereka berpapasan tadi, membuat tubuh Sakura sedikit terhuyung kebelakang akibat ulah gadis tadi. Dengan sigap Sasuke menopang tubuh Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya" Jawabnya, manik emeraldnya membulat ketika ia tak sengaja melihat tatapan membunuh yang ditunjukkan gadis berhelai pendek sebahu itu padanya. Lalu gadis itu menggerakkan bibirnya slowmotion dan dapat ditangkap oleh Sakura.

'Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena mendekati Sasukeku!'

Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika mengetahui semua makna yang ingin diucapkan oleh gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu.

'Apakah dia fansgirlnya? Menyeramkan... bagaimana ini, sepertinya aku akan dimusuhi oleh seluruh wanita di kampus ini karena berdekatan dengan Sasuke-kun si pangeran kampus' Jerit Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di ruang dosen.

"Hmm... Haruno Sakura, siswi pindahan dari Suna... jurusan Sastra jepang semester 4"

Tampak seorang wanita cantik berhelai hitam pendek sebatas leher sedang membaca berlembar-lembar biodata mengenai gadis bersurai pink yang diajukan oleh Uchiha Itachi.

"Baiklah, kau ikut aku, dan kau Sasuke kembali ke kelasmu, jam pelajaran pertamamu hari ini Orochimaru-sensei bukan? jika terlambat kau akan dihukum berlari 10 kali keliling lapangan" Ujar Anko memperingati.

"Hn" Ucapnya datar, lalu menatap sang gadis, ia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengambil sesuatu disana

"Jika terjadi sesuatu gunakan ini untuk menghubungiku, aku sudah save nomerku disana" Ujarnya seraya memberikan telepon genggam kepada Sakura.

"Ya... arigatou Sasuke-kun" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, aku akan menghubungimu saat jam istirahat nanti"

"Ya"

Setelah berucap Sasuke mengecup jidat lebar Sakura sekilas, membuat wajahnya merah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sakura pun merasa malu, karena kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian para dosen atas ulah Sasuke.

"UCHIHA CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELASMU" Bentak Anko-sensei dengan nada tinggi.

"Hn"

Namun Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresinya yang datar lalu mulai melangkah keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Sakura disana.

"Anoo, Anko- sensei... bolehkah aku pergi ke toilet sebentar?" Ujar Sakura ditengah perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

"Ya, tentu... setelah itu kau jalan lurus saja dari sini, lalu kau belok kanan, kemudian jalan sebentar. Cari ruangan 304, kelas sastra jepang disana, mengerti?" Jelas Anko sensei.

"Hai, aku mengerti sensei"

"Kutunggu kau disana"

Anko berjalan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam toilet khusus wanita.

Deg

Betapa sialnya ia sekarang, kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan gadis berhelai hitam pendek sebatas pundak dengan manik lavendernya yang indah.

#Sakura POV ON #

.

.

Lihat betapa tak beruntungnya diriku saat ini, Gadis itu tak seorang diri, ia ditemani dua orang gadis lainnya. Gadis berhelai kuning blonde panjang sebatas pinggang dan seorang gadis berhelai cokelat sebatas pundak.

"Ne, hanabi-chan... lihat! Tak kusangka dia masuk sendiri ke dalam kandang singa, fufufu! Ucap gadis berhelai cokelat sebatas pundak itu.

"Gadis bodoh" Timpal gadis berhelai kuning blonde.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi itu menyeringai, melangkah mendekatiku yang masih diambang pintu. Aku melangkah mundur yang bernama Hanabi itu melangkah mendekatiku.

Brakk

Aku terhentak kaget ketika tubuhku terdorong ke depan dan daun pintu yang berada dibelakangku ditutup paksa oleh dua gadis lainnya tanpaku sadari.

'Sejak kapan mereka berada di belakangku' Batinku bertanya-tanya.

"Kyaaa"

Aku refleks berteriak ketika tangan kananku ditarik paksa oleh gadis berhelai hitam hingga tubuhku terbentur tembok.

Sreettt

"Itttaaii" Tiba-tiba ia menjambak rambutku kasar.

Aku benar-benar sial saat ini, di dalam toilet hanya ada kami ber4 , 3 lawan 1. Dan dapat dipastikan aku tak mungkin menang melawan 3 orang sekaligus.

"Berani sekali kau berdekatan dengan Sasuke-kun"

Gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, kau tau tidak... Sasuke-senpai itu milik Hanabi-chan, dasar gadis penganggu!" Timpal seorang gadis berhelai cokelat.

"Kau benar matsuri, sebaiknya kau jauhi Sasuke-senpai, jika tidak kami tak segan-segan mengusik hidupmu" Gadis berhelai kuning blonde itu ikut angkat bicara.

"Kurasa sudah jelas bukan? Apa yang dikatakan Ino dan Matsuri?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar ocehan mereka tentang Sasuke-kun. Ahhh... apakah mereka fansgirl nya?

"Hei... apakah kalian fansgirlnya?" Tanyaku blak-blakan.

"Jelas bukan, aku kekasihnya!" Ujar Hanabi.

Dan sukses membuat manik emeraldku membulat. Aku tak salah dengar kan? Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Tidak mungkin! Sasuke-kun bilang dia menyukaiku"

Ya, jelas bukan, bahkan ia bilang akan menikahiku di depan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Karena kami sudah terikat benang jodoh sejak dulu. Lihat gadis bersurai hitam itu semakin jengkel mendengar semua ucapanku.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku muak!"

Ia menjambak rambutku semakin kencang. Sakit! Lihat saja aku juga bisa melawan. Kubalas menjambak rambut hitamnya yang pendek.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini hah! Aku juga bisa" Balasku

"Brengsek... Ino, Matsuri cepat bantu aku! Jangan diam saja bodoh!" Gadis itu meminta bantuan temannya.

Alhasil gadis yang bernama Ino dan Matsuri menarik kedua tanganku dan memeganginya kencang, membuatku kini sulit bergerak. Aku meronta, tapi sayang tenagaku tak sanggup untuk melawan 2 orang sekaligus. Huu... jika dengan tubuh asliku aku sanggup melawan mereka semua sendirian. Tapi sayangnya kini tubuhku kecil dan tenaga superku hilang entah kemana.

"Lepaskan!" Teriakku.

Plak

Hanabi menampar pipiku lumayan kencang, mungkin sekarang tercetak raum kemerahan disana. Ditambah lagi ia kembali menjambak rambutku.

"Kau berani melawanku, Brengsek! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena berani melawanku" Ancamnya.

Kami-sama, kenapa dihari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di kampus Sasuke-kun harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Ini sungguh menyebalkan, ingin rasanya berteriak memanggil namanya agar membantuku lepas dari mereka.

Kau harus tegar Sakura, jangan mau kalah dari mereka!

"Kau kira aku takut, heh!"

Aku melawan ucapannya, lihat kerutan diwajahnya menambah. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rasakan!

Duak

"Itaaiii" Jeritku.

Wanita itu sudah gila, ia membenturkan kepalaku keras menghantam tembok. Atas akibatnya itu kepalaku kini terasa pusing dan berdenyut, sakit.

"Astaga! Hanabi-chan, kau terlalu kasar, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Ujar Matsuri yang sedikit tak suka dengan tindakan temannya padaku.

"Aku tak peduli! Bahkan aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang!"

Ah, sepertinya ia benar-benar membenciku, aku yakin pasti ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Lihat tatapan matanya menatapku tajam seakan ia tak segan-segan akan membunuhku saat ini juga.

NYUT...NYUT

Sial!... kepalaku semakin berdenyut sakit, perih rasanya.

"DARAH!" Manik shappire wanita bernama Ino itu membulat ketika melihatku, ia sontak melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku.

Darah katanya! aku sontak langsung memegang kepalaku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, pantas saja kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Darah yang mengalir di kepalaku jatuh menetes di atas lantai.

"Hanabi, sebaiknya kita pergi!" Ajak Ino seraya menarik lengannya.

"TIDAK! Aku belum puas"

Ah, pandanganku mulai memburam, sontak aku memegangi kepalaku dengan sebelah tanganku.

Sreett

"Ikut aku"

Hanabi menyeretku ke salah satu toilet.

Bruukkk

Lalu mendorongku, hingga tubuhku jatuh di depan kloset. Lagi-lagi kepalaku ikut terbentur.

"Awwww" Ringisku kesakitan.

Byuuuurrrr

Dingin! Gadis bersurai hitam sebatas punggung itu menyiram tubuhku dengan air. Kulihat ekspresinya kini, ia menyeringai. Lalu memposisikan dirinya berjongkok menyamai posisiku. Ia memegang daguku, dan mengangkatnya keatas, menyamai pandangannya. Manik lavendernya menatapku tajam.

"Bagaimana rasanya disiram air dingin, heh... Haruno Sakura!"

Mataku membulat, ia tau namaku! Setauku aku tak pernah mengenal dia sebelumnya. Ah, gawat, penglihatanku makin memburam.

"Apa ini? Kau punya kalung yang sama dengan Sasuke-kun?" Hanabi memegang kalung yang melingkar di leherku.

EH! GAWAT! Sontak aku langsung menghentakan tangannya dari kalungku dan menggenggamnya erat. Bisa kacau kalau ia merampas kalungku saat ini, jati diriku yang sesungguhnya bisa terbongkar dihadapannya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya!" Ancamku dengan nada lemah menahan sakit.

Ia menggeram kesal, "Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu hah! Berikan padaku!"

"TIDAK"

Bagaimana ini? tenaganya kuat, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepas genggaman tanganku dari kalungku. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kalungku berhasil ia rampas.

Lama kami bergulat, aku terus mempertahankan kalungku. Meski kuku-kuku jarinya yang panjang menusuk pergelangan tanganku, hingga terdapat banyak goresan disana.

Hosh... hosh

Kami berdua mulai lelah.

"Ck, keras kepala... Ino, Matsuri bantu aku mendapatkan kalung itu, cepat jangan diam saja bodoh!"

"Tapi, Hanabi-chan... gadis itu sudah terlihat pucat aku takut nanti-"

"CEPAT BANTU AKU"

"HAI"

Tidak! Kuharap ada seseorang yang membantuku sekarang, tenagaku tak kuat untuk melawan lebih dari ini. Curang! mereka bertiga kembali mengeroyokku.

Sreeettt

Akhirnya mereka berhasil merampas kalungku. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku mendorong tubuh mereka semua menjauh dariku.

Klik

Kukunci rapat -rapat pintu toilet dengan segera dari dalam.

Poooffftt... Brreeettt

Tubuhku berubah menjadi gemuk kembali, seluruh pakaian yang kugunakan robek hingga tak berbentuk. Tamat sudah riwayatku, tubuhku lemas, aku jatuh terduduk dan bersandar pada daun pintu dibelakangku.

Bagaimana ini? Siapa yang bisa kupintai tolong saat ini? Sasuke? Tidak mungkin kan.

Hiks...

Akhirnya air mataku lolos dari manik emeraldku. Pikiranku kacau saat ini.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku, tak mungkin aku pulang dengan tubuh polos, kumohon kirim seseorang untuk membantuku'

Aku hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga seseorang datang menolongku.

#Sakura POV OFF #

.

.

"Hanabi, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, cepat... kita tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya di dalam sana bukan?" Ajak gadis blonde, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, ayo kita pergi" Timpalnya, menyetujui usulan salah satu temannya.

Mereka bertiga lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura di dalam toilet sendirian.

.

Tap... tap... tap...

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik jade nya sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong kampusnya. Ia ingin menemui seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang baru pindah kuliah disini.

Manik jadenya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kalung yang dipegang oleh salah satu dari ketiga gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah didepannya.

Ia berhenti melangkah sejenak, menajamkan penglihatannya. Apakah ia tak salah lihat? kalung yang dipegang gadis bersurai hitam sebatas pundak itu sama dengan kalung miliknya.

"Ck, kenapa gadis pink itu bisa mempunyai kalung yang mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, ini membuatku muak" Ujar Hanabi seraya mengangkat tinggi kalungnya sambil berjalan.

Manik jade Gaara membulat, ketika ia tak sengaja mendengar ocehan gadis bermanik lavender itu ketika berpapasan dengannya tadi.

'Jadi kalung itu milik Sakura, darimana mereka mendapatkannya? tak mungkin Sakura dengan senang hati memberikannya pada mereka?' Batinnya, "Tck, pasti mereka merampas paksa darinya"

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya mengejar sang gadis yang belum jauh berada didepannya.

Sreettt

Ditarik lengan sang gadis kasar, hingga terhuyung kedepan dan hampir terjatuh.

"Berikan kalung itu padaku!" Titahnya tanpa basa basi. Manik jadenya menatap tajam mata sang gadis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hanabi tampak bingung.

"Tch" Gaara mendecih, lalu merampas kalung yang berada ditangan gadis besurai hitam itu.

"Hei, kembalikan! Itu milikku" Pintanya.

"Bukan!... aku tau pemilik aslinya"

Ucapan Gaara sukses membuat mereka bertiga tersentak kaget.

"Katakan, dimana dia? Dimana pemilik kalung ini, Haruno Sakura"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Hanabi tak sengaja merespon pertanyaan Gaara, dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang reflex merespon tadi.

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" Ujar Gaara dengan nada yang meninggi, ditarik lengan sang gadis lalu mencengkramnya erat. Sehingga sang gadis meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak akan kuberi ~"

"Di toilet wanita, tak jauh dari sini"

Belum selesai Hanabi berucap, Matsuri ikut angkat bicara.

Gaara segera berlari menuju toilet wanita, tanpa berucap apapun pada ketiga gadis yang kini terdiam menatap kepergian Gaara.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau beritau Matsuri, matilah kita" Ujar Hanabi frustasi menjambak rambutnya.

"Kalau didiamkan dia bisa mati Hanabi-chan, aku tak mau masuk penjara gara2 ulahmu, rencana awal kita hanya mengerjainya bukan menyiksanya. Tck, aku tak mau tau lagi, jangan bawa namaku jika dia menuntutmu" Oceh Matsuri panjang lebar, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya, ia tak setuju dengan tindakan temannya yang menurutnya sudah diluar batas.

"Apa yang dikatakan matsuri benar Hanabi, seharusnya kau jangan berlebihan menyiksanya, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kakakmu tau tentang kejadian ini. Kau tau kan kekasih kakakmu Naruto-senpai dekat dengan Sasuke-senpai. Dengan mulut embernya dia bisa langsung memberitau Sasuke-senpai kejadian ini, dengar aku juga tak mau ikut campur. Ini murni salahmu, sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada gadis itu" Ino mencoba menasehati Hanabi, "jaa, aku duluan ... pikirkanlah Hanabi" Ino pun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hanabi.

"BRENGSEK! kalian berdua,tch... aku tak akan pernah minta maaf padanya" Teriaknya, sepertinya ia tak ingin meminta maaf pada gadis musim semi itu. Karena ia tak rela membiarkan Sasuke jatuh pada wanita lain.

.

.

.

-000-

.

Brakk

Gaara membuka paksa pintu toilet wanita, ia terkejut ketika melihat setetes darah yang berjatuhan dilantai, manik jade nya terpendar, mencari gadis merah mudanya. Hanya ada satu pintu toilet yang tertutup, segera ia menghampirinya lalu mengetuknya dengan tak sabar.

TOK-TOK-TOK

"Sakura-hime apa kau tak apa-apa? Cepat buka pintunya!"

Gaara mengetuk pintu kasar dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Gaa-ra-kun? A-pa-kah i-tu ka-u?" Ujar Sakura terbata-bata, kondisinya kini sangat lemah, berucap pun ia tak sanggup.

"SAKURA! kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Gaara sangat khawatir dengan kondisi sang gadis dibalik pintu saat ini.

Siiiiingggg

"Tch" Gaara mendecih, karena tak mendapat respon dari Sakura.

Bruk-Bruk

Beberapa kali ia benturkan tubuhnya membuka paksa daun pintu toilet, Sakura yang berada di dalam hanya bisa pasrah, karena tubuhnya tak bisa lagi digerakkan. pandangannya semakin mengabur.

'Ahh, sepertinya Gaara-kun akan mengetahui rahasiaku, aku tak bisa bersembunyi saat ini... ukkkhhh sial'

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, kepalanya semakin sakit. Ia tak sanggup berfikir lagi sekarang.

Braakkkk

Pintu berhasil terbuka, dan sukses membuat Gaara terbelalak tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang tersuguhkan dihadapannya.

"SAKURA?!"

.

.

.

Tbc

Akhirnya selesai juga... next nya pasti lama.. hahaha...Makasih buat silent reader &amp; reader yg udah R&amp;R... maaf ga bsa kusebut satu persatu... aku update lwat hp. ~T_T~...sankyuuu minna. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6- Terbongkarnya Rahasia

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : M(for save)

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama

.

* * *

.

.

Gaara sontak melepas jaket yang digunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh sang gadis. Dengan segera merogoh kantong celananya mengambil telepon genggamnya, lalu menelepon seseorang diseberang sana.

"Temari -nee, cepat belikan beberapa baju ukuran big size untuk wanita dan bawa beberapa orang pengawal ke kampusku, temui aku di toilet wanita di gedung sebelah barat... Ck, jangan banyak tanya, nanti kujelaskan. Cepatlah! aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya kelak." Klik, Gaara segera mematikan sambungannya setelah selesai meminta bantuan pada kakak perempuannya.

Gaara mempererat pelukannya, menggeram tertahan, "Tch, akan kubalas perbuatan mereka padamu nanti!" desisnya, dengan aura membunuh.

.

.

.

#Gaara POV ON #

Sejak tadi pagi Sakura belum membuka matanya. Luka lebam di wajah chubby nya dan luka memar di belakang kepala serta sekujur tubuhnya sudah lumayan membaik. Kini ia terbaring di kasur berukuran king size hanya dengan menggunakan baju tidur putih polos dan terbalut selimut tebal sebatas pinggang.

Seharian ini aku selalu menjaganya, hampir tak beranjak dari kamar tempatnya terbaring. Kini Sakura berada di salah satu villa milik keluargaku.

Aku sengaja membawanya ke sini karena tak ingin keberadaannya diketahui siapa-siapa, termasuk Sasori-nii dan pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu.

Aku tau mungkin saat ini mereka sedang mencari keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku seperti seorang penjahat yang menculik paksa sang gadis dan membekapnya di rumah. Aku ingin melindunginya dan menjauhkannya dari tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kuperhatikan wajah porselin nya yang kini sedang terlelap. Ia tak berubah, wajah chubby nya masih sama seperti dulu, entah kenapa aku lebih suka melihat tubuhnya yang penuh akan gumpalan lemak dan daging, dibandingkan tubuh sexy nya. Karena semua itu mengingatkanku kembali akan kenangan masa kecil yang kami lewati bersama senyuman lembutnya masih tertuju untukku, bukan untuk pemuda lain.

Tapi aku tetap penasaran apa yang terjadi pada dirimu Sakura? kenapa bisa tubuhmu berubah drastis hanya dalam waktu semalaman? Dan itu terjadi ketika kau tidak memakai kalungmu, bukan? Apakah kalung warisan turun temurun keluarga kita memiliki kekuatan?Ini aneh, dipikir dengan logika berapakalipun aku tak bisa menemukan jawabannya, ini semua membuat kepalaku ingin pecah rasanya.

Biarlah, untuk saat ini keadaanmu lebih penting dibandingkan apapun. Kusentuh pipinya dan perlahan kumajukan wajahku mendekati wajahnya, lalu kutempelkan keningku di jidat lebarnya.

"Bangunlah Sakura, aku akan selalu menunggumu." ucapku pelan. Cup... lalu mengecup jidat lebarnya.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya sekali lagi, kusentuh bibirnya yang merah seperti buah cherry itu. Ah~ rasanya ingin kukecup bibir ranum menggoda miliknya saat ini juga.

Sekali saja tak apa bukan? Meski aku mencuri start tanpa sepengetahuanmu saat ini. Karena kutau kau tak mungkin mengijinkanku menciummu saat sadar nanti, karena hatimu kini sudah berpaling sepenuhnya kepada pemuda lain. Ck, mengingat hal itu membuatku kesal, kenapa bukan aku Sakura? Kenapa bukan aku yang ada di hatimu. Padahal aku pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Cup... aku mencium bibirnya. Manis, bibirmu seakan menjadi candu untukku Sakura. Kuberanikan diri berbuat lebih, kulumat bibir bawahnya rakus seperti melumat permen.

Terus dan terus membuat libido dalam diriku memuncak. Tanpa kusadari kini tanganku meremas buah dadanya yang lumayan besar itu. Ini gila! kuakui aku sudah mulai gila, sekali menyentuhnya seakan tak ingin berhenti. Aku bagai kerasukan setan saat ini, sampai akal sehatku pun tak berfungsi.

Aku semakin ganas melumat bibirnya, meski ia tak merespon, namun ini sudah cukup membuatku puas. Kulepas bibirku dari bibirnya, dan mulai turun menyelusuri leher jenjangnya. Kuresapi wangi cherry yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Ini semua membuatku ingin melakukan lebih lagi padanya. Tanganku kini bergerilya membuka kancing kemeja tidurnya,namun belum sempat kubuka, pergerakanku terhenti ketika mendengar suara leguhan dari bibirnya.

"Ngggg..."

Dengan perlahan emeraldnya yang sejak tadi pagi tertutup mulai terbuka. Ia mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam emeraldnya. Ia nampak terkejut ketika melihat wajahku, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan lalu mengumamkan namaku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Gaara"

Bibirku tertarik keatas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman, minumlah!"

Aku menyodorkan segelas air putih dan membantu memberinya minum.

Kurogoh kantung celanaku dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul hati di tengahnya. Kupamerkan kalungnya tepat di depan ia nampak terkejut.

"Ba... bagaimana mungkin kalungku ada padamu?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku menyeringai, "aku mengambilnya dari tiga orang wanita yang mengganggumu."

Ia nampak tersenyum sumringah, dan berusaha menggapai kalung yang kupegang. Sreet, sebelum ia menggapainya, aku menarik kalungnya menjauh. Membuatnya menautkan alis.

"Aku tak akan memberikan kalung ini secara cuma-cuma Sakura -hime."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Tentang perubahan tubuhmu yang secara drastis berubah, apa karena kalung ini?" tanyaku menatap manik emeraldnya intens.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya mencengkram erat baju tepat di depan dadanya. Dia diam seribu bahasa. Aku mendesah panjang. Ternyata benar akan dugaanku.

"Jadi benar, kalung warisan milikmu yang mengubah tubuhmu?" tanyaku memastikan. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya"

Cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya, ia beralih menatap jade ku lekat,"kau pasti akan menjauhiku kan Gaara-kun, aku masih seperti dulu wanita bertubuh besar. Tak ada perubahan dalam diriku, padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi seorang putri yang cantik jika dewasa nanti. Tapi... tapi... hiks, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, hiks." air matanya semakin lama semakin deras mengalir, ia tersenyum getir. Tersirat akan kesedihan dan juga kecewa diwajahnya.

Aku menggeleng dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, "aku tak peduli bagaimanapun bentuk tubuhmu. Karena itu kau Sakura. Yang kusukai darimu adalah kebaikan hatimu, bukan fisikmu." jawabku mempertegas.

"HUUWAAA...hiks" dia menghambur menangis memelukku erat, aku mengelus punggungnya guna menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku takut Gaara-kun, hiks... aku takut Sasuke-kun akan membenciku"

Deg

Hei, apa kau tau Sakura? Hatiku berdenyut sakit, ketika kau sebut nama pemuda lain dari mulutmu. Bahkan sampai saat ini yang ada dipikiranmu hanya Sasuke! bukan diriku?

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di pundaknya, mencengkram punggungnya erat. "Lihat aku Sakura- hime...tak perlu lagi memikirkan dirinya!" lirihku.

Sakura menggeleng disela tangisnya,"tidak bisa, aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya"

Tch, aku mendecih dan menggeram tertahan, aku kesal ,marah dan kecewa. Kulepaskan pelukanku dan mencengkram pundaknya.

"Baiklah bagaimana jika kita bertaruh Sakura-hime? Aku akan menyerah jika Sasuke mencintaimu apa adanya , tapi... jika dia menolakmu kau harus menikah denganku! bagaimana?"

Kalimatku sukses membuatnya beralih memandang jade ku tajam, kulihat wajahnya menegang. Bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Maksudmu bertemu dengan Sasuke dengan aku yang sekarang?" tanyanya, Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Kulihat ia menggeleng, "tidak Gaara-kun, aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya tanpa kalungku!" tolaknya.

"Apakah kau akan terus membohonginya Sakura- hime? Percuma kalau kau terus menyembunyikan dirimu yang sebenarnya, kau tak akan pernah tau apakah dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu... atau dirimu yang palsu."

"Tapi, aku belum siap Gaara -kun"

"Jika kau menunggu siap, itu akan memakan waktu lama. Kuantar kau pulang besok kerumah. Aku yakin keluargamu sangat menghawatirkan dirimu,terutama kakakmu yang sister compleks itu."

Drrrtttttt

Handphone genggamku bergetar, kulihat nama 'Sasori -nii tertera disana. Bagus, baru saja aku akan menghubunginya nanti, ternyata dia yang mengubungiku duluan.

"Aku akan menyuruh maid membawakan makanan untukmu, ada sesuatu hal yang harus kuurus. Aku pamit dulu, nanti aku kembali lagi." aku mengecup jidat lebarnya sekilas. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang menatapku dengan tatapan sayu.

Aku tau kau bingung Sakura, tapi aku akan membuatmu sadar, siapa diantara kami berdua yang tulus mencintaimu.

#Gara POV OFF #

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sasori segera menjelajahi rumahnya. Mencari keberadaan adik semata wayangnya, wajahnya pucat pasih ketika tak mendapati adiknya dirumah. Matanya berambut merah,dengan wajah seperti bayi itu, sejak tadi tak bisa diam. Penampilannya yang cool yang mampu membius perhatian para wanita itu kini berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya.

Lihatlah, kedua matanya memerah, rambutnya yang tampak berantakan, bajunya yang kini lusuh. Seharian ini ia gelisah memikirkan keadaan adiknya yang lagi-lagi menghilang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Ia menggeram kesal, memutar otaknya dengan keras. Sebuah nama terlintas di benaknya. Ya, 'Sabaku No Gaara'... hanya Gaara harapan terakhir Sasori.

"Sasori, bisa tidak kau diam sebentar!" geram Tsunade- ibunya, yang kini merasa terganggu kerena Sasori yang semenjak tadi terus mondar -mandir gelisah di depannya.

Sasori tak menghiraukan perintah Tsunade, ia sibuk menelpon Gaara sejak tadi, "SIAL... CEPAT ANGKAT MUKA PANDA" teriaknya kesal.

Pletak

Tsunade yang geram melihat tingkah laku anak sulungnya ini, menjitak kepala Sasori dengan kekuatan supernya. Sehingga sang empu meringis kesakitan.

"Ittaiii!" ringisnya.

"SEBAIKNYA KAU BERSIHKAN DIRIMU TERLEBIH DAHULU SASORI!" bentak Tsunade.

"Tapi kaa-san... aku~" belum sempat Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya, nyalinya menciut ketika Tsunade menyuguhinya deathglare mematikan.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu yang bau busuk itu, jangan membuatku marah! Atau aku akan jual motor sport mu itu, Sa-so-ri" ancam Tsunade dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Sasori bergidik ngeri, ia meletakkan telepon genggamnya di atas meja dan lari menuju kamar mandi.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, dan kembali memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada dua orang pemuda yang yang sejak tadi duduk manis memperhatikan opera sabun yang dimainkan ibu anak barusan.

"Aku minta maaf atas keributan yang kubuat tadi" Tsunade berojigi meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami yang harus meminta maaf. Karena datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberitau anda sebelumnya." jawab seorang pemuda raven sebatas punggung itu dengan sopan.

Ya sekarang Itachi dan Sasuke berada di rumah Sakura. Duo Uchiha itu memaksa Sasori untuk ikut membawa mereka berdua kerumahnya. Sama-sama memastikan keberadaan Sakura di rumahnya.

.

.

.

#Flashback ON#

Pemuda raven yang duduk paling pojok di sudut kanan dekat jendela itu terlihat menguap bosan mendengar ocehan dosennya dengan model rambut ala dora yang sedang menjelaskan tentang semangat masa muda itu.

Dengan santainya Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menelepon secara terang-terangan. Ia berusaha menghubungi Sakura. Namun nihil, panggilannya tak diangkat oleh gadis musim semi itu.

Berulang kali ia menelpon sang kekasih, hasilnya sama, tak ada jawaban. Ia sangat khawatir dan berencana menemui Sakura ke kelasnya, namun sayang Sasuke tak diijinkan Guy-sensei untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Dan mengancam akan memberitau orang tuanya jika melawan perintahnya. Dengan berat hati Sasuke menuruti semua perintah dosennya.

KREET

Pintu kelas terbuka, mengalihkan semua atensi siswa di kelas. Sosok cantik dosen wanita yang bernama Anko-sensei ini langsung menghampiri Sasuke tanpa menegur dosen yang mengajar di kelas - Guy -sensei.

Langkah Anko -sensei nampak tergesa-gesa, ekspresi wajah panik dan pucat pasih. Tanpa basa-basi ia menarik tubuh sang Uchiha terakhir ini keluar kelas, akibatnya semua penghuni kelas ricuh, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya ketika Anko-sensei mengatakan padanya bahwa Sakura tak kunjung datang setelah meminta ijin ke toilet. Lama menunggu, akhirnya Anko-sensei menyusul Sakura ke sana.

Anko sensei nampak terkejut ketika melihat sisa-sisa cairan merah pekat berada di dinding kamar mandi. Serta tas yang dipakai Sakura yang tertinggal di toilet.

Sasuke yang mendengar semua penjelasan Anko-sensei segera menelpon Kakashi dan mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seharian penuh ia tak dapat menemukan Sakura.

.

.

.

Brakkk

Bunyi nyaring pintu yg dibuka kasar membuat seluruh penghuni rumah keluarga besar Uchiha itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sosok pemuda raven dengan aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya, tatapan matanya tajam seakan-akan siap menerjang siapa saja yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Tak ada satupun maid ataupun pengawal yang berani menyapa pemuda raven yang terlihat menakutkan itu. Mereka semua merapatkan diri di sisi pinggir dan memberi jalan untuk Sasuke. Dengan langkah besar Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerja Itachi, yang kebetulan ada di rumah. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Sasuke langsung memasuki ruang kerja kakaknya itu.

"Aniki! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," dengan langkah tergesa Sasuke mendekati Itachi yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Tenanglah sedikit Sasuke!" ujar Itachi tanpa menoleh dari laptopnya.

Brak

Sasuke menggeprak meja kerja Itachi kencang, perempatan siku tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda raven sebatas punggung dikuncir satu itu karena ulah sang adik yang menganggu kesibukannya.

Itachi mendecih,"tch, tenanglah Sasuke, aku juga sedang mencari tau tentang keadaan Sakura saat ini. Aku pun tak akan berdiam diri melihat calon adik iparku tiba-tiba menghilang." decaknya kesal.

"Kau-kau tau darimana Sakura menghilang, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke tampak terkejut.

Itachi menyeringai,"kau tau siapa orangnya Sasuke"

"Tck, sudah kuduga pasti Kakashi yang memberitahumu kan?"

Itachi terkekeh pelan dan kembali fokus melihat laptopnya.

Brakk

Lagi-lagi ketenangan Itachi terganggu ketika pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka paksa oleh seorang pemuda berwajah baby face.

"SASUKE! Cepat kembalikan adikku!" teriak Sasori diambang pintu, lalu dengan langkah besar ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, mencengkram kerah seragamnya dan meninju wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Buakk

"Tch" Sasuke tak melawan, ia hanya berdecih dengan wajah datarnya.

Tatapan mematikan dari manik Hazel Sasori seolah -olah mengintimidasi pemuda raven dihadapannya. Kembali, di cengkramnya kerah baju Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sehingga tubuh pemuda raven itu sedikit terangkat.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Sakura brengsek!" caci nya.

Itachi mendesah panjang dan memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Tenanglah Sasori, bukan Sasuke pelakunya."

"Eh! Jadi siapa pelakunya?"

"Kami sedang menyelidikinya."

Hazel dan Onyx saling bertatapan, tatapan Sasuke seakan berkata 'untuk apa aku menculik tunanganku sendiri, bodoh', kepala Sasori berdenyut, lalu mendecih dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ck, kalian harus bertanggung jawab, segera temukan adikku!" Sasori beranjak pergi,baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti, Ia kembali menoleh mengacungkan jarinya ke arah kedua Uchiha itu.

"Beritau aku jika kalian mendapatkan kabar tentang Sakura, aku harus memberitau ibuku tentang ini." lanjutnya.

"Aku ikut Sasori-nii." pinta Sasuke.

"Aku juga" ujar Itachi mengacungkan tangannya.

'Ck, dasar duo Uchiha menyebalkan' batinnya menggeram kesal.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut," Sasori menatap Sasuke tajam dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya lagi,"dan kau Sasuke, aku bukan kakakmu, berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix 'nii', tch, menyebalkan" gerutu Sasori seraya berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan duo Uchiha dibelakangnya.

Itachi terkekeh geli, memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawanya yang berlebihan. Ia merasa lucu mendengar adiknya dengan mudahnya memanggil suffix 'nii' pada seseorang. Ia tau pribadi Sasuke yang irit bicara itu.

Sasuke melotot pada kakaknya, "berhenti tertawa baka Aniki, tidak ada yang lucu."

"Hahaha, kau bahkan memanggilku 'Aniki' sedangkan orang lain kau sebut 'Nii'. Aku tau kau Sasuke, ini cukup menggelikan jika mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu,haha"

"Tch, kau menyebalkan."

Blamm

Sasuke menutup pintu kasar dan meninggalkan Itachi yang masih tertawa di dalam. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Itachi berjalan santai di belakangnya, dia berjalan sambil menelpon seseorang, tanpa Sasuke tau siapa itu. Karena kini pikirannya fokus memikirkan Sakura, sehingga ia tak peduli siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya di telepon.

.

.

.

#Flashback Off#

.

.

Itachi melirik adik bungsunya yang kembali menelpon Kakashi. Ia melihat raut kesal di wajah Sasuke ketika mendengar jawaban Kakashi di seberang tau pasti Kakashi belum menemukan keberadaan Sakura sampai saat ini. Sasuke mendecih dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon nya.

"Baru beberapa detik yang lalu kau menelponnya bukan? Kau bahkan sudah 20x lebih menelponnya hanya dalam jangka waktu 30 menit, tenangkan dirimu Sasuke" perintah Itachi dengan santainya.

"Tck, kau tak akan mengerti perasaanku Aniki! Aku benar-benar cemas dengan keadaannya." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "aku tak bisa berdiam diri lagi, akan kucari dia sendiri." ia mulai melangkah pergi.

"Oi, Sasuke... tunggu dulu!" Itachi segera menyusul Sasuke dan menarik tangannya.

'Ddrrrrrtt... Moshi -moshi... drrrttt'

Handphone Sasori berdering, tertera nama 'Gaara' disana, Tsunade langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya, ada apa Gaara?"

Mendengar nama pemuda merah yang dibencinya itu, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade. Ia merasa kalau Gaara terlibat dalam kasus hilangnya Sakura-tunangannya.

"Jadi Sakura ada bersamamu?" Tsunade menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura ada bersama Gaara. "Baiklah kutunggu be... hei anak muda!" belum sempat Tsunade meneruskan kalimatnya. Sasuke merampas handphone genggamnya.

"Brengsek! kau apakan Sakuraku HA! Cepat kembalikan dia sekarang juga SETAN MERAH!" bentaknya.

"Ck, tak perlu berteriak padaku Uchiha, besok adalah penentuan! Kupastikan aku yang akan menikah dengan Sakura. Ja, PANTAT AYAM." klik...

Gaara dengan santai memutuskan sambungannya. Seperempat siku tercetak di wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Praankk

Sasuke membanting handphone milik Sasori yang berada dintangannya kencang membentur lantai sehingga hancur berkeping-keping, "Ck, Awas kau SABAKU NO GAARA!" geramnya dengan tangan yang mengepal.

Itachi mendesah panjang melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Memijat keningnya pelan, 'kau membuatku malu baka otouto' desahnya dalam hati.

Tsunade menatap datar Sasuke, melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap intens pemuda raven di depannya ini. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"HEI! KENAPA HANDPHONE KU HANCUR BERANTAKAN BEGINI?" teriak Sasori yang tiba-tiba datang. Ekspresinya pucat pasih melihat handphone kesayangannya kini hancur. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku yang melakukannya." aku Sasuke dengan wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!" Sasori menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan menatapnya marah. Namun tak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sasori hentikan!" perintah Tsunade dengan tatapan mematikan. Sasori menciut dan berdecak kesal seraya melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Dan kau Sasuke sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu. Besok Gaara akan mengantar Sakura pulang kesini, sebaiknya hari ini kalian menginap. Besok kita dengar penjelasan Gaara dan Sakura." ucap Tsunade tegas lalu melirik Itachi, "kau ikut denganku Itachi... ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu!"

"Ya, sepertinya kami akan menginap malam ini. Karena aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." jawabnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sasori, ajak Sasuke istirahat di kamarmu."

"Apa! Kamarku... tapi kaa-san~" baru saja Sasori mau menolaknya, bulu kuduk Sasori meremang ketika lagi-lagi disuguhi tatapan mematikan Tsunade. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti perintah ibunya. Karena dia tau, jika ibunya mengamuk, bisa-bisa rumah tempat tinggalnya pun bisa runtuh dalam sekejab.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang malam ini, menerpa kulit halus sang pemuda Raven yang sedang berdiri di beranda kamar. Mengamati bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit malam.

"Sakura." lirihnya pelan.

Karena semenjak tadi pagi benaknya penuh dengan gadis sewarna musim semi itu. Pikirannya kalut saat mendengar gadisnya menghilang, terlebih lagi sekarang Sakura tinggal bersama Gaara, teman masa kecilnya yang juga mencintai Sakura sejak dulu.

Ia merasa keadaannya kini terancam, entah mengapa perasaan buruk terlintas di benaknya. Meski gadis musim semi itu mengakui bahwa dia juga mencintai dirinya. Tapi ia tetap merasa was-was, karena pemuda merah teman masa kecilnya itu juga mempunyai kalung yang sama dengan miliknya dan Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mendesah panjang, menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah, ia gelisah karena Sakura sedang bersama Gaara sekarang. Kenapa Gaara bisa bersama Sakura? dipikir berapa kalipun otak pintar Sasuke tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Biar waktu yang menjawab, mungkin malam ini ia tak akan bisa tidur.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh Sasuke."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasori mendekatinya, membawa 2 kaleng minuman bersoda dan memberikannya satu pada Sasuke.

"Ambillah."

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "ada angin apa,tiba-tiba kau bersikap baik padaku?"

"Tck, anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasihku, karena kau sudah mencemaskan adikku."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil minuman kaleng itu tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, itu semua membuat Sasori berdecak kesal.

"Ck, setidaknya kau mengucapkan terima kasih Sasuke! Dan juga maaf untuk handphone ku yang sudah kau hancurkan tadi." ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Pandangannya kini lurus kedepan, ia malas menatap wajah calon adik iparnya yang sangat datar tanpa rasa bersalah itu.

"Hn... terimakasih dan maaf, akan kuganti nanti"

Bruusshh

"Uhuk!" Sasori menyemburkan minumannya dan hampir tersedak mendengar Sasuke dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih dan maaf'.

'Mungkin otaknya sedang bermasalah' ucap Sasori dalam hati.

"Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati, kumaafkan kau kali ini. Sasori menepuk pundak Sasuke sekilas lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri disana.

Malam semakin larut, Sasuke beranjak dari beranda dan masuk ke dalam sama sekali tak mengantuk, ia tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk menyender pada ranjang di belakang punggungnya. Mengotak-atik ponselnya, dan terus memandangi foto gadis cantik bak musim semi di layar handphonenya.

"Sakura, kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk dari celah jendela kamar, lalu menyinari seisi ruangan. Sasori langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke ia segera mencuci muka dan langsung menuju ruang tamu. Disana juga sudah ada Itachi, Tsunade dan Dan. Mereka semua menunggu kedatangan Sakura dan Gaara.

Krekkk

Pintu tebuka, seluruh atensi orang di ruangan itu sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sasuke mengernyit, ketika kini dihadapannya berdiri sosok seorang gadis bertubuh gemuk.

Gadis itu pun tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, pandangannya ia alihkan kesamping dan meremas bajunya kencang. Sasuke mencoba mendekati sang gadis. Ia merasa heran, kenapa gadis di depannya sangat mirip dengan Sakura? dan ia merasa sangat familiar dengannya.

Warna rambut bak musim semi sebatas pundak, manik emeraldnya yang indah. Semua itu benar-benar mirip seperti gadisnya, namun hanya bentuk tubuh yang membedakan mereka berdua.

Gadis yang kini berdiri dihadapannya adalah seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk, sedangkan Sakura-nya memiliki bentuk tubuh yang ideal dan sexy.

Andai kau tau Sasuke, gadis di hadapanmu ini adalah orang yang sama, gadis yang kau cintai sejak pandangan pertama, seorang gadis yang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi jodohmu jauh sebelum kau dilahirkan, ya! Haruno Sakura.

Gadis cantik bak keturunan Putri Raja itu yang kemarin kau temui, kini berdiri dihadapanmu, dengan keadaan fisik yang berbeda. Dia mengujimu, apakah kau masih mau menerimanya jika gadis yang kau puja cantik itu kini berubah 180 derajat, menjadi gadis bertubuh gemuk dengan daging yang bertumpuk dibagian perut dan wajahnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya penuh selidik. Tatapannya terpaku pada perban di kepala gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura yang sejak tadi menundukkan wajahnya kini memberanikan dirinya menatap Onyx Sasuke. Emerald dan Onyx bertemu.

'Kami-sama, apakah aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?' ucap Sakura dalam hati. Ia bimbang, haruskah ia bicara jujur pada Sasuke, tapi ia juga tak ingin jika Sasuke tau tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya maka Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tangan Sakura mengepal, meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi, 'tapi... aku tak bisa membohonginya lebih dari ini, biarlah takdir yang menentukan. Jika ia mencintaiku, dia akan menerimaku apa adanya bukan? Meski tipis harapanku. Aku harus berkata jujur, walau jujur itu menyakitkan.' perdebatan batin terjadi di dalam diri Sakura.

"Sa-su-ke-kun... aku."

"..."

"Aku..."

'Sial kenapa begitu sulit,mengucapkannya' keringat bercucuran dari pelipis Sakura, berulang kali ia menelan ludahnya. Ucapannya seakan menyangkut ditenggorokan sehingga sulit sekali diucapkan.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasori.

Sasori yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya langsung berteriak ketika melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk, adik kesayangannya sudah kembali kerumah. Ia segera berlari mendekat, lalu menghammbur memeluknya erat, wajah sumringah tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Hn, Sakura!" ujarnya penuh penekanan. Onyx Sasuke membulat ketika Sasori memanggil gadis dihadapannya ini dengan nama yang sama, dengan gadis musim semi tunangannya.

Kini pandangan Sasuke teralihkan pada sosok pemuda merah yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. Gaara menyeringai, menarik lengan Sakura lalu memakaikan kalung milik gadis musim semi itu dilehernya. Sontak Sakura terkejut dengan perbuatan Gaara yang tiba-tiba itu, ia belum menyiapkan hatinya, meski sebelumnya ia menyakinkan dirinya,tetap saja ia belum siap.

"Tu-tunggu Gaara-kun!"

POOFFFF

Telat! kini dihadapan Sasuke dan semuanya Sakura berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang penuh akan pesona. Tubuhnya berubah ramping dan sexy. Baju yang dikenakannya pun longgar dan kebesaran.

POOOFFF

Gaara kembali mencopot kalung yang dipakai Sakura.

"USO!" Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini

"Ini tubuh aslinya, Sakura akan berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang ideal jika memakai kalung warisan turun-temurun dari keluarganya." jelas Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih, "kau menipuku Sakura!" ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

Aura marah menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, ia menatap Gaara dengan deathglare mematikan. Sasuke melengos pergi tanpa pamit meninggalkan semuanya. Sakura tak tinggal diam, ia berusaha mengejar Sasuke, berdiri dihadapannya guna mencegah kepergian bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-kun... aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya...hiks ...kumohon! Dengarkan aku dulu." isak Sakura, liquid bening menetes dari sudut matanya. Kedua tangannya ia buka lebar-lebar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan bukan! Kau tak pernah bicara apapun padaku tentang ini sebelumnya... tapi kau menceritakan semua hal tentangmu padanya." ucap Sasuke sendu.

"Eh?"

"Kau menyebalkan Sakura... kau membuatku kecewa."

Sasuke melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung disana. Air matanya terus mengalir menganak sungai.

"Sakura- hime kau tak apa-apa?"

Gaara menghampiri Sakura, hatinya sakit mellihat Sakura menangisi kepergian Sasuke. Tangannya terulur menghapus airmata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi ranum gadis musim semi itu.

"Gaara-kun, perkataanmu apakah masih berlaku... hiks?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau benar Gaara-kun... ternyata Sasuke tak mencintaiku, sepertinya ia membenciku karena telah membohonginya. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu... aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya. Kumohon...hiks."

"Kau... kau serius Sakura-hime?" ujar Gaara memastikan.

"Ya." jawabnya lirih dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dibalik senyumannya tersirat akan luka.

Sreet, Gaara menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya."baiklah... besok kita menikah."

Gaara tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Walau ia tau Sakura menerima lamarannya karena kini suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Ia akan memanfaatkan semua kemungkinan yang ada.

Sedangkan Sakura menangis histeris dipelukan Gaara. Sejak awal ia tau bahwa cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

'Kalau tau begini sakitnya jatuh cinta lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai... Sasuke-kun sayonara... sudah kuputuskan mulai sekarang aku akan belajar melupakanmu.'

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf makin gaje, makasih buat yg masih baca fanfic ini. #pede bener. Arigatou.


	7. Chapter 7 -Arti Sebuah Ikatan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : M for save

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama

Chap 7 - Arti Sebuah Ikatan

Note : Makasih buat para reader yang udah baca karya gajeku ini. Aku ga bisa sebut satu-satu maaf ya, aku minta maaf updatenya kebangetan lama. Gomen ne, tapi bakal kulanjutt sampe akhir, tadinya mau kubuat ini chap akhir, tapi idenya muncul lagi. Mungkin 1 sampai 2 chap lagi cerita ini bakal tamat. Utangku masih banyakkk, moodku sering berubah dan waktu suka ga ada buat nulis. Sekali lagi maksih buat silent reader dan reader yg udah komen, dan maaf jika ceritaku ga sesuai sama keinginan kalian. Ok kayaknya notenya kepanjangan. Langsung aja DLDR ^^

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Pemuda berhelai Raven tak henti-hentinya mengetuk pintu secara kasar. Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya. Amarahnya memuncak tak dapat lagi di bendung.

Krek

"Sasuke-kun?" sosok seorang gadis ber-manik lavender dengan rambut hitam panjangnya sebatas pinggang membuka pintu yang sejak tadi di ketuk Sasuke.

"Dimana HANABI!" ujarnya kasar penuh penekanan ketika menyebut nama adik gadis bermanik lavender itu.

Gadis cantik dengan helaian hitam panjang itu menaikkan alis heran. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'untuk apa Sasuke mencari adiknya? Ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang tak bersahabat' innernya bingung.

"DIMANA HANABI! jangan buat aku marah Hinata, suruh dia kemari menghadapiku!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi. Membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Dia yakin pasti Hanabi telah melakukan hal buruk sehingga Sasuke semarah ini padanya.

Ia hanya tau adiknya itu sangat mengagumi Sasuke, tapi sayangnya gadis cantik kekasih Naruto itu tak tau tingkah laku adiknya yang buruk di universitas.

"Oi, teme kenapa kau berteriak! Suaramu terdengar sampai dalam, ttebayo." tiba-tiba Naruto sahabat baik Sasuke muncul dari dalam rumah itu, seperti nya dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya, "lalu kenapa kau berteriak memanggil Hanabi?" lanjutnya heran.

"Tch, ini semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu Dobe."

"Hei, aku berhak tau karena dia adik kekasihku, ttebayo."

"Tck, kau menyebalkan Dobe, tukang ikut campur!" Sasuke menyelonong masuk tanpa permisi.

"Oi Oi Teme berhenti! Apa yang akan kau lakukan ha!" Naruto dan Hinata menyusulnya dari belakang.

"KELUAR KAU HANABI! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA PERBUATANMU PADA SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke dengan suara lantang. Suaranya sampai terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Hanabi yang berada di dalam kamarnya di lantai 2 pun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar cukup keras dengan nada marah. Ia mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat, lalu mondar-mandir tak jelas di dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar, bulu kuduknya meremang. Habislah dia! ia tak menyangka kasus ini akan cepat diketahui oleh Sasuke.

Ditambah lagi ia datang marah-marah ke rumahnya, kalau begini kakaknya Hinata pun akan tau semua hal buruk yang telah ia lakukan selama ini di kampus.

"Teme, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? apa yang Hanabi lakukan sehingga kau semarah ini? Dan siapa Sakura?" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke dan mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya nanti Dobe, alasan kenapa dia berusaha melukai Sakura-calon istriku, bahkan hampir membunuhnya." jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

"Uso!" Hinata dan Naruto tersentak kaget ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Hinata yang paling syok disini. Ia hampir terhuyung jatuh kalau Naruto tak cepat-cepat menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" ujar Naruto panik melihat wajah pucat kekasihnya.

"Hanabi tak mungkin melakukan ini Sasuke -kun, ia anak baik-baik." sangkal Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Tch, aku kasihan padamu Hinata, bahkan kau tak tau tingkah laku adikmu yang sudah lama mengusik kehidupanku. Selama ini aku diam karena aku tak peduli tentang sikapnya yang selalu menyingkirkan semua gadis yang mencoba mendekatiku. Tapi kali ini aku tak akan tinggal diam karena adikmu sudah berani menyentuh gadis yang selama ini aku tunggu kehadirannya. Dia calon istriku! aku tak akan pernah melepaskan orang yang telah berani melukainya."

Liquid bening jatuh menetes di pipi ranum gadis bermanik lavender itu, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna menyangkal semua kenyataan yang dikatakan Sasuke tentang adiknya. Ia menoleh menatap Naruto mencari tau kebenarannya dan berharap semua perkataan Sasuke salah. Pemuda blonde itu mendesah panjang, lalu membalas tatapan kekasihnya sendu.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, selama ini aku merahasiakan tentang Hanabi padamu. Aku dan Sasuke sudah sepakat tak memberitahumu, karena selama ini Sasuke tak merasa dirugikan atas sikap Hanabi. Tapi mungkin kali ini Hanabi telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal." jelas Naruto.

"A-apa? Ja-jadi selama ini hanya aku yang tak tau tentang sikap buruknya di kampus! kukira kabar yang beredar tentangnya di kampus hanya sekedar kabar burung yang tak benar. Ternyata...hiks, aku gagal mendidiknya sebagai seorang kakak." Hinata menangis terisak. Naruto yang tak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis memeluk tubuh Hinata erat tanpa bicara apapun.

Sasuke mendesah frustasi, yang ia inginkan hanya bertemu Hanabi dan membuat perhitungan dengannya bukan membuat kekasih sahabatnya menangis. Ia sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah berkata kasar pada gadis sulung klan Hyuuga itu.

"Dimana Hanabi? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya." lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto dan Hinata saling melempar pandang. Hinata tak ingin terjadi hal buruk dengan adiknya kalau ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto tak ingin Sasuke mengamuk di rumah kekasihnya ini.

"Teme, tentang Hanabi sebaiknya kita serahkan semuanya pada Hinata. Biar dia yang bicara dengannya." ujar Naruto meredahkan amarah Sasuke.

"Kumohon Sasuke-kun, akan kupastikan dia menyesali perbuatannya dan meminta maaf pada kekasihmu." pinta Hinata dengan nada parau.

Sasuke tertawa sinis,"tch, maaf saja tak cukup Hinata, IA HAMPIR MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU!" teriaknya lagi.

"Teme, tenanglah!sudah kubilang serahkan semua pada Hinata-chan. Kumohon~" mohon Naruto. Shappirenya menatap Onyx Sasuke tajam meminta pengertian darinya. Sebelah tangan Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke kencang.

Sasuke menatap balik Naruto lalu mendesah panjang, biar bagaimanapun ia tak ingin membuat Naruto susah atas masalahnya ini, "baiklah, biar kalian yang urus." Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto dari pundaknya,"tapi sampaikan padanya, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi. Mengerti."

"Ya." jawab Hinata bernafas lega.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto disana. Naruto memandang Sasuke nanar.

"Puk," Hinata menepuk pundak Naruto,"pergilah Naruto-kun, sepertinya dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar." ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto bimbang karena keduanya orang yang penting baginya.

"Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri, kau tak perlu cemas."

"Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu langsung hubungi aku." dengan langkah besar ia menyusul Sasuke. Berulang kali ia berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang beberapa langkah berada di depanmya namun tak di hiraukan olehnya.

Sasuke terus melangkah menuju mobilnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kakashi dengan cekatan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke.

"Oi,teme tunggu aku ttebayo!"

Sret... Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk disamping Sasuke tanpa permisi. Membuat sang empu menyuguhkan deathglare mematikan pada pemuda blonde itu.

"Ayolah teme, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Tck, mau apa lagi kau mengikuti Dobe!"

"Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku tentang gadis bernama Sakura-calon istrimu itu. Lagipula wajahmu seperti orang yang ingin menangis, jika kau mau dengan senang hati kupinjamkan tubuhku ini Sasuke. hehehe." ujarnya seraya memamerkan cengiran rubahnya dan melebarkan kedua tangannya.

Ctak, perempatan siku tercetak jelas di pelipis Sasuke.

"Menangis katamu?!" aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Sasuke,"SIAPA YANG INGIN MENANGIS HA! AKU MALAH INGIN MEMBUNUH ORANG SAAT INI JUGA," ujarnya dengan nada tinggi penuh penekanan. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan menggeser duduknya menghimpit pintu mobil. "Tck, kalau bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi kubunuh kau Dobe! Cepat jalan Kakashi aku lelah dan ingin istirahat di rumah." perintahnya.

"Baik tuan muda."

Naruto diam tak bergeming, sesekali ia melirik sahabat ravennya yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mendesah dan memijit keningnya melalui sudut matanya. Kakashi pun diam-diam melirik Sasuke dari kaca spion di depannya. Mereka berdua tau, keadaan Sasuke sekarang benar-benar-benar sangat buruk. Naruto tak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah dan sekacau ini sebelumnya. Karena biasanya Sasuke jarang bicara dan cuek. Hanya gara-gara seorang gadis ia berubah 180 derajat, Naruto sungguh penasaran dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan bercat pink itu, gadis bersurai pink yang sedang bersedih itu duduk melamun menyender tembok dengan kedua kakinya di tekuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

'Aku tau ini semua akan terjadi, semua yang kutakutkan selama ini akhirnya datang. Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku Sasuke-kun disaat kau tau sosok asliku yang penuh akan gumpalan lemak ini. Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu seutuhnya, ini juga salahku karena sudah terlanjur mencintaimu meski tau akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku bagaikan pungguk merindukan rembulan.'

Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi wajah porselinnya yang chubby itu. Tangannya menggenggam kalung perak liontin warisan keluarganya dengan erat. Berkat kalung itulah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, pemuda yang sudah mengikat hatinya.

Kreekk

Seorang pemuda berwajah baby face membuka pelan daun pintu kamarnya. Perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih menangis di dekat jendela. Sasori mendesah panjang dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar serius akan keputusanmu Sakura? pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, kau tak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan meski kau menyesal nantinya. Lagipula perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan, bukan?" Sasori membuka pembicaraan, ia mencoba membujuk Sakura untuk mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya. Bukan berarti dia memihak Sasuke, ia pun marah kepada pemuda raven yang seenaknya meninggalkan adiknya ketika ia tau sosok aslinya ia tak ingin adiknya hidup dalam penyesalan jika menikah dengan Gaara meski ia tau pemuda merah itu sangat mencintai adiknya apa adanya.

"Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya nii-chan, andai aku tak betemu dengannya pasti sekarang aku sudah hidup bahagia dengan Gaara. Tapi sayangnya takdir berkata lain, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Sulit sekali menghilangkan bayangannya dari benakku." ujarnya lirih.

"Tapi jika diteruskan akan banyak orang yang terluka Sakura. Kau harus pikirkan juga perasaan Gaara, ia akan menjadi orang yang paling terluka nantinya."

Sakura tak membalas kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasori. Ia tau keputusannya adalah sebuah kesalahan, menikah dengan Gaara teman masa kecilnya itu sama saja menoreh luka pada pemuda merah itu. Karena sampai kapanpun hatinya tak bisa berpaling dari Sasuke.

'Aku tau itu Sasori-nii... aku yang paling tau soal itu, bagaimana perihnya ketika orang yang kita cintai tak membalas mencintai kita. Sebuah luka yang tak kasat mata dan tak bisa di obati dengan obat atau apapun itu. Luka itu akan terus membekas sampai kapanpun dan hanya waktu yang bisa mengobatinya.' batinnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Gaara yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik daun pintu kamar Sakura mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua sejak tadi. Awalnya ia ingin menghibur Sakura yang sedang bersedih, tapi ia tak menyangka malah mendengar hal yang sangat ingin dia hindari saat ini. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak akan pernah berpaling dari Sasuke.

Wajahnya tertunduk tangannya mengepal erat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak sekeras -kerasnya menumpahkan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya. Takdir memang kejam, padahal ia yang paling dekat dengan Sakura dulu. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya, tapi kenapa gadis yang ia cintai melebihi hidupnya itu malah jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang baru ia temui dalam jangka waktu yang sangat pendek. Ini gila ~ Sakura cinta mati pada pemuda raven itu saat pandangan pertama.

Gaara tak habis pikir, padahal ia berusaha keras menjadi sosok yang diinginkan sang gadis. Ia mengorbankan waktunya hanya untuk mewujudkan impian sang gadis. Ia merasa dicampakkan, dibuang dan dilupakan begitu saja ketika sang gadis bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menganggap pemuda itu bak seorang pangeran lalu melupakan janjinya begitu saja. Padahal wajah tampan dan pesona yang dimilikinya juga tak kalah dari pemuda raven itu.

"Gaara bisa bicara sebentar?" sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Tsunade berdiri disana.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain."

Gaara mengangguk dan mengikuti Tsunade yang berjalan di depannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedih, Tsunade yang sesekali melirik Gaara dari sudut matanya hanya bisa mendesah panjang.

.

.

.

Hari begitu cepat berlalu, baru kemarin Sakura memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Gaara dan hari ini dia sudah mengenakan pakaian pengantin. Dia terlihat cantik dengan pakaian pengantinnya, tubuhnya yang gemuk akan buntalan daging dan lemak itu terlihat sedikit menyusut karena ia memakai dress panjang dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan merah.

Sasori yang memilihkan warna pada dress yang di pakai Sakura. Biasanya seorang pengantin wanita memakai dress berwarna putih polos namun Sakura berbeda, Sasori tau warna putih tak cocok digunakan adiknya dengan lipatan lemak di bagian perutnya karena Sakura akan terlihat lebih besar jika memakai dress itu.

Karena itu Sasori memilih warna dasar hitam dengan perpaduan warna merah agar Sakura terlihat sedikit ramping. Ditambah hiasan bando berbentuk bunga mawar yang menghiasi rambutnya serta sedikit polesan make up di wajahnya, kini Sakura terlihat amat cantik meski tubuhnya tak berbentuk layaknya gitar Spanyol namun paras wajahnya yang cantik sekarang mampu membius siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Upacara pernikahan diadakan di kediaman keluarga Sakura, banyak tamu undangan yang datang menghadiri pesta pernikahan ini. Sakura masih belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak tadi ia duduk tak bergeming sedikitpun di depan kaca meja rias. Emeraldnya memandang sendu kotak perhiasan yang didalamnya terdapat kalung perak liontin berbentuk hati warisan keluarganya itu.

Ia memutuskan tidak akan pernah memakai kalung itu lagi dan menghapus perasaannya terhadap Sasuke dan memulai hidup baru dengan Gaara. Dia harus melakukannya meski sulit, karna jika tidak akan banyak hati yang terluka.

"Sayonara Sasuke-kun." ujarnya lirih, lalu menutup kotak perhiasan itu dan menaruhnya di laci meja rias.

'Kau harus kuat Sakura, kau harus bisa melupakannya. Gaara juga pemuda yang tampan, bukankah kau pecinta pemuda tampan heh? Bahkan dia pantas disandarkan dengan seorang pangeran.' Sakura sedang berperang melawan batinnya. Ia berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya di depan kaca rias, melihat pantulan tubuhnya yang penuh akan lemak itu membuatnya semakin sadar bila dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia bukan seorang putri raja yang cantik penuh akan pesona yang pantas diperebutkan oleh dua orang pangeran.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi Sakura, sadarlah kau hanya seorang gadis biasa bernama Haruno Sakura seorang gadis bertubuh gemuk yang memimpikan seorang pangeran berkuda putih datang menghampirimu. Sekarang seorang pangeran datang dan kau malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini heh? Padahal pangeran dengan rambut merahnya itu mencintai mu sejak dulu dia satu-satunya pria yang tak peduli tentang sosokmu ini. Seharusnya kau mencintainya, bukan malah jatuh hati pada pangeran raven yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkanmu ketika mengetahui sosokmu yang jauh berbeda dengan sosok pujaannya, dia hanya ingin bersanding dengan sang putri bukan denganmu." ujarnya kepada diri sendiri lalu tersenyum getir.

Kreek

"Sakura... apa Gaara sudah menghubungimu?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasori berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tidak, ia tak menghubungiku sejak tadi." ujarnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasori mendecih, hazelnya menatap jam yang menempel di dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, "ada apa dengannya? kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum datang? tch, menyebalkan! jika datang nanti aku akan memukul wajah tampannya." geram Sasori, lalu melirik Sakura, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" lanjutnya sedikit khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum, "tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah jauh lebih baik nii-chan."

Sasori melangkah mendekati Sakura, mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menyentil jidat lebar sang adik pelan, "itu baru adikku... hehehe." senyum sumringah tercetak di wajah baby facenya.

Sakura merintih kesakitan, ia mengembungkan pipinya kesal seraya memegang jidatnya. Kemudian ia pun tersenyum, sebuah senyum palsu, 'aku tak ingin kau terus menghwatirkanku nii-chan, biarlah cukup aku yang merasakan kepedihan, sebisa mungkin aku akan tetap tersenyum di depanmu.' batinnya.

Kriiiinggg... kringggg

Handphone genggam Sakura berdering, tertera nama Gaara di panggilan masuk. Sontak Sakura segera mengangkatnya.

"Gaara-kun dimana kau, kami menunggu~..." Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam, manik emeraldnya melebar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "a-apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membatalkan pernikahan kita Gaara-kun?" lirihnya.

"A-apa batal! Tck, apa-apaan pemuda muka panda itu!" Sasori menggeram kesal.

Emerald Sakura kembali meredup, baru saja ia bertekad akan tetap tersenyum di depan Sasori. Namun sepertinya ia tak akan sanggup. Ia menatap sendu Hazel Sasori, menundukkan kepalanya, mencengkram dressnya erat, "baiklah aku mengerti." Klik... sambungan terputus.

"Apa yang terjadi?jelaskan padaku Sakura!" Sasori menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sakura meminta penjelasan padanya. Namun apa daya Sakura pun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahannya tepat di hari 'H'. Bukankah dia yang paling menginginkan pernikahan ini? Kalau bisa Sakura juga ingin tau alasan Gaara melakukan ini semua.

"Aku tak tau nii-chan... aku tak tau." ujarnya lemah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sreet, Sasori menarik tubuh sang adik ke dalam pelukannya mengelus punggungnya lembut, "jangan sok kuat di depanku. Menangislah~ aku yakin Gaara punya alasan untuk ini. Aku akan menghubunginya dan meminta penjelasan padanya nanti." ujar Sasori setenang mungkin.

Kyuut, Sakura meremas kemeja Sasori erat, tumpah sudah air matanya,"Hwaaaaa...Padahal aku sudah berniat melupakan Sasuke-kun mengubur semua kenanganku tentang dirinya dan memutuskan hanya nama Gaara yang akan kuukir dihatiku mulai ... hiks kenapa dia juga malah meninggalkanku? membuat perasaanku pada Sasuke muncul kembali. Apa yang harus kulakukan Sasori -nii?" jeritnya frustasi.

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu, kemalangan datang bertubi-tubi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Setelah Sasuke kini Gaara teman pria satu-satunya yang ia miliki pun pergi salahnya? Kenapa dia selalu sial dalam hal percintaan? Namun di lain sisi ia merasa lega, karena tidak jadi membohongi perasaannya sendiri dan melukai Gaara. Karena di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling terdalam hanya nama Sasuke yang terukir di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Prannnkkk

Pemuda merah dengan tato 'AI' diwajahnya melempar handphone genggamnya kesembarang arah, alhasil handphone itu pecah dan berserakan di lantai.

"Siallll! Tck, sudah berakhir." ia berdecak kesal dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai, cairan bening menetes dari manik jade nya. Matanya menatap sendu kalung perak yang sudah putus karena ulahnya sendiri itu tergeletak di lantai.

"Sial!sial!sial! gomen-ne Sakura-hime." ujarnya bibir bawahnya kencang, tangannya berulang kali menghantamkan tinjunya di lantai yang dingin.

Tok-Tok-Tok

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar cukup keras itu tak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Gaara apa yang kau lakukan di dalam!cepat buka pintunya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan tak pergi ke rumah Sakura, bukankah ini hari penting untukmu?" teriak Temari dari balik pintu.

Kreeek

Tak berapa lama kemudian Gaara membuka pintunya, matanya sendu seakan tak ada lagi cahaya kehidupan terpancar disana, baju yang ia gunakan pun berantakan. Tanpa bicara ia melengos pergi dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan Temari yang sedang terpaku melihat isi kamar adiknya itu.

Matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kamar Gaara kini berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Seprai kamar yang sudah tak berbentuk, bantal yang terkoyak dengan isinya yang berceceran di lantai, handphone yang hancur, lalu kalung yang selalu ia pakai dan jaga seperti harta karun kini tergeletak dilantai begitu saja. Temari memungut kalung perak liontin berbentuk hati itu.

'Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' inner temari bingung.

Sontak ia berbalik mengejar adiknya yang entah pergi kemana. Rasa panik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan langkah besar ia berlari bak kesetanan.

"Gaara dimana kau?" teriaknya berulang kali, Temari menyelusuri setiap kamar, dapur dan ruang tamu di huniannya yang bak istana itu, namun nihil sosok Gaara bagai ditelan bumi, Temari tak menemukan sosok adiknya dimanapun.

Ia menggeram tertahan, tiba-tiba terlintas satu tempat yang sering di datangi adiknya setiap kali ada masalah. Temari bergegas pergi ke sana, kaki jenjangnya bergerak lincah menuruni satu persatu anak tangga menuju taman yang terletak di halaman rumahnya. Taman yang dihiasi berbagai bunga-bunga yang indah, pohon yang rindang dan sebuah kolam ikan kecil, sangat cocok untuk mencari udara segar disana.

"GAARA! hosh hosh hosh." teriaknya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ia meraup udara dengan rakusnya, keringat pun sampai membasahi wajah porselinnya.

Matanya terpendar mencari sosok adiknya, ia bernafas lega karena Gaara ada disana. Gaara berada di bawah pohon yang rindang dan duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya di sana dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Angin yang berhembus kencang menyibakkan rambut merahnya.

Mata Temari terbelalak tak percaya karena melihat adiknya mengeluarkan air mata, ia menangis? Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Gaara bukanlah sosok pria yang gampang mengeluarkan air mata. Perdebatan batin terjadi di dalam diri Temari.

"Semua sudah berakhir." ujar Gaara dengan suara barithone yang terdengar lemah entah berbicara pada siapa, pandangan matanya kosong.

"Gaara."

Gaara menoleh menatap Temari lekat dengan senyum getir, matanya terpancar akan kesedihan yang dalam dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya,"aku sudah tak pantas berada disampingnya nee-chan. Aku menyerah."

Temari benar-benar terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Gaara. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir, kepalanya hampir mau pecah memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gaara-adiknya yang notabene sudah mencintai gadis musim semi teman masa kecilnya sejak dulu itu, sampai-sampai ia berusaha mati-matian menjadi sosok ideal sang gadis. Sejak kemarin ia masih mempertahankan sang gadis untuk selalu berada di sampingnya meski hati sang gadis sudah berpaling ke pemuda lain. Gaara tak pernah menyerah! Tapi kenapa sekarang dia menyerah tepat di saat hari pernikahannya dengan sang gadis. Ini aneh! benar-benar aneh. Hanya Gaara-lah yang tau jawabannya.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 - Fakta

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : M for lime.

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama

Chap 8 - Fakta

Note : Chap ini mengandung unsur dewasa, 18++...Jadi tidak untuk anak di bawah umur. DLDR

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kemana tekadmu itu hah!kenapa kau segampang ini menyerah? geram Temari yang kesal melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang kacau ini.

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah keduanya, rambut merah milik Gaara terbang tertiup angin. Tangannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya, lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi,"tak gampang memutuskan ini semua nee-chan, sejak aku tau semua kebenaran dari kalung yang diberikan Tou-san padaku. Selama ini kalung itu dan janji Sakura-lah yang memberikanku harapan untuk memilikinya. Namun kini semua sirna, Sakura-chan lebih memilih Sasuke dibandingkan janjinya padaku, lalu sekarang kalung perak itu pun sudah membohongiku." lirihnya sendu.

"A-apa maksudmu?siapa yang membohongimu?"Temari semakin tak mengerti maksud perkataan Gaara.

Gaara beranjak diri lalu mendekati Temari, tatapannya tertuju pada kalung perak liontin berbentuk hati yang berada di genggaman Temari. Ia mengambilnya kemudian diangkatnya ke atas, cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang memantul menyinari bandul berbentuk hati itu.

Gaara tersenyum miris, "aku masih berharap bandul ini memiliki cairan 'love spell' di tengahnya, karena itu akan menandakan keaslian kalung ini." ucapnya sendu.

Temari masih mengernyit heran, "love spell? jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tsunade ba-san bilang padaku, bahwa klan Haruno tak memiliki perjanjian apapun pada klan Sabaku. Hanya ada 2 kalung yang asli di dunia ini, kalung yang dibuat khusus memakai cairan 'love spell' di tengah bandulnya. Love spell sendiri adalah cairan langka yang diyakini mempunyai kekuatan magic untuk menyatukan takdir seseorang. Seseorang yang ditakdirkan bersama akan saling terhubung lewat kalung tersebut. Kalung yang dibuat kakek buyut klan Haruno dan juga... Uchiha."

Temari terbelalak tak percaya, "mustahil! Apa maksudmu, kalung yang diberikan tou-san padamu itu adalah imitasi?!"

"Ya, itu fakta yang kudengar dari Tsunade ba-san kemarin." ucapnya sendu.

"Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau dengar dari Tsunade ba-san." pinta Temari penasaran.

.

.

.*Flashback on*

Sehari sebelum pesta pernikahan dilaksanakan, Tsunade yang melihat Gaara sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar putrinya dengan raut wajah sedih menghampirinya. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia mengatakan hal yang selama ini dia rahasiakan.

"Gaara bisa bicara sebentar?" sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan pemuda merah itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Tsunade berdiri disana.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain."

Gaara mengangguk dan mengikuti Tsunade yang berjalan di depannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedih, Tsunade yang sesekali melirik Gaara dari sudut matanya hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Tsunade membawa Gaara ke luar teras rumahnya.

"Duduklah! Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

Gaara mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satu bangku dan memutar bangkunya menghadap Tsunade, begitu juga dengan Tsunade, ia melipat tangan kanannya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Ia menatap jade Gaara lekat, "sebenarnya aku tak keberatan jika Sakura-ku menikah denganmu Gaara,karena aku sudah mengenal baik dirimu sejak kau kecil dan terlebih lagi ibumu 'Karura' adalah teman sepermainanku sejak kecil. Sama seperti kau dan Sakura dulu. Kami bertiga tumbuh bersama." ucapnya.

"Bertiga?" Gaara mengernyitkan alis heran. 'Ibuku,Tsunade ba-san? Siapa orang ke tiga? tak salah lagi orang ketiga pasti orang itu.' ucapnya menerka-nerka dalam hati. "Orang ketiga itu pasti salah satu orangtua Sasuke bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Yup, kau benar. Lebih tepatnya lagi dia ibu Sasuke, Mikoto." ujar Tsunade seraya tersenyum tipis. Lalu sedetik kemudian Tsunade berwajah serius, kedua tangannya di lipat di atas meja. Iris matanya menatap intens jade Gaara.

"Kami memang berteman akrab saat itu, tapi sayangnya yang memiliki ikatan perjanjian hanya dua orang diantara kami bertiga."

Gaara terbelalak, "apa maksudmu Tsunade ba-san?"

"Kakek buyutku 'Hagoromo' dan kakek buyut Mikoto yaitu "Hamura''. Mereka berdua orang yang suka berkelana keliling dunia bersama-sama. Suatu hari mereka menemukan sebuah goa di desa 'Ame' yang di yakini orang setempat sebagai Goa suci. Orang yang masuk ke dalam sana tak akan keluar hidup-hidup, kebanyakan dari mereka tak pernah kembali. Banyak orang yang datang kesana untuk mengambil cairan magic 'love spell' selain sihir untuk masalah percintaan, penduduk desa Ame meyakini bahwa cairan itu dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit. Aku tak begitu tau sifat mereka berdua, tapi yang kutau mereka adalah orang yang tak takut mati, mereka berdua mencoba masuk ke dalam goa itu dan ajaibnya mereka keluar hidup-hidup berhasil mendapatkan cairan itu, lalu kemudian membuat kalung berbentuk hati dan memasukkan cairan itu di tengahnya."

Sesekali Tsunade tertawa renyah ketika menceritakan tentang kakek buyutnya. Dan Gaara hanya bisa menyimaknya. Hatinya mulai gelisah, karena kini ia jadi sedikit paham maksud Tsunade menceritakan ini padanya. Fakta bahwa klan Sabaku tak ikut andil di dalamnya.

"Kakek buyut kami akhirnya membuat suatu perjanjian. Ia ingin kelak anak dan cucunya akan tetap selalu terhubung dan berteman baik. Maka mereka memutuskan akan menikahkan keduanya jika anak dan cucu mereka nanti lahir, sayangnya anak mereka laki-laki. Ashura dan Indra. Mereka kakekku dan kakek Mikoto. Tapi mereka tak menyerah, mereka berharap cucu nya akan berjodoh. Tapi sayangnya lagi-lagi kakekku mempunyai anak laki-laki Hashirama yaitu ayahku, dan Madara ayah dari Mikoto."

"Dan di generasi kami terus terulang, meski bukan anak laki-laki tapi anak perempuan. Kami berdua berteman akrab dan akhirnya bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Aku dan Mikoto sepakat untuk mewariskannya pada anakku kelak. Tapi lagi-lagi kami melahirkan anak laki-laki. Ahahahahaha, kakekku mulai putus asa, sampai akhir hayatnya dia tetap memperingati kami amanah itu. Mikoto akhirnya pindah ke Konoha,, karena Fugaku suaminya memulai bisnis disana. Tapi kami tetap terhubung. Aku mendapat kabar ketika Mikoto mengandung anak ke duanya, dan beberapa Bulan kemudian aku pun mengandung anak keduaku juga. Aku merasa mungkin kali ini perjanjian di keluarga kami akhirnya terpenuhi ketika aku melahirkan anak perempuan, mereka ditakdirkan bersama saat kalung perak berbentuk hati warisan keluarga kami itu bersinar ketika kami pertemukan mereka berdua pertama kali saat mereka berusia5 bulan. Kau tau siapa yang kumaksud bukan?"

"..." Gaara tak mampu berucap. Dia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. Karena ia tau jawabannya.

"Sasuke dan Sakura... sejak awal mereka ditakdirkan bersama. Karura pun tau akan hal itu, tapi saat dia melihatmu begitu dekat dengan Sakura dan tau bahwa kau menyukainya, dia datang padaku."

"Dia berkata, 'Tsunade, aku ingin anak bungsuku bahagia. Dia sering menyendiri di rumah, aku bahkan tak pernah tau jika dia tak mempunyai teman di sekolahnya. Hanya Sakura satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya bersedih jika tau gadis yang dianggap penting baginya sudah memiliki ikatan dengan orang lain. Karena itu aku akan pergi membawanya, tapi sebelum itu bolehkah aku membuat kalung yang sama seperti kalung warisan turun-temurun dari keluarga kalian itu? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, meski harus membohonginya.'"

Gaara terbelalak tak percaya mendengar cerita Tsunade tentang kalung yang diwariskan ayahnya padanya itu. Kalung yang ia percayai sebagai ikatannya dengan Sakura.

"Tapi tak kusangka Karura dan ayahmu pergi meninggalkan kami karena kecelakaan maut saat perjalanan pulang dari kantor, selang beberapa hari saat Karura menyuruh ayahmu memberikan kalung itu padamu. Chiyo ba-san memenuhi janjinya pada Karura untuk menjauhkanmu dari Sakura, karena itu dia tetap membawamu ke Konoha."

"Apa! Jadi itu alasan sebenarnya Chiyo baa-san membawaku pergi? Aku... tak dapat mempercayanya." ucapnya sendu.

Tsunade beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Gaara kemudian memeluknya, "aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih Gaara, karena kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Kau dan Sasuke sama-sama penting bagiku, karena itu aku menceritakan kebenaran ini padamu, karena... kau tak akan bahagia jika membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, berpura-pura kuat menerima Sakura yang lebih mencintai Sasuke, aku tau betapa terlukanya hatimu atas sikap Sakura yang telah mengingkari janjinya padamu. Tapi aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk mencintaimu bukan? Karena perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan." cup, Tsunade mengecup kening Gaara lembut kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Karena dia tau Gaara butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah mendengar betapa kejamnya takdir mempermainkan hatinya selama ini.

Hampir satu jam Gaara berdiam diri disana untuk menenangkan dirinya, kemudian dia pergi menemui Sakura dan mencari tau kebenaran yang di ceritakan Tsunade padanya. Gaara membandingkan kalung miliknya dengan kalung milik Sakura, ia langsung spcheless ketika mengetahui bahwa Tsunade tak membohonginya. Ia teringat kembali ketika Sakura bercerita pada dirinya yang tiba-tiba berada di tempat Sasuke, mungkin inilah sebabnya Sakura tak pernah datang padanya. Karena dia dan gadis itu tak memiliki ikatan takdir.

.

.

.

#Flasback off#

.

"Aku memikirkan semua ini seharian, sampai rasanya kepalaku hampir saja mau pecah, akhirnya setelah kupikirkan secara matang, aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahanku. Karena aku tau, ini semua hanya akan membuatku semakin terluka saat menyadari siapa yang selalu ada dihatinya. Bukan diriku tapi pria lain."

"Gaara... "

"Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumnya. Itu cukup untukku. Karena itu...aku tak butuh kalung ini lagi." wuuzz... Gaara melempar kalung perak berbentuk hati itu jauh ke depan. Kemudian mendongak keatas sambil memejamkan matanya, 'tou-san-kaa-san gomen, aku sempat menyalahkan kalian, kini aku sadar kalian melakukan ini semua karena terlalu menyayangiku. Arigatou, aku sempat merasa senang karena mempercayai perkataanmu tou-san.'

Puk, Temari menepuk pundak Gaara dan mengacak-acak kepalanya, "tck, tak kusangka kau sudah menjadi prdewasa Gaara. Itu baru adikku."

"Hn, mungkin sudah waktunya aku membuka lembar baru. Tou-san dan Ka-san pasti melihatnya dari atas sana."

"Ya, kau benar." Temari melingkarkan tangannya memeluk lengan Gaara, dan sedikit meyender pada adiknya itu. Ia merasa lega bahwa adiknya sudah sedikit menjadi lebih dewasa.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, di kediaman Sakura.

"Sakura, ada temanmu yang ingin bertemu?" Sakura mengernyit heran. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan manik lavender dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik langsung membungkukkan badannya ketika di berada di depanku.

"Gomen, aku mewakili adikku untuk meminta maaf padamu, Sakura-chan." ujar gadis cantik itu penuh penyesalan.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan jangan seperti ini, aku bahkan tak mengenal siapa kalian?" ujar Sakura yang merasa bingung.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "ahahaha, kau benar kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto sahabatnya Sasuke dan gadis ini Hyuuga Hinata kekasihku dan juga kakaknya Hanabi, gadis yang membuatmu terluka." lirihnya.

Manik emeraldnya membulat, "ba-bagaimana kalian bisa tau kalau gadis bernama 'Hanabi' yang mencelakaiku?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Karena selain Gaara tak ada yang tau tentang peristiwa itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik dengan manik lavender yang serupa dengan gadis bernama Hinata menerobos masuk dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sakura. Dia bahkan bicara kasar padanya.

"Sasuke datang kerumahku kemarin, dia berteriak dan mengancamku! Ini semua salahmu yang seenaknya datang merampas Sasuke dariku, hiks." Namun ucapannya berhenti ketika menyadari Sakura bertubuh gemuklah yang ada di hadapannya, berbeda dengan Sakura yang belum lama ini dia bully. "Ehh~kau siapa? Dimana gadis berambut pink yang cantik itu?" alisnya mengkerut, matanya memandang Sakura dengan intens, "ka-kau tak mungkin orang yang sama dengan gadis yang kulihat bersama Sasuke, beberapa hari yang lalu kan? Jelas-jelas dia gadis yang sangat cantik bukan seperti dirimu yang penuh akan gumpalan le~ hmmmpp." Naruto langsung membekap mulut Hanabi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahahhaha...tolong jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati tentang perkataannya barusan Sakura-chan, dia memang memiliki selera humor yang buruk." ujar Naruto mengalihkan topik.

Pernyataan Hanabi membuat Sakura specheless, bahkan gadis yang membulinya tak mengenalinya saat bertubuh gemuk. Sakura sampai kehilangan kata-kata, marahpun sekarang ia enggan, ia hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"Jaga omonganmu nona! Dia adikku yang paling cantik! Bahkan lebih cantik dibandingkan dirimu!" Sasori berdiri di depan Sakura menjadi tamengnya, mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke depan wajah Hanabi membela Sakura. Membuat seperempat sudut muncul di wajahnya, ia seakan tak terima dengan ucapan Sasori yang mengatakan ia kalah cantik dibandingkan gadis bertubuh gemuk di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya yang sexy, wajahnya yang cantik kalah dengan gadis yang berwajah mirip Sakura dengan gumpalan lemak di tubuhnya! itu semua tak bisa diterimanya. Dan akhirnya Sasori dan Hanabi saling melempar omongan tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada di sana.

Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata hanya mendesah panjang melihat pertikaian mereka berdua yang tak mau kalah itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Itachi." Sakura menoleh ketika pemuda bernama Naruto itu mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Kau mendengar apa dari Itachi-nii?"

"Semuanya... tentangmu dan Sasuke. Dan juga rahasia tubuhmu yang bisa berubah menjadi ideal itu. Dan fakta bahwa Sasuke amat mencintaimu, dia bahkan terlihat sangat frustasi kemarin. Ssttt, rahasiakan ini dari Sasuke jika aku menceritakan tentang dirinya padamu, ok." ucap Naruto seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau salah... dia sudah tak peduli padaku. Dia membenciku!" elaknya.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura, "tidak Sakura-chan. Sasuke tak pernah membencimu dia hanya kecewa karena kau tidak bilang padanya lebih awal tentang rahasiamu itu. Dia hanya merasa jealous ketika Gaara lebih dulu tau tentang kebenaran itu."

"Teme ah maksudku Sasuke, dia hanya terlalu malu mengatakan itu padamu Sakura-chan."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk secara bersamaan, Hinata memberikan selembar kertas berisikan alamat Sasuke. Senyum sumringah tercetak di wajah cubby nya, ia mengambil kertas itu kemudian menghambur memeluk Hinata.

"Arigatou, aku akan pergi menemuinya sekarang."

Sakura melengos pergi mengambil kotak perhiasan yang ia simpan di laci rias dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang kecil. Ia pergi tanpa pamit dengan Sasori dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dan Naruto. Dia pun tak sempat berganti pakaian.

Gaunnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Tsunade hanya tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Sakura tampak tergesa-gesa. Seakan tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada putrinya dan Gaara.

"Sakura hati-hati di jalan." teriaknya menyemangati.

"Arigatou,kaa-san." Sakura melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh, kini di benaknya dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan pemuda raven itu saat ini juga. Ia ingin segera menceritakan semua yang ia alami pada Sasuke, tentu termasuk rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bertemu."

.

.

..

#Sakura Pov on#

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh.

Keringat membasahi wajah chubbyku dan melunturkan riasanku, nafasku tersendat-sendat, baju pengantinku pun kotor dan terdapat robekan di sana-sini, itu karena baju pengantin yang kupakai membuatku sulit bergerak diantara keramaian, alhasil bajuku sering tersangkut dan terpaksa aku menariknya paksa. Tak sedikit orang memperhatikanku dan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh,namun itu tak kuhiraukan sama sekali. Karena saat ini dibenakku hanya ada dirinya, aku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya. Apapun halangan dan rintangannya pasti akan kulalui.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 3 jam akhirnya aku sampai di tempat hunian Sasuke yang bak istana itu. Aku bersyukur bisa sampai di depan rumahnya dengan selamat. Kini aku berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke yang menjulang tinggi membelah langit. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam namun mustahil, pintu itu tertutup rapat di tambah lagi tak ada penjaga gerbang yang berjaga disana.

Tes... Tes... Byuuurrrr...

Aku berjengit kaget ketika tiba-tiba hujan jatuh mengguyur tubuhnya, membuatku menggeram frustasi.

"Kenapa hujan turun di saat seperti ini. Langit pun sepertinya tak memihakku hari ini." ujarku lirih.

Bruuk,tubuhku lemas, tenagaku seakan hilang seketika, aku jatuh terduduk meratapi nasibku, berbagai pikiran negatif terlintas di benakku. Mungkinkah Sasuke tak ingin menemuiku lagi? Ah~ tentu saja bukan, pemuda tampan sepertinya tak mungkin jatuh hati pada gadis gemuk sepertiku!

Ia bahkan tak menghentikan pernikahanku dengan Gaara. Tes, air mataku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku menangis di tengah derasnya hujan, seakan langit ikut merasakan kepedihanku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke.

Hatiku hancur, duniaku seakan runtuh. Sasuke menghiraukanku sedangkan Gaara membatalkan pernikahannya denganku. Apa salahku? Apakah aku tak pantas hidup bahagia dengan pria yang kucintai. Ah~ mungkin angan-anganku terlalu tinggi untuk berada di samping sang pangeran. Aku hanyalah upik abu yang buruk rupa, tentu saja tak pantas bersanding dengan mereka yang mempunyai pesona layaknya bangsawan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat awan hitam dan gelapnya langit saat ini. "Kami-sama haruskah aku benar-benar menyerah kali ini? Mungkin aku sudah tak punya harapan lagi." gumamku pelan entah pada siapa.

Aku perlahan beranjak dari dudukku. Sekali lagi aku menatap menerawang jauh ke dalam rumah Sasuke, berharap dirinya berada di sana dan lari menghampiriku.

5menit... 10menit... bahkan sampai 30menit... Ia tak kunjung datang. Aku tertawa renyah, air mataku pun masih Setia mengalir. Aku menekan baju tepat di dadaku... selesai sudah. Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk menyerah.

"Sayonara... Sasuke-kun."

Aku berbalik dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dengan pandangan yang tertunduk, tak peduli bajuku semakin kotor dan licinnya jalan yang ku lalui. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Kyaa! Bruukkk!" aku tak sengaja menginjak pakaian pengantinku sehingga hampir saja terjatuh, namun sebuah tangan kekar menarikku dan jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Tch, bodoh! Perhatikan jalanmu!"

Deg, aku kenal suara ini, bahkan sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku sontak mendongak dan melihat wajahnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Aitakatta! (aku ingin bertemu)" aku langsung memeluknya.

"Hn." dia diam dan tak mengucapkan apapun padaku, apakah dia masih marah padaku?tapi aku bersyukur dia tak menolak ketika aku memeluknya.

"Sa... sakura," aku mendongak melihat wajahnya, "kau membuatku sesak!"

"Eh! Hwaaaa, gomennn!"

Blusshh... Wajahku merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, sontak aku melepas pelukanku dan salah tingkah di hadapannya. Ini memalukan! Aku lupa kalau tubuhku kini sudah kembali gemuk, aku hampir saja meremukkan tulangnya tadi.

Sreett... "Eh?!" Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tanganku kemudian menarikku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Dia diam tak berkata apapun padaku, kami terus berjalan mendekati gerbang rumahnya. Dia mengambil sesuatu di balik jaketnya, sebuah benda persegi empat seperti remot, kemudian di arahkannya benda itu arah ke pintu gerbang dan menekan tombol merah.

Piip... Kemudian gerbang rumahnya terbuka otomatis. Aku terperangah tak percaya, 'Keren!' teriakku dalam hati. Sasuke terus membawaku masuk sampai ke dalam rumahnya. Aku menautkan alis heran ketika menyadari keadaan rumahnya yang besar bak istana ini sepi, bahkan tak satu orang maid atau pelayan yang berjaga seperti biasanya. Aku mencari sosok Kakashi satu-satunya orang yang ku kenal disini. Namun nihil, dia pun tak ada.

Sasuke kemudian membawaku ke dalam kamarnya, tempat di mana dia membawaku ke rumah ini untuk pertama kalinya. Mau apa dia membawaku ke kamarnya? Akkhhh! Aku mulai membayangkan pikiran kotor di kepalaku. Ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini kami hanya berdua di rumah sebesar ini, terlebih lagi kini aku berada di kamarnya. Kami-sama jantungku berdetak tak menentu! Ingin rasanya melompat keluar dari dadaku.

Kami berhenti melangkah tepat di depan kasur king-size nya, kemudian dia langsung membuka lemari dan mengambil handuk kecil di dalam sana. Lalu mengeringkan rambutku yang basah karena hujan tadi. Aku cukup terkejut dengan sikapnya yang cekatan mengeringkan rambut dan wajahku yang basah.

Tiba-tiba Onyxnya menatap Emeraldku intens, tatapannya seakan mengintimidasi diriku. Ia menatap tajam tubuhku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Buka bajumu!"

"EH?!"

Aku tersentak kaget, ketika ia tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk membuka gaun pengantinku! Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku! Jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak.

"A-apa maksudmu? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" ujarku menolak permintaannya.

"Tck, kalau kau tak mau biar aku yang lakukan."

"Hwaaaaa! Hentikan Sasuke!"

Dengan gesitnya ia menurunkan retseleting gaun pengantinku yang terletak di balik punggungku. Tanganku refleks menahan gaunku ketika ia ingin mencopotnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke! Hentai!" teriakku menahan malu. Aku tak akan membiarkannya melihat tubuh polosku yang penuh akan lemak ini.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Sakura!"

"Tidaak!"

"Tck, kau bisa masuk angin jika terus memakai pakaian yang basah."

"Eh?"

Aku berbalik seraya mengerjapkaan mataku berulang kali.

"Hn, apa yang ada di benakmu Sakura? Kau pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhmu, he? Dasar hentai."

Blusshhhh, rasanya asap keluar dari kepalaku karena saking malunya.

"Ahahhaha, kau sama sekali tak berubah Sakura, reaksimu sama seperti pertama kali kau kubawa kemari." Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, kemudian tangannya terulur mengelus wajah chubby ku, tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut,

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Deg,aku bahagia ternyata cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi masih ada hal yang mengganjal pikiranku.

"Aku bukanlah gadis yang cantik, tubuhku pun tak sexy, bahkan aku bukan termasuk golongan orang kaya sepertimu. Apakah aku yang sederhana dan jelek ini pantas berada di sampingmu?" aku memejamkan mataku mengeluarkan setiap kata yang menganjal di benakku selama ini di hadapannya, "aku bukanlah seorang Putri! Aku hanyalah upik abu yang tak pantas bersanding dengan seorang pangeran, aku~ hmmp" aku terbelalak tak percaya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium bibirku sebelum menyelesaikan ucapanku.

"Dengar aku tak peduli dengan semua ucapanmu itu Sakura, aku mencintaimu apa adanya! Kau tau, jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak ketika nii-chan bilang padaku kau akan menikah dengan Gaara tadi pagi! Aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku dan pergi kerumahmu. Emosiku semakin memuncak saat terjebak macet tadi, aku meninggalkan mobilku dan berlari kerumahmu, tak peduli hujan mengguyur tubuhku. Namun ketika sampai disana aku melihat Naruto dan diberitahu kau datang menemuiku. Aku senang kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dan datang padaku." Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan jidatnya menyentuh keningku, Onyxnya menatapku semakin lembut tak ada keraguan di sana, "aku tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang wanita sebelumnya, kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kuanggap spesial selain ibuku. Tak peduli seberapa banyaknya wanita cantik dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang sexy berkeliaran di luar sana. Aku tak peduli bagaimana bentuk tubuhmu!Yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu! Hanya kau yang kunanti hadir dalam hidupku sejak dulu Sakura, karena itu aku tak akan melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Sa-su-ke-kun." hatiku berdesir ketika mendengar pernyataannya. Aku tak menyangka dia begitu mencintaiku, meski aku bukanlah seorang Putri yang cantik, ia bahkan mau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku beruntung dicintai olehnya.

Sasuke memegang daguku dan mengecup bibirku kembali. Semakin lama ciumannya menjadi lumatan, dia melumat bibirku rakus seperti melumat permen. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, mengabsen setiap barisan gigiku dan mengajak dansa lidahku.

Deg... bulu kudukku meremang ketika tangan Sasuke mulai menurunkan gaunku, kini hanya tersisa bra dan celana dalam yang menempel di tubuhku. Tangannya semakin berani bergerilya menyentuh tubuh bagian atasku, mengusap perutku yang penuh akan lemak itu kemudian naik ke atas menyentuh dadaku yang masih terbalut bra.

Nafasku seakan tercekat di tenggorokan ketika tangannya mulai masuk menyelinap ke dalam bra ku, kemudian meremas dan mencubit puting susuku. Kami-sama, bagaimana ini! Sasuke mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya! Ukkhhh, namun aku tak dapat menolaknya. Tubuhku merespon setiap ia menyentuh bagian sensitifku, seakan-akan libido dalam tubuhku memuncak.

Tidak! Aku sudah memutuskan akan melakukan sex setelah menikah. Grep, aku menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sasuke dan melepas lumatannya.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun,aku ingin melakukannya setelah meni~ eh?!" emeraldku membulat ketika melihat rona merah di wajah Sasuke. Oh kami-sama, manisnya~

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Sakura!" ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang tersipu malu.

"Kau manis Sasuke-kun." ujarku tanpa tau efek dari ucapanku bisa membuat libido Sasuke semakin memuncak.

"Kau! Tck, kau harus menanggung semua ucapanmu itu Sakura. Kau membuat diriku semakin bergairah, sampai-sampai selangkanganku semakin sesak." seringainya.

Blussshhh... Oh kami-sama, ini tak baik untuk jantungku. Aku melirik bagian bawah Sasuke dengan sudut mataku. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya, jantungku hampir melompat keluar ketika melihat celana jinsnya terlihat semakin ketat di bagian selangkangan.

Aku hampir pingsan ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya. Terekspos dada bidang dan perutnya yang sixpack, satu kata untuknya 'Sexi'. Aku sampai tak berkedip memandangnya.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun!" ujarku panik ketika kesadaranku kembali.

"Hn, menurutmu?" seringainya menggoda.

Kami-sama, tubuhku semakin terasa panas ketika ia hanya meninggalkan celana dalamnya menempel di tubuhnya. Terlihat jelas kejantanannya yang sudah menegang memenuhi celana dalamnya. Aku melotot tak percaya, sontak menutupi dada dan bagian sensitifku dengan kedua tanganku meski itu tak cukup untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhku yang terekspos di depannya. Aku melangkah mundur seiring ia mendekatiku.

"Berhenti Sasuke-kun! Jangan mendekat!" Oh, kami-sama ini benar-benar gawat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau pernah melihat tubuh polosku?"

"Ukkhh, dulu dan sekarang berbeda!"

"Hn, kau mencintaiku kan Sakura!"

"Sudah jelas kan aku mencintaimu bodoh,"

Greb, Sasuke meraih tanganku,"aku berjanji akan menikahimu, bahkan jika perlu aku akan mengikatmu di bangku pelaminan, jadi percayalah padaku." ujarnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Stoppp! Ucapanmu bisa membuat pendirianku selama ini runtuh Sasuke-kun. Gawat! Aku benar-benar dilema. Kami-sama tolong aku! Apa yang harus kulakukan!

.

.

.

.  
TBC

Gomen tadinya aku mau buat full lemon tapi yahhh ternyata kepanjangan. Jd ku skip sampe sini. Next full lemon. Ehehehe. See you laters... Sankyuu buat para reader yang udah mau baca karya gajeku. ^^


	9. Chapter 9 - Real Love

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : M for lime &amp; lemon

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama

Nb :Cerita ini mengandung unsur lemon 21+, Not for children. DLDR

Chap 9 - Real Love .

* * *

.

.

Kyaa... Apa katanya tadi? Oh kami-sama kenapa dia malah mengatakan hal yang membuatku goyah. Bukan hanya kau yang menginginkanku Sasuke! Akibat ucapanmu itu libido dalam diriku sudah sampai batasnya, dan aku akui, aku juga menginginkanmu sepenuhnya..

Bluushhh... Sepertinya asap keluar dari kepalaku, baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhku semakin panas. Tenang Sakura! Kau harus tenang! Jangan sampai kau terpancing dengan omongannya.

"Ukkhh, aku percaya padamu. Tapi~ kurasa ini belum saatnya kita melakukan 'itu' Sasuke-kun." ucapku setenang mungkin.

"Aku tak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi Sakura." ujarnya serius dengan raut wajah memelas.

Stopp! Ukkh, jangan berkata seperti itu, kata-katamu bisa meruntuhkan pertahananku Sasuke. Dan... tolong jangan memandangku dengan ekspresi seperti itu! Aku diam tak berkutik. Sasuke menatap setiap inci tubuhku, oh tidakk! Aku malu ia melihat tubuhku yang tidak sexi karena gumpalan lemak ini. Rasanya ingin sekali terjun ke dalam jurang yang paling terdalam. Mau di taruh dimana wajahku ini!

"Hahaha, tak perlu malu Sakura, aku bahkan sangat bergairah melihat perutmu yang penuh akan lemak ini." ia mencubit perutku dengan kedua tangannya, seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah?" aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senang di hatiku saat ini.

"Hn, jadi~ bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Bluusshh, "Kyaaa!" Sasuke menyeringai dan mendorongku jatuh ke atas tempat tidur kemudian menindihku.

Deg-deg-deg... Jantungku berdetak tak menentu. Ia menyingkap bra-ku ke atas membuat dadaku terekspos sempurna. Deg, ia langsung menjilat dan melumat benjolan hitam yang menegang di dadaku dengan mulutnya, seperti bayi yang kehausan.

Ukkhhh, tak bisa ku-pungkiri, perlakuannya membuatku bergairah. Nafasku seakan tercekat di tenggorokan ketika merasakan sebelah tangannya menurunkan celana dalamku, dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, aku tersentak kaget ketika merasakan jarinya masuk ke dalam lorong kewanitaanku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sasuke~ ahhh... hmmpp."

Aku langsung membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku ketika suara desahan lolos dari bibirku, ketika jarinya mulai mengocok lorong kewanitaanku.

Setelah puas dengan dadaku kini ia mulai turun ke daerah sensitifku, ia mulai menjilati lorong kewanitaanku dan menggigit kecil klitorisku pelan, membuatku tak dapat menahan desahan karena perlakuannya.

"Ahhh... Uhhh."

Sasuke terus memanjakan tubuhku, membuatku bergelinjang di atas kasur, detak jantungku semakin cepat berdetak ketika merasakan lidah tak bertulang miliknya yang kenyal masuk ke dalam lorong kewanitaanku. Atas ulahnya itu, aku tak dapat menahan sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari daerah sensitifku, sontak aku beranjak duduk dan menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari sana.

"Cepat menjauh dari sana Sasuke-kun! Ukkhh... Akkhhhhh." telat! aku terbelalak ketika cairan bening keluar dari daerah sensitifku dan mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Hn, kau klimaks secepat ini Sakura... Fufufu, Hentai!" ucapnya menggodaku seraya menjilati cairan bening yang menempel di samping bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Blusshhh! aku blushing berat ketika melihat wajahnya semakin menggoda.

Tidakkk! Aku menyerah!Aku tak bisa menolak pesonanya! Wajahnya terlihat begitu menggoda sehingga aku benar-benar tak berdaya di buatnya. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasori-nii, aku minta maaf pada kalian semua. Karena tak bisa menjaga kesucianku sebelum menikah. Itu semua karena wajah Sasuke yang begitu menggairahkan. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam sebelum membuat keputusan besar dalam hidupku.

"Lakukanlah Sasuke-kun, lakukan semaumu." Kyaaaa, aku mengucapkan hal yang memalukan! Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Akhirnya aku akan menyerahkan keperawanan-ku padanya sekarang. Sasuke kembali menindihku, kemudian dia menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahku, cup... mengecup keningku.

Gyuut,Sasuke mencubit pipi chubby-ku,"kau terlalu manis Sakura. Mendengar ucapanmu membuat selangkanganku semakin sesak, sehingga tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu lebih lama lagi. Aku tak akan berhenti meski kau menangis sekali-pun."

Sasuke mulai melepas celana dalamnya. Deg, mataku terbelalak ketika melihat kejantanannya yang besar itu menegang, bahkan lebih besar, ini di luar ekspetasiku selama ini. Tubuhku menegang ketika Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan lorong kewanitaanku dan menggesek-gesekkan kepala kejantanannya pada klitorisku.

"Ukkkhhh, ahhh... uhhh." Hosh, hosh, hosh nafasku terengah-engah menahan nafsu yang sudah semakin memuncak.

"Ku-mohon Sasuke-kun ce-pat ma-sukkan ke-jan-tananmu."

Sasuke nampak terkejut mendengar permintaanku, yah, aku pun juga terkejut bisa mengatakan hal memalukan itu padanya. Aku tak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang, akal sehatku entah pergi kemana. Aku sudah benar-benar di buat gila oleh pesonanya.

"Hn, dengan senang hati, ukkhhh...bertahanlah Sa-ku-ra." ujarnya tertahan.

"Ukkhhh!"

Aku menahan nafasku ketika Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit, Sensasi nikmat yang baru pertama kali kurasakan ini namun secara bersamaan rasa sakit juga kurasakan saat kejantanannya semakin melesak masuk ke dalam. Lorong kewanitaanku berdenyut menghimpit kejantanannya. Ia memelukku, kemudian sekali hentakan ia menenggelamkan seluruh kejantanannya yang panjang dan besar itu menembus selaput keperawananku.

"Aakkkhhhhhhhhh!" aku menjerit kesakitan, jari-jariku mencengkram pundaknya erat. Aku tak menyangka ternyata melakukan sex untuk pertama kali begitu sakit. Liquid bening menetes dari sudut mataku.

Sasuke mengelus rambutku dan mengusap air mataku, kemudian mengecup jidatku, ia belum menggerakkan pinggulnya sama sekali sejak ia menenggelamkan seluruh kejantanannya di dalam lorong kewanitaanku.

"Bertahanlah Sakura, setelah ini tak akan terasa sakit. Kau akan merasa lebih baik." ucapnya menenangkanku, perlahan Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ukkhh!" aku menggigit bibir bawahku kencang dan masih mencengkeram pundaknya erat menahan rasa perih yang masih terasa di daerah sensitifku.

"Ahhhh... Ahhh... Uhhh." desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Suaranya terdengar sexi di telingaku, semakin lama Sasuke semakin menambah tempo in-out nya. Keadaanku pun berangsur membaik, rasa perih yang kurasakan tadi entah mengapa menghilang dan kini tergantikan rasa nikmat yang belum pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku.

"Ahhhh... Ahhh... Uhhh." desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibirku.

"Sa-ku-rah, ahhhh... ahhh, lorong-mu se-makin ku-at men-je-pit ke-jan-tananku,ahh."

Blusshh, kami-sama mati pun aku rela sekarang. Sasuke terlihat semakin menggoda saat ini. Wajahnya yang penuh akan keringat dan suara desahannya membuat gairah dalam diriku semakin mencapai puncaknya.

"Sa-su-ke-kun... ahhh, ahhh... Aku men-cin-tai-mu, ukkhh." ucapku di selah desahan.

Dia tersenyum, mengecup bibirku sekilas, "hn, a-ku ju-ga sa-ngat men-cin-tai-mu Sa-ku-rah,ahhh...uhhh."

"Ahhh, ahhh, Sa-su-ke-kun, ahhh, ahhh, ce-pat, ukkhhh... ku-mohon!"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan menambah tempo in-outnya. Semakin cepat pergerakannya membuatku merasa semakin nikmat.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh... Ahhh."

Suara desahannya semakin terdengar seksi di telingaku, aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari lorong kewanitaanku untuk ke dua kalinya, aku memeluk tubuh Sasuke semakin erat. Dan~

"Aarrgggggghhh!"

"Ahhhhkkkkkkk!"

Kami klimaks bersama, aku merasakan sperma Sasuke masuk memenuhi rahimku. Lorong kewanitaanku terasa panas. Ukkhhh~ apa ini? aku menautkan alis heran ketika kejantanan Sasuke masih memenuhi lorong kewanitaanku. Apakah? Mustahil dia masih belum puas? Glek! Aku menelan ludahku melihat Sasuke menyeringai menatapku. Ia beranjak duduk bersimpuh tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam lorong kewanitaanku.

"Belum Sakura...aku masih belum puas." ujarnya sensual dan itu terlihat sexi dan menggoda.

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke melebarkan selangkanganku dan menaikkan kedua kakiku ke atas. Tangan kanannya mengelus lipatan perutku yang penuh akan lemak ini, kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Uhh, kau nikmat Sakurah, aku bahkan tak ingin mengakhirinya." ujarnya di selah kegiatannya.

"Ukkkhhh, hentai~ahhh... Ngg... Sa-su-ke-kun ba-ka, ahhh... Ahhhh." aku kembali mendesah ketika Sasuke mulai menambah tempo in-outnya. Ukkhhh... Kejantanan Sasuke semakin bertambah besar di dalam. Bagaimana mungkin kejantanannya bisa bertambah besar setelah melakukan klimaks barusan? Oh kami-sama, kejantanannya semakin mempersempit lorong kewanitaanku, dan itu membuatku semakin merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajahku, cup... di kecup jidat lebarku, pipi chubby-ku kemudian mulai melumat bibirku dengan rakusnya. Lidahnya masuk menerobos mulutku dan mengajak lidahku berdansa, mengabsen setiap gigi putihku kemudian menggigit bibir bawahku penuh nafsu.

Setelah puas dengan bibirku, bibirnya mulai turun menjelajahi leherku, ia menjilat leherku bak menjilat es krim, kemudian menggigitnya kecil-kecil, sehingga meninggalkan beberapa raum merah di sana.

"Ukkhhh... Ahhh..." tangan kirinya mulai bergerilya meremas buah dadaku dengan gemasnya. Sasuke menatapku lekat, kemudian tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia mengubah posisinya, ia menarik tanganku, kemudian memposisikan tubuhku yang penuh akan lemak ini berada di atasnya.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan Sasuke... Ukkhhh."

"Gerak-kan pinggulmu Sakura!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menyeringai, ia berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kejantanan Sasuke masih berada di dalam lorong kewanitaanku, aku tak mengerti kenapa ia mengubah posisi kami jadi seperti ini? Aku sekarang duduk di pangkuannya, kakiku berada di atas pahanya.

"Aku ingin sekarang kau yang melakukannya!"

Emeraldku membulat ketika mendengar ucapannya, blusshhh... wajahku semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus. Yang benar saja, ia menyuruhku untuk melakukan-nya sendiri!

Brrukkk..."uwaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan!" aku tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya, untung saja aku dapat menopang tubuhku untuk tidak menindih tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Lakukan sesukamu Sakura!" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Oh kami-sama ia benar-benar terlihat menggoda! hampir saja darah segar keluar dari hidungku. Kini posisi kami terbalik, aku sekarang berada di atas tubuhnya. Kuperhatikan dada bidangnya, kemudian turun kebawah melihat perutnya yang sixpak, glek...membuatku harus menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Sakura, cepat gerakkan pinggulmu! Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi!" pintanya dengan nada memohon.

Kyaaa... sudah cukup! Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari ini. Ini semua gara-gara kau Sasuke-kun, kau membangunkan sisi buasku.

"Aarrgghh... Sa-ku-rah... Ahhhh... terus lebih cepat... hmmmpp."

Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku naik-turun, kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan rakus, kali ini aku yang memimpin permainan panas kami. Tangan kananku meremas dua benda bulat yang tertempel di tengah selangkangannya. Membuatnya menjelinjang di atas kasur. Aku melepaskan lumatanku, menyisakan benang saliva yang masih bertautan di bibir kami. Aku mengarahkan bibirku ke leher jenjangnya, dan membuat beberapa kissmark di sana, sama seperti perlakuannya tadi terhadap diriku.

"Sa-ku-rah... Ukkhhh... Arrrrghhh... Ahhh."

Emeraldku membulat ketika merasakan kejantanannya semakin bertambah besar di dalam. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi! Sampai kapan kejantanannya akan terus membesar? "Ukkhhh... Sa-su-ke-kun, ke-jan-ta-nan-mu bertambah besar lagi! Akkhh.. Ahhh." aku tak bisa menahan desahanku. Aku semakin menambah tempo naik-turun pinggulku semakin cepat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi~ sesuatu ingin melesak keluar di dalam.

"Arrgghhhhhh."

"Akkhhh... Ngg."

Kami klimaks untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Panas~ sperma yang ia keluarkan sepertinya lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya, sampai-sampai meluber keluar dari sela lorong kewanitaanku. Hosh... Hosh... deru nafas kami berdua seakan bersahutan.

Pluk, aku mencabut kejantannya dari lorong kewanitaanku, kemudian merebahkan diriku di sampingnya. Aku masih tak menyangka akan melakukan ini dengan pria setampan dia, sampai saat ini aku pun masih tak percaya, apakah ini mimpi? Aku mencubit pipiku sendiri membuktikan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Auch, sakit!

Grepp, Sasuke menggenggam tanganku sontak aku menoleh menatapnya. Ia memiringkan badannya menghadapku lalu tersenyum. Kami-sama Manisnya~

"Arigatou telah memilihku Sakura."

Ukkhh, curang! Seharusnya aku yang harus mengatakan itu padamu bodoh!. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kemudian memeluknya. Dia pun berbalik memelukku, aku merasakan sensasi aneh ketika tubuh kami saling bersentuhan. Ini tetap saja memalukan, padahal tadi kami sudah berhubungan sex sebanyak dua kali. Blusshhhh... terlebih lagi tadi aku sangat bersemangat ketika memimpin permainan. Kyaaa... ini sungguh memalukan, aku terlihat begitu agresif menyentuhnya. Dan baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu, dia bahkan terlihat manis ketika ku sentuh tadi.

"Sakura,kau begitu agresif tadi, apakah aku begitu menggoda, he... ahahahahha." ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ukkhhh... Kau yang membuatku terpaksa melakukannya Sasuke-kun. Menyebalkan!" aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Ia masih saja menggodaku.

Ah~ tubuhku terasa hangat di dalam pelukannya, ini membuatku nyaman. Setelah melakukan sex dengannya membuat tubuhku lelah, aku melirik ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia pun kelelahan, Sasuke sudah terlelap tidur, aku menautkan alis heran, baru saja ia tertawa geli tadi tapi sekarang ia sudah terlelap tidur dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat seperti seorang bayi tanpa dosa. Melihat wajahnya yang begitu manis, membuat jantungku kembali berdetak kencang.

Aku masih belum percaya Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah manisnya ketika berhubungan sex tadi, suara desahan yang begitu menggoda keluar dari mulutnya. Oh kami-sama, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena kau telah mempertemukan aku dengannya. Arigatou. Tak berapa lama kemudian aku pun ikut terlelap di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

* Sakura pov off*

.  
Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela menyinari wajah sang gadis musim semi yang kini sudah menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya. Ia mengerjakan matanya berulang kali, iris matanya yang masih terbuka setengah itu menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Hoooaammm." sepertinya roh dalam tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Ia menguap dan beranjak duduk. Meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Deg, matanya membulat ketika melihat Sasuke tidur di sampingnya tanpa sehelai benang yang menempel di badannya. Blusshhh... peristiwa kemarin sore menari-nari di benaknya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya frustasi, ia hampir lupa jika mereka baru saja melakukan sex kemarin dan kemudian tertidur. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran kotor yang terlintas di benaknya ketika emeraldnya melirik kejantanan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Ukkhhhh... bahaya, ini tak baik untuk jantungku!"

Perlahan Sakura turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke sampai sebatas dada.

"Fiuhh, ini lebih baik." desahnya lega.

Ia kemudian membuka lemari pakaian milik Sasuke, mencari pakaian yang pas untuk ia pakai. Sakura mendesah frustasi karena tak mendapatkan kaos atau piyama yang muat di tubuhnya.

"Haaa~ menyebalkan kenapa pakaiannya kecil semua sih!" desahnya frustasi. Hei, bukankah tubuhmu yang terlalu gemuk Sakura!

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan kalung miliknya. Ia sontak mencari tas kecil yang ia bawa kemarin. Senyum sumringah tercetak di wajahnya ketika menemukan kalung miliknya, Cling~ tubuhnya berubah menjadi kurus ketika memakai kalung warisan keluarga nya itu. Ia bernafas lega karena sihir keajaiban kalungnya masih berfungsi. Tak mau membuang waktu ia memilih satu stel piyama lengan panjang hitam garis-garis yang sedikit tebal milik Sasuke untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak memakai daleman itu.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tak bisa masuk ke dalam sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu mereka di ruang makan saja."

"Jangan menghalangiku Itachi, aku ingin melihat mereka sekarang."

Deg... Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara ribut di luar kamar Sasuke. Suara baritone seorang pria yang sangat familiar di telinganya, tapi ada suara seorang wanita yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Ia menautkan alis heran, siapa wanita itu? Ah~ tapi yang lebih penting ia harus melakukan sesuatu saat ini.

"Ba-bagaimana ini! apa aku harus bersembunyi? Atau aku bangunkan Sasuke-kun? Akkkhhh... kepalaku ingin pecah rasanya, tch, lebih baik aku sembunyi saja." Sakura bergegas memungut gaun dan pakaian dalamnya yang berserakan di lantai.

Ceklek... Deg, emeraldnya membulat, jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia tak sempat bersemburiang keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya ketika Itachi dan seorang wanita setengah baya berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu membawa nampan yang berisikan beberapa sandwich dan segelas susu.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan." sapa wanita itu riang dengan senyum sumringah yang tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"O-ohayou." jawab Sakura ragu-ragu, ia langsung menatap Itachi yang berdiri di samping wanita itu, meminta penjelasan darinya. Itachi yang sadar akan arti tatapan Sakura mendesah panjang dan berusaha menjelaskannya.

Puk, Itachi menepuk pundak wanita itu, "wanita cantik ini adalah... ibuku Sakura, Uchiha Mikoto." ujar Itachi.

"I-I-I-BU!" teriaknya saking terkejutnya. Mimpi apa dia semalam, sehingga ibu dari pemuda yang ia cintai- calon ibu mertuanya memergoki dirinya bermalam di rumahnya, terlebih lagi tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Putra bungsunya. Ia menepuk jidatnya yang sedikit pusing itu, mau di taruh dimana wajahnya! Karena saking malunya.

"Panggil saja aku 'Okaa-chan' Sakura-chan, karena sebentar lagi kau akan jadi anakku juga."

Sakura diam tak bergeming, wajahnya sangat merah, ia tak tau harus mengucapkan apa pada calon ibu mertuanya karena bertemu di saat yang tak tepat dan memalukan ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca meminta bantuan Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar kaa-san," bujuk Itachi, Sepertinya mereka berdua mempunyai kontak batin yang kuat, Itachi langsung tau arti tatapan Sakura yang tertuju padanya.

"Dimana Sasuke? Aku ingin menyapanya dulu." tolak wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya itu.

Deg, Sakura kalap dan salah tingkah, wajahnya semakin memerah bak tomat kesukaan Sasuke,"ano~Sasuke-kun... dia... dia~" ucapkan tersendat-sendat.

'Gawaattt! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ibunya kalau Sasuke-kun masih terlelap tidur karena kelelahan melakukan sex denganku kemarin! Tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan itu padanya!oh kami-sama aku harus membuat alasan apa, hiks.' batinnya menjerit frustasi.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!"

Deg! Sakura menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion ke arah Sumber suara, mulutnya menganga lebar, matanya melotot hampir copot keluar ketika melihat Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya tanpa busana, ia berjalan seraya menguap dan mengucak-ngucak matanya. Sepertinya pemuda raven itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Itachi dan ibunya disana.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU! teriak Sakura panik menghalangi tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya.

"Hn, kenapa kau panik sekali Saku~"

"Ohayou Sasuke."

Onyx Sasuke membulat ketika mendengar Mikoto menyapanya, "KA-KAA-SAN!" teriaknya kaget, "Tch." ia mendecih, dengan langkah panjang ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Mikoto, Itachi dan Sakura tanpa bicara apapun dengan wajah yang sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Itachi yang melihat ekspesi terkejut dan wajah merah sang adik tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"AHAHAHHAHA."

"Itachi berhentilah menertawakan adikmu!" desah Mikoto.

'Habislah sudah! Ukkhhh... Ini sungguh memalukan!?' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura," ujar Mikoto menyadarkan lamunannya, kemudian menyerahkan nampan yang dia bawa pada Sakura. "Makanlah bersama Sasuke, lalu bersihkan badanmu. Kami tunggu di ruang tamu. Ada yang ingin aku dan Fugaku bicarakan pada kalian berdua, kami pun sudah memanggil orangtuamu untuk datang kemari. Jaa, Itachi ayo kita keluar, biarkan mereka bersiap-siap."

"Hn, Aku akan menyuruh maid membawakan baju ganti untukmu." ujar Itachi, cup lalu mengecup kening Sakura sekilas, "jaa, kami tunggu." lanjutnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Blam... Itachi dan Mikoto meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Deg, deg, deg jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Orang tuanya akan datang kemari? Ada apa? Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Mikoto sampai melibatkan orangtuanya! Jangan-jangan ia akan menceritakan pada Tsunade bahwa mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum menikah? Jangan sampai kakaknya tau soal ini! Habislah dia jika Sasori tau kalau dirinya telah memberikan kesuciannya pada Sasuke sebelum mereka menikah. Ia bisa mengamuk dan membuat perhitungan pada Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kyaaaaa... Tidakkkk, kumohon bilang ini hanya mimpi! Sungguh memalukan, hiks..." jerit Sakura frustasi.

.

.

.

Di Sebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa klasik dengan cat tembok perpaduan warna putih, krem dan coklat di dalam satu ruangan memberikan kesan elegan dan mewah.

Langit-langitnya memiliki ketinggan ideal 3.5 meter, sehingga dapat mengekspresikan kemegahan. Furnitur pun dipercantik dengan teknik ukir, pahat dan penyepuhan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat mewah. Warna-warna seperti kuning keemasan, dan krem banyak diterapkan pada ruang ini, furnitur maupun elemen pelengkapnya.

Siiiiingggggggg

Dua keluarga berkumpul dan duduk di sofa panjang dengan posisi saling berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Ruangan bergaya eropa dimana Sakura bicara pada Itachi pertama kalinya. Kini bukan hanya Sakura, tapi seluruh keluarganya dan Sasuke berkumpul di sini. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun terlihat berkelas.

Sakura memakai dress pink panjang sebatas mata kaki yang mengekspose lekuk tubuhnya yang Indah. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai jas dengan model single breasted warna dasar hitam dan warna metalic pada bagian kerah, memiliki model single vent pada bagian belakang. Divariasi dengan dua buah kantong dengan model flip, dan menggunakan kemeja putih untuk dalamannya, tak lupa dasi berwarna hitam polos untuk melengkapi setelan jasnya.

Fugaku dan Itachi pun terlihat menawan dengan setan jasnya yang tak berbeda jauh dengan setelan jas yang di pakai Sasuke. Keluarga Haruno pun tak kalah menampilkan penampilan terbaiknya dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu untuk Dan, setelan berwarna coklat untuk Sasori. Tsunade dan Mikoto pun terlihat cantik dengan dress putih tanpa lengan yang mereka gunakan. Perbedaan dress yang mereka pakai hanya terletak di panjang dan pendek dress yang mereka pakai, Mikoto memakai dress panjang sebatas mata kaki, sedangkan Tsunade menggunakan dress pendek sebatas paha.

Keluarga Haruno baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, sejak tadi Hazel Sasori mengerling tajam menatap Onyx Sasuke yang seakan mendominasi adiknya itu. Sasuke duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang memeluk pinggang sang wanita, ia sama sekali tak merasa malu memamerkan kemesraan di depan keluaga besar Uchiha dan Haruno.

'Kurang ajar, Uchiha mesum itu sejak tadi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang adikku! Tch, dasar tak tau malu, ia melakukan semua ini di hadapan kedua mataku!' kilahnya marah, Sasori menggeram tertahan dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, 'tch, Dewi fortuna berada di pihakmu sekarang, aku tak bisa menghajarmu jika di depan kedua orangtuaku seperti ini.' geramnya frustasi.

Sakura yang melihat tatapan tak bersahabat kakaknya ketika menatap Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah frustasi, ia memijit keningnya pelan, 'dasar sister complex,' batinnya.

"Ehem... baiklah, aku akan to the point, untuk apa kita mengadakan rapat keluarga hari ini. Kalian tau kan jika ayahku, Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama ji-chan- ayah Tsunade bahkan sejak kakek buyut kami berdua sudah mengikat janji satu sama lain untuk menjodohkan keturunannya kelak. Keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggu lama untuk ini, kami senang akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura terikat benang merah sejak mereka di lahirkan, dan memenuhi janji yang sudah lama terikat di antara keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno. Meski aku dengar dari Itachi ada beberapa kendala kemarin, aku dan Fugaku langsung membatalkan semua schedule dan langsung kembali ke sini di tengah meeting. Tadinya aku bermaksud membantu menyeselaikan masalah ini. Tapi syukurlah semuanya sudah di selesaikan." ujar Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Ya, kau benar Mikoto. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua masalah di sini." timpal Tsunade.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku ingin Sasuke dan Sakura segera menikah. Tapi dengan satu syarat, Kakashi tolong ambilkan kotak yang ku letakkan di kamar." ujarnya kepada Kakashi yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baik nyonya, segera saya ambilkan." ujar Kakashi seraya menundukkan badannya kemudian melengos pergi.

Sakura dan Sasuke menautkan alis heran, kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka penasaran apa yang di rencanankan Mikoto pada mereka berdua.

Tap... Tap... Tap

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi kembali membawa sebuah kotak berukuran besar, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja. Mikoto beranjak diri, kemudian membuka kotak berukuran besar itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah gaun berwarna putih panjang melebihi batas kaki, dengan renda yang cantik.

Mikoto melangkah mendekati Sakura dengan gaun yang berada di tanganya, kemudian menyuruh Sakura berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kemarilah Sakura." perintahnya.

Sakura sontak beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Mikoto, gaun yang di pegang Mikoto di ulurkan di depan tubuh Sakura, ibu dari kedua Uchiha itu tersenyum ketika Gaun yang ia bawa sangat pas bila bersanding di tubuh Sakura yang saat ini bertubuh ideal karena sihir kalung yang ia pakai.

"Aku ingin kau memakainya saat menikah nanti, tentu saja... tanpa sihir dari kalung warisan keluarga Haruno." ucap Mikoto dengan santainya. Ucapan Mikoto sukses membuat seluruh orang terkejut, dan terbelalak tak percaya. Kecuali Fugaku, Dan, dan Tsunade.

"Dan aku ingin kalian menikah secepatnya, tiga bulan lagi... Ah mungkin dua bulan." lanjutnya.

"DU-DUA BULAN!" teriak Sakura dan Sasuke berbarengan. Glek... Emerald Sakura membulat, ia tak salah dengar kan? dua Bulan? yang benar saja! bagaimana mungkin berat badannya akan turun drastis hanya dalam waktu dua Bulan!

"Tch, jangan bercanda Kaa-san, Sakura tak mungkin menurunkan berat badan secepat itu!" Sasuke beranjak diri dan menghampiri Sakura, "lagipula tak harus memakai gaun itu pun tak masalah bukan? Aku tetap suka meski tubuhnya penuh akan lemak." ujarnya membela Sakura.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu anak muda," ujar Tsunade yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Sasuke, "impian seorang wanita saat menikah adalah memiliki tubuh yang ideal agar terlihat cantik di pelaminan, itu kan yang kau maksud Mikoto." lanjutnya seraya menatap intens Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum, "sejak dulu kau memang selalu mengerti apa yang aku inginkan Tsunade." ujarnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih, "baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Lebih gampang jika Sakura tetap memakai kalungnya kan?"ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak!Aku ingin Sakura memiliki tubuh ideal tanpa sihir dari kalungnya." kekeh Mikoto.

Sasuke mendesah frustasi, "tapi, mustahil menurunkan berat badan secara drastis dalam waktu dua Bulan Kaa-san."

Mikoto menyeringai, "tidak ada yang tak mungkin jika kita mau berusaha Sasuke, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, dan meminta bantuan seseorang yang sangat berpengalaman tentang ini. Kurasa jika orang itu yang membimbing Sakura, dalam waktu dua Bulan kita bisa memetik hasilnya."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis heran, "siapa orang itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia ada di sini. Kakashi bawa pemuda itu kemari." perintah Mikoto.

"Baik nyonya." Kreekkk... "silahkan masuk" ujarnya kepada seseorang di luar ruangan. Semua mata tertuju kepada seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu.

Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Rambut merahnya yang semerah darah, serta tato 'Ai' di wajah tampannya.

"Tch, Gaara?!" decih Sasuke, seraya menatap sebal pemuda merah itu.

.

.

.

#Sakura Pov On#

"Tch, Gaara?!"

Sasuke-kun mendecih ketika pria yang di maksud itu adalah Gaara. Aku pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara bisa datang ke sini? Oh, kami-sama aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Sakura." aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika ia menyebut namaku lembut, lalu tersenyum. Aku tau ia menutupi luka yang kubuat dengan senyum di wajahnya. Jadenya menatap emeraldku lekat.

"Gaara," panggil Mikoto ba-san, ia sontak memutuskan kontak mata kami. Grebb... sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh, Glek... Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap iris mataku dengan perempatan siku yang memenuhi wajahnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku.

'Sekali lagi aku melihatmu main mata dengan setan merah itu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur nanti malam.' bisiknya pelan mrngancamku.

Glek... bulu kudukku meremang. Wajahku memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya,ukkkhh... bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu di depan banyak orang! dasar hentai!

"Gaara kau setuju dengan tawaranku?" tiba-tiba Mikoto ba-san mulai bicara dengan Gaara. Aku melihat Gaara mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto ba-san.

"Tapi aku punya satu syarat." ujarnya.

"Katakanlah."

"Selama proses penurunan berat badan, aku ingin Sakura tinggal di rumahku. Sehingga akan mudah untuk mengecek keadaannya setiap saat. Dan tak ada yang boleh menjenguknya sebelum batas waktu yang di janjikan. Meskipun itu TUNANGANNYA sekalipun." ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan kata 'tunangan', aku tau orang yang dimaksud Gaara adalah Sasuke.

"Gggrrrrr... kurang ajar kau Gaara,"geram Sasuke, ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Gaara, "maksudmu Sakura akan tinggal di rumahmu selama dua Bulan, he! Tch, pintar sekali kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!aku tidak akan se~"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN SETUJU!"

"Eh?"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika kami mendengar Sasori-nii berteriak. Sontak kami semua menoleh kearahnya. Greeb... Sasori-nii beranjak dari duduknya kemudian dengan langkah besar menghampiriku lalu sontak memelukku erat.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku kepada siapapun! Termasuk kau Sasu~ "

PLETAK...

"Auchhh... Sakit! Kaa-san kenapa kau mukulku?" Tiba-tiba Kaa-san menjitak kepala Sasori-nii lumayan kencang kemudian menyuguhkan deathglare mematikan padanya. Sontak Sasori- nii diam tak berkutik.

"Aku mewakili Sakura sebagai ibunya, akan menyetujui permintaan-mu Gaara. Mulai besok Sakura akan tinggal bersamamu."

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan Kaa-san yang memutuskan semua ini seenaknya, tanpa bertanya persetujuan dariku. Ukkh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tinggal satu rumah dengan Gaara di saat hubungan kami seperti ini. Menatapnya saja aku tak sanggup. Rasa bersalah terus menghantuiku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Kaa-san, apa yang kau katakan!"

"Kaa-san kenapa kau malah setuju?"

Aku dan Sasori-nii protes dengan pernyataan -nya, Glek... Ia menatap kami dengan tatapan membunuh, aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"KALIAN BICARA SESUATU SAKURA-SASORI!" nyali kami menciut ketika mendengar suara lantang penuh penekanan darinya. Kalau sudah begini kami tak bisa menentangnya, Tou-san pun tak akan bisa.

Dengan berat hati aku menyetujui keputusannya, aku melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang mendesah frustasi dari sudut mataku. Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, hanya dua Bulan. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Ujarku dalam hati.

Puk... Gaara menepuk pundakku, "aku akan mengubahmu menjadi seorang Putri, Sakura. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang tidak kau inginkan lagi. Aku janji." ujarnya tulus.

Gyut, hatiku bagai tercubit, kau seharusnya membenciku bodoh. Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku Gaara, aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu.

"Gaara, arigatou, dan tolong maafkan aku."

Gaara tersenyum, memegang telapak tanganku kemudian mencium punggung tanganku lembut, "tanpa kau meminta maaf-pun aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sakura-hime. Karena kau adalah Cinta pertamaku - satu-satunya wanita yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan."

Sreeeet, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya "tch, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sakura-ku! Dasar setan merah." Onyx Sasuke memicing tajam. Jade dan Onyx saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

Sepertinya aku akan melalui hari-hari ku dengan berat selama dua Bulan. Mereka berdua memang tak pernah bisa akur. Di satu sisi aku tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Gaara, karena aku sudah menyakiti hatinya berulang kali, di lain sisi Sasuke pasti akan mencari cara untuk bertemu denganku nanti. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Mikoto ba-san memilih Gaara untuk menjadi mentorku dalam hal menurunkan berat badan. Mungkin karena Gaara lebih berpengalaman untuk hal ini, tapi tetap saja posisiku menjadi rumit sekarang. Haa~ aku berharap dua bulan nanti berlalu dengan cepat.

.

.

#Sakura Pov Off#

.

.

TBC... Next chap terakhir. See you next chapter. Thanx for R&amp;R my stories. ㈴1㈴1


End file.
